Seven Times Seven
by Kerrymdb
Summary: Complete! A look at Molly and Arthur's relationship. From the time they meet to their future grandchildren. Written pre HBP.
1. Hogwarts Year One

**_A/N – This fic will follow Molly and Arthur from their first meeting to past the OotP, to their grandchildren. This story was written before the release of Half-Blood Prince and before we learned that Molly's maiden name was Prewett. _**

_**Disclaimer – Harry Potter, et all belong to JK Rowling. I make no money from this. Promise. However, I do own the MacKenzie clan. They are mine! **_

Chapter One – Hogwarts, Year One 

"Maddox, Marvin, Matthew, Marcus, Magnus, Malcolm and Margaret get down stairs this instant!" cried Mrs. MacKenzie from the landing of the stairs.

Margaret MacKenzie sat on her bed and sighed. Margaret, known to the rest of the world as Molly, stroked her doll's hair. "We get to go to Hogwarts today, Dolly," she whispered.

"Why aren't you lot downstairs yet?" Molly heard her mum cry.

Slowly, Molly got off her bed. She had dreamed about this day for as long as she could remember. Today was the day that she would join her six older brothers on the Hogwarts Express.

There was a knock on the door. Molly turned and saw her oldest brother, Maddox standing in the doorway. "Do you need help with your trunk, Miss Molly?" he asked.

Molly nodded. Maddox was the only brother that really paid her any attention. The rest politely ignored her. But Maddox always made her feel special.

Maddox picked up her trunk with ease. "You haven't forgotten anything, have you, Miss Molly? Mum's not likely to be willing to send you anything you forgot," he said.

As Maddox went downstairs, Molly took one last look around her room. She had the smallest room in the house. Her brothers all shared a room; three sets of bunk beds. With a cry she realized that she had forgotten to pack Mister Bear. She was quite glad she remembered. Dolly would have been lonely.

She picked up her ratty looking teddy bear with love. She was going to share a room for the first time in her life; she desperately hoped that the girls would be nice. Molly was small for her age, and an easy target to teasers, since she was sensitive. She was also only ten years old, her birthday being in three weeks.

"Margaret, why are you holding us up?" her mum cried.

Molly ran downstairs holding Dolly and Mister Bear. Her brothers saw what she was holding and started snickering. Molly held her two friends to her closer. Her brothers liked to take them from her.

"Margaret," her mother scolded, "The bear or the doll. Not both." Molly's eyes widened at the thought of having to choose. She could never make a decision like that!

Molly stared at her mum, disbelieving, when there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Her mother hurried away to investigate. "Don't you lot move a muscle!" she yelled.

"Miss Molly, give me Dolly," Maddox whispered putting his wand back in his robe. Gratefully, Molly handed Maddox her doll and he hastily put Dolly in her trunk.

"Poor baby, can't go a day without her doll," teased Malcolm, Molly's least eldest brother.

Marvin added in a singsong voice, "Betcha Molly won't make any friends!"

"Baby Molly, baby Molly," Magnus started chanting, with Matthew and Marcus joining in.

"That's enough, you dolts, leave her alone," Maddox warned. "You pick on Molly anymore today and you'll deal with me, understood?"

Maddox had to come to Molly's defense quite often. Molly was different from the rest of her siblings in more ways than one. First she was the only girl, but she was also the only one with red hair. Her brothers all had dark brown hair. This caused her brothers to tease her and say she was adopted more times than Molly could count. Molly never paid any attention to that. She knew she was her mother's daughter. She and her mother shared the same color hair.

"Sorry, Molly," her brothers muttered under their breath. Her brothers knew not to cross Maddox. He was the biggest of all of them, being the oldest, but now that he was of age, he could do magic outside of school.

"The ghost must have done something," Molly's mother said. "Allright, we're flooing to King's station. Let's get started. First Maddox, followed by Molly, then the rest of you boys, in birth order."

The boys groaned. Everything had to be done in birth order. Half the time, Mum didn't call them by their names, it was "first born" or "fourth born."

A few minutes later, they were all at the station. Molly felt a tingle of anticipation go down her spine. For six years she had watched her brothers go through the wall to platform nine and three quarters. She could hardly believe that she was going to join them today.

"All right, Margaret, your turn to run," her mother said sternly.

Molly stared at the wall. Could she really just go through?

"Margaret, now! You're holding up the line!"

Molly took a deep breath, tightened her grip on Mister Bear, who was under her arm and started walking briskly with her trolley. As she came closer to the wall, she closed her eyes, convinced she was going to run into the brick. A second or two later, she opened them and saw the Hogwarts Express.

Standing where she was, her brothers passed through the wall one by one saying "See ya, Molly," or "Have a good trip." She looked around, unsure of what to do next. She saw Maddox talking to his friends Sam and Nigel. Cautiously she pushed her trolley to an area where there were plenty of other trolleys.

"Let's go sit down, Mister Bear," she said gently, looking around to see if there were other first years that had their own Mister Bear. There were none that she saw.

Without any ceremony, Molly MacKenzie walked up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. Having no one to sit with, she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. After a few minutes, in which she and Mister Bear wondered whether Dolly was getting enough air in the trunk, she felt a lurch and the train started moving.

She watched the landscape as it went from city to country. After about fifteen minutes there was a knock on the compartment door, it was Maddox.

"Miss Molly, you don't want to be sitting here all by yourself, do you?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head. "At least I have Mister Bear," she said softly.

Maddox took her hand and stood her up. "Let's find you a friend."

They walked slowly through the train hallway. "What about that group?" Maddox asked.

"They'd make fun of Mister Bear," she answered back.

They kept walking, "This group might be nice. Wait, they look like they'll all be in Slytherin. Just wait Miss Molly, you'll be in Gryffindor, just like the rest of us."

Finally, they reached a compartment near the front of the train. There was only one young boy, staring out the window. "He looks promising, Miss Molly. He even has the same color hair as you."

Molly nodded and let go of Maddox' hand. "Here's a galleon, Miss Molly. Buy something good off of the trolley," he told her, reaching down and giving her a hug. He then turned around and walked down the corridor.

Molly opened up the compartment door and looked at the skinny boy sitting there. "Hi," she whispered.

He looked at her curiously. "Hi yourself," he replied.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

"Please do, I didn't want to take the trip all by myself. What's you name?" he asked eagerly.

"Margaret MacKenzie. But everyone calls me Molly."

He grinned at her. "What's your bear's name?"

Molly tried to see if there was any teasing in the question. She decided he was just trying to be nice. "This is Mister Bear," she said proudly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Weasley."

88888

"Here comes the mail!" Emma Rookwood cried. It was three weeks later. As Maddox predicted, Molly had been placed in Gryffindor. Molly had been pleased with Hogwarts so far. She liked her classes, except for Transfiguration, which was very hard. But Professor Dumbledore, the professor, was very, very nice.

Molly had gathered a little circle of friends that suited her quite nicely. After being ignored by most of her brothers over the years, she wasn't sure if she would make many friends.

There was Emma Rookwood. Emma was quite a tomboy. She was tall for her age and her ultimate goal at Hogwarts was to be on the quidditch team. Blonde and very outspoken, she was a good match for Molly's quietness.

Aelecia Thorn was quieter, just like Molly. Aelecia was quite smart, but never was a show-off. She came from a long line of Healers, and knew that she would be one herself some day. Being not only smart, Aelecia was the beauty of the group, with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

At first Molly was worried about having a friend whose name started with the letter "M." But Michael Amada was as different as her brothers as could be. He was the class clown of Gryffindor; he loved playing jokes. He was also good looking, his dark skin reminded her of midnight.

Then there was Arthur Weasley. Molly and Arthur became instant friends on the Hogwarts Express. Arthur wasn't the best looking boy, but in Molly's opinion, he was the nicest. Arthur had been very worried about being in Gryffindor. Most of his family members were put in Hufflepuff, with an occasional Ravenclaw; Arthur was the first Gryffindor in the Weasley family.

Molly looked up at the owls expectantly. Today was her eleventh birthday. She was sure to get a great deal of cards. She hadn't told anyone in the group about her birthday yet.

After five minutes of owls constantly dropping off cards and packages, Arthur said brightly, "You're very popular today, Molly!"

She blushed and looked at her friends, "It's my birthday today," she said shyly. "I'm eleven."

There was a moment of silence between the group and then a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" "Why didn't you tell us?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't want anyone to make a fuss," Molly whispered.

"Molly, we'd want to make a fuss over you, that's what we're here for!" Aelecia scolded her.

"Don't worry, we'll make a fuss over you now!" Michael chided.

The rest of the day was quite nice. Maddox found her after breakfast and gave her a sash to wear for the day. It was pink, Molly's favorite color, and flashed "Birthday Girl" in many different colors. Molly proudly wore it over her school robes for the rest of the day. Her other brothers even came over through out the day and wished her a happy birthday.

At dinner, her friends all had last minute gifts for her. Michael had a house elf make a birthday cake. Emma gave her a coupon for a free tutorial flying lesson (Molly wasn't very good at flying). From Aelecia came a book that she always told Molly she had to borrow, "Will Wendy Whistle?" Arthur gave Molly her present last.

The package was soft and wrapped in parchment. She was about to rip the package open when she saw that Arthur had drawn pictures all over the parchment. Molly and Arthur on the Hogwarts Express. Molly with the sorting hat on her head. Molly learning how to hold her wand. "These are beautiful, Arthur!" she cried, opening the package as delicately as she could.

"Thanks," Arthur said, blushing. "I like to draw."

Wrapped inside the parchment was what looked to be a tiny cardigan. It was a dark green and had brown buttons. She looked at it curiously. "It's a sweater for Mister Bear, Molly. I took one of my sweaters and shrunk it," Arthur said proudly.

"You were able to shrink something?" Michael asked. "We haven't learned that yet!"

"I asked Professor Flitwick, he showed me what to do," Arthur said easily.

Molly looked at the sweater and threw her arms around Arthur, who was sitting next to her. "Thank you so much! This was the best birthday ever!"

88888

"I hate exams!" Arthur Weasley said. The end of the school year was rapidly approaching. Molly and her friends were studying for potions in the library.

The librarian, Madam Sonora glared at their table. Sheepishly, Arthur mouthed, "Sorry," to her. Emma giggled, "You're gonna get in trouble!"

"Can we please get back to work?" Aelecia said sternly. "Professor Birch won't be pleased if we fail her final."

"Aelecia, you're just worried in case you, gasp, don't get good enough grades to become a Healer," Michael teased.

"Say what you will, Michael. I will be the ninth generation of female Healers in my family. Can you even begin to imagine the pressure I'm under?" Aelecia shot back.

"I think we all need a break," Molly said as Aelecia started to open her mouth in protest. "We've been studying for three hours."

Everyone but Aelecia nodded enthusiastically, and started to place their books in their bags. There was indecision on what to do next. Aelecia announced that it bothered her that they would fail exams, but she was going up to the common room to study.

Emma and Michael decided to go to the quidditch pitch and see if someone would look the other way if they flew for a bit.

That left Arthur and Molly on their own. "Let's go outside," Molly said. "I need fresh air."

Arthur simply followed her outside. They walked to the lagoon and sat down. "Am I bossy?" Molly spurted out suddenly.

"Bossy?" Arthur asked.

"Emma told me the other day that I was getting too bossy for my own good. I was never bossy at home, I guess that's what happens when I'm away from my brothers," Molly pouted.

"Some people like to be bossed around, Molly," Arthur said. "Isn't that the whole point of work? Someone has to tell the people what to do."

Molly grinned and lay down on her stomach. "That's true. I bet I'll be a great boss someday!"

"I'll miss you over break," Arthur said quietly. "I really like having lots of people around. I'm an only child, and that can get boring after a while."

"Really? You're the only child?" Molly asked curiously. "I can't even imagine what that's like. Try living with six brothers."

"I'd love to have that many brothers," Arthur said wistfully.

"Well, I'd love to have that many sisters," Molly said. "I don't like being the only girl. I have no one to talk to. My brother Maddox is great, but the rest ignore me. I don't know what I'm going to do when Maddox leaves home."

"It was funny having a MacKenzie in every grade level this year," Arthur laughed. "Too bad there aren't more of you too continue the tradition!"

"Don't say that! Seven of us are plenty," Molly said, looking up at him. "I'll miss you too, Arthur."


	2. Hogwarts Year Five

**Chapter Two – Hogwarts, Year Five**

"Margaret, I would like to speak with you," Molly's mother said.

"Mum, you do realize that you are the only person on earth who calls me Margaret, don't you?"

"That is the name I gave you, therefore that is what I shall call you," her mother answered sternly.

Molly sighed. These days, the only time her mother wanted a word was when Molly was in trouble. Currently, Molly was helping her mother cook dinner. Her brothers were out playing quidditch in a near-by field. Even though Molly had never picked up a broom since first year flying lessons, she would have loved if she had been asked to play, just once.

The house was quieter than it ever had been. Maddox, Marvin and Matthew all moved out as soon as they graduated, which left only four siblings left. Molly couldn't wait for the start of her fifth year, which was in two little weeks.

"What Mum?" she asked politely.

"I overheard you talking with Magnus about your future career," her mother started.

Molly wondered where this was going. She had given her future a lot of thought. She didn't excel in any of her classes, but still received overall good grades. She had decided she would like to work in Magical Law Enforcement.

Mrs. MacKenzie set down her wand and looked at Molly, "I just don't know if Law Enforcement is appropriate for a woman, Margaret."

Molly felt some blood rush to her cheeks. "Not appropriate? Mum, it's 1964! Women can do whatever they like. I would make a great Enforcer, I know I would."

"Margaret, I'm not saying you wouldn't, you certainly seem to be developing the right personality for it. But what about a family?"

"I can still have a family and have a job, Mum. Lots of women do." Molly did not like where this conversation was going. "Mum, I'm only going to be fifteen this year. I still have plenty of time to think about this."

"Margaret, sit down," her mum said, pointing at the kitchen table.

Sighing, Molly did what she was told. "You may think I'm being harsh, but I'm looking out for your best interests. You are going to have a large family, they will need a mother."

"Mum, I have that all planned out. I want two girls, one year apart so they can be friends," Molly said wistfully, thinking how nice it would have been to have a sister.

Mrs. MacKenzie gave a short laugh. "Two girls. How nice. That's what I wanted too."

"Really?" Molly asked, dumfounded.

"Margaret, how many brothers do I have?" Mrs. MacKenzie asked.

"Well, you have six," Molly answered.

'How many sisters do I have?"

"None."

"What about your grandmother, my mother, how many brothers and sisters does she have?"

Molly had to think for a moment.

"She had, well," Molly paused, thinking it out in her head, "She had six brothers and no sisters." Slowly, Molly was understanding what her mother was trying to tell her.

"Are you saying that no matter what I do, I'll have six sons and one daughter?" Molly asked in horror.

Her mother nodded. "Your father and I tried every known birth control on the planet, Margaret. Yet here I am with six sons and one daughter. And when you grow older, you'll learn that abstinence isn't an option in marriage."

Molly opened her mouth in horror, "Mum, I do not want to think about you and Dad like that!"

"The women in our family have been like this for the last seven hundred years, Margaret. It was a curse, apparently. However, no one knows what it was, so there is no way to break it. You will be pregnant seven times. No more, no less. You just need to know this when you're thinking of your future." With that Mrs. MacKenzie stood up, grabbed her wand and continued making dinner.

Molly sat at the table until dinner, lost in her thoughts.

88888

"He's singing again," Aelecia muttered under her breath.

It was a beautiful day in early November. The sun was shining brightly, and Molly and her friends decided to take advantage and spend the day outdoors.

"She loves me, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves me, yeah, yeah, yeah," Arthur was singing.

"Is that the Butterflies you're singing?" Molly asked him, trying to sound interested.

"No, it's the Beatles, the greatest muggle band of all time!" Arthur said enthusiastically.

It was hard to say when Arthur's muggle obsession began. Over the summer, Arthur spent a weekend with a cousin, who was a squib. Apparently, that weekend changed his life.

"Why do you like them so much?" Aelecia asked, rolling her eyes. "You sing their songs every single day."

"What's not to like?" Arthur asked. "I wish I had a recory player. Then I could buy their recors, and play them."

Aelecia gave Molly a look that clearly said, "Not again."

"Recory players use ele-electriste to run. We're learning all about it in Muggle Studies. Look, Professor White gave me a plug/" Arthur pulled out a strange object that had two small prongs. "Muggles use all different kinds of plugs. I might start collecting them. Isn't it beautiful?"

Molly held out her hand and he gave her the plug to look at. It was strange, this plug. Imagine that Muggles needed this little object to accomplish something a simple spell could do.

Aelecia's wand made a loud popping noise. "Oh, I have to go, I've got a study group." She gave them a long look. "I really wish you joined this group with me."

"Aelecia, I have no need for a extra study group in potions," Molly laughed. Potions was by far her worse subject now. "Trust me, just taking the class is plenty."

Aelecia waved and headed back towards the castle. Molly and Arthur were alone again. They were finding themselves alone a lot this year. Emma and Michael were both on the quidditch team, and Aelecia always had a club or study group to go to.

"Would you ever go to a muggle music concert?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Molly laughed. "I've never even thought about it. I like Wizard music well enough, why bother with muggle music?"

"I would love to see the Beatles. I'm hoping this summer that I can go to America and see a concert." His excited face turned sour. "But there probably won't be enough money, I mean time for me to go."

Molly briefly wondered about Arthur's financial situation. There have been a couple times when he's mentioned something he'd like to do, but then worry about the cost. She decided it wasn't her place to ask any questions. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

After a long silence, Molly asked, "What do want to do when you get out of here?"

"Please don't laugh, but I'd love to work in muggle relations. I think I would really like that."

"I would never laugh at you, Arthur," Molly said quietly. "But what about drawing? You're very, very good."

Arthur's cheeks became so red they almost matched his hair. "Thank you," he said shyly. "But you can't make any money as an artist. I'll always draw though. I like it to much to give it up."

"Well, I think you're the best artist I've ever seen," Molly proclaimed.

"Thank you." The blushing increased, if that was possible. "What about you? You're going into Magical Law Enforcement, right?" Arthur asked.

Molly remembered the conversation with her mother and felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't know anymore."

88888

Christmas was wonderful this year. Instead of going home to her mum's, she stayed with Maddox and his new wife Marlene in London. Only married six months, they were expecting their first baby in four months.

Maddox always liked to joke that he never thought he could marry Marlene because of her name, not wanting to add yet another person in the family whose name started with "Ma." Molly liked Marlene, but was quite envious of her and Maddox' closeness.

On Christmas morning, Molly woke up with presents at the end of her bed. Much more than she expected.

"Miss Molly, come down, and we'll open presents together," Maddox called.

Even though Molly was now fifteen years old, she never tired of hearing her oldest brother call her Miss Molly. After putting on her dressing gown, she quickly scooped up her presents and hurried downstairs.

None of her other brothers gave her a present, which she expected. Though it always hurt a little. Every year Molly made sure that her brothers had something small to open. Even if it was only some candy.

She opened the present from Arthur last. The package was very flat and quite large. She scanned the card, "Happy Christmas Molly! Turns out I was saying the word wrong. This is a record, not a recory. Enjoy! Love, Arthur."

Molly had learned over the years not to throw away the parchment that wrapped Arthur's gifts. Today's paper was another treasure. There was Molly, in her school robes, half looking up mistletoe hanging above her. Molly looked carefully at the drawing. It didn't seem very accurate. She knew she wasn't that slender, she was the first to admit that she'd like to lose five pounds. Her hair wasn't that curly, and she had more freckles on her nose. Maybe that's how he sees you, a voice whispered in her ear.

After unwrapping the present she held in her hands a record. Molly wanted to laugh, typical Arthur. The record was for The Supremes. Molly briefly wondered if she could bewitch something to play it.

"What in the world is that, Miss Molly?" Maddox asked.

Molly giggled, "Just a present from a friend."

88888

"Molly, please sit down." It was months later, nearing the end of the school term.

Molly took a step in the classroom where Professor Birch and Professor Dumbledore were sitting. All fifth years had a conference with some teachers to discuss their career options.

"So Molly, according to your file, you're interested in Magical Law Enforcement."

"I was," Molly said. "No, I am. I mean, I was interested."

"Was?" Professor Birch asked kindly, "What are you thinking about now, Molly?"

"Well, when I graduate, I'll need a job, but after that…" Molly trailed off. Was she really willing to give up a career for a family that didn't even exist yet? "But then I'll get married. Married and have children. I suppose I'll have a large family, so it would be best if I don't work," Molly spoke quickly, without taking a breath.

"Do you want a large family?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Apparently I'm not going to have a choice in the matter," Molly muttered under her breath.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I remember your mother's career conference. She had exactly the same attitude that you do."

Molly frowned, "And look how well that turned out. Mum never worked a day in her life. She and Dad were married a month after graduating Hogwarts."

"Do you really believe that there is a curse on the women in you family?" he asked.

She was surprised that Professor Dumbledore knew anything about that. She wondered how many of her women relatives said the same thing. "That's the only thing it can be," Molly whined, "I researched my family tree. Six boys and one girl on the women's side go back since the fourteenth century! Seven hundred years, Professor. I can't compete against that."

"Molly, it could be years before you marry. Let's concentrate on now, and right after Hogwarts. What would you like to do?"

"Be a Law Enforcer," Molly said miserably. "I know I would make a great one."

"Well," Professor Birch said cheerily, "for that you'll need Transfiguration, I see your work was improved there."

"Also, keep up the good work in charms," Professor Dumbledore added. "Defense Against the Dark Arts should do it. That leaves some room for Elective work."

They continued chatting for a few minutes, and Molly felt like she might have control over her destiny after all.

88888

Later that day, in the Great Hall, Molly was telling her friends about her career advisement.

"I knew you wanted to be an Enforcer," Michael yelled out. "You try to enforce us all of the time!"

Emma and Aelecia laughed at this while Molly blushed. "It's not like I order you all around or anything, do I?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nah, but admit it, you are very strong in your convictions," Michael said.

"Convictions?" Aelecia asked. "I wasn't aware you knew what that term meant, Michael. I'm impressed."

Michael pouted, "I can use big words when I want to."

"Well, I've decided to drop Divination. I thought I wanted to know my future, but I'm not so sure any more." Suddenly wanting to change the subject, Molly added, "Did I tell you all, I'm an aunt!"

Aelecia and Emma sighed. "That's so wonderful," Aelecia said.

"Babies are so cute!" Emma cooed.

Michael and Arthur rolled their eyes at each other. "Girls," muttered Michael.

"It's a baby girl. Maddox decided to break the tradition and call her Elizabeth, Betsy for short. She has red hair, like me!" Molly was incredibly proud of her little niece, though she was only one day old.

The girls went on to talk about babies until Michael suddenly asked, "Molly, if you're giving up Divination with me, what are you taking instead?"

That was the question Molly wanted to avoid for now. "Muggle studies," Molly said, and suddenly her face went scarlet.

"Muggle studies?" Arthur asked interestedly. "Molly, that's great, we'll be in the class together. What made you see my point of view?"

She turned and looked at him, "You've always been so excited about muggles. I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about. I might need your help with homework," she added shyly.

He smiled. "Anytime."


	3. Hogwarts Year Seven

**Chapter Three – Hogwarts, Year Seven**

History was about to be made. Molly was about to go to King's Station to catch the Hogwart's Express by herself. Her youngest brother, Malcolm had graduated Hogwarts last school year. This was the first year she had no sibling to accompany her.

Her mother, in typical mum fashion, decided that since Molly had done the trip six times before, she no longer needed her hand held. "Mum?" Molly asked. "I'm going to leave now!" It was ten-thirty and Molly wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to find a good compartment on the train.

Her mother walked down a few flights of stairs and looked at Molly. "Dear, I'm only saying this only for your own good. If you're ever going to get a boyfriend, you really need to lose ten pounds."

Molly flushed. Since she was the only child left at home, her mother decided to spend all her time making Molly more presentable. And one of her mother's complaints was that Molly weighed too much. The truth was Molly was a healthy weight, just not the tooth pick her mother wanted. No sweets had been allowed in the house all summer. Her mother insisted that Molly start exercising everyday.

These rules had done some good; Molly's skirts had a little more room in them. But everyday Molly felt like she had failed her mother. "Don't order anything off of the trolley, and make sure you don't eat a lot at the feast tonight," her mother warned.

"Yes, Mum," Molly answered dutifully. The first thing she planned on doing on the train was buying a chocolate frog.

"Well, be off. I suppose we might see you at Christmas, unless you stay with your brother again. If we don't, have a good year, and we'll see you at graduation."

Molly hadn't been back at Christmas in two years. She planned on staying with Maddox, Marlene, Betsy and baby that would be arriving any day now. Her brothers were certainly getting married and starting families right away. Molly was now the proud aunt of two nieces and two nephews with three more on the way.

Molly picked up a handful of floo powder and scattered it among the flames, "Good-bye, Mum," she said without looking at her mother. "King's Cross Station!"

A moment later, the station appeared. Molly fell to the ground, having tried to hard to balance her trunk. "Molly, are you okay?" she heard Arthur ask.

Molly laughed, "Only thing hurt is my pride!" She took a look at her friend. Arthur had changed over the summer. He was maybe four inches taller and broader in the shoulders as well. His acne, which always was a problem for him, seemed to be clearing up nicely. He reached out his hand to help her up.

When she placed her hand in his, she felt a strange tingling sensation. "And up we go," he laughed. Molly was on her feet in a moment, but then tripped, right into Arthur's arms. He quickly put his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him. Neither of them moved.

"It's really good to see you again, Molly," Arthur said.

Molly blushed. "Same here. Let's go find the gang," she said too cheerfully. They ran through the bricks onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Aelecia was standing right by the entrance. Molly looked at her robe, and no surprise there, Aelecia had been named Head Girl.

Molly gave her a quick hug, "I knew it would be you," she told her friend. "I expect the normal privileges that come with being the best friend of the Head Girl," she teased.

"Thanks," Aelecia said, pleased. "I'll try to find you all near the end of the journey," she said as she ran off to the train.

Molly and Arthur left their luggage near the train and went to find a compartment. Molly looked around at all of the students. "The first years look so small!" she proclaimed. "We were never that tiny, were we?"

Arthur laughed, "I know I was!" Molly giggled, remembering the small boy who became her good friend.

They settled themselves in a compartment near the front. Within minutes, Emma and Michael joined them. "Sorry lot we are, not being prefects or Head Boy or Girl," Michael joked.

Emma swatted Michael on the arm. "You're dating the Head Girl, that means you're golden."

Arthur and Molly laughed. In a move that surprised them all, Michael and Aelecia announced near the end of the last school year that they were a couple. In retrospect, it was a good match. Michael made Aelecia take life a little less seriously, and Aelecia actually made Michael strive to be something more than just a class clown.

The gang enjoyed their last trip to Hogwarts. Molly held the promise to herself and had not only one, but two chocolate frogs. "God, I love chocolate," she sighed contentedly.

88888

"Happy Birthday!" everyone in the Gryffindor common room cried.

Molly looked around in amazement. The common room was decorated with flashing ribbons and balloons. There was a large banner that she could tell Arthur drew that said, "Happy Birthday Molly!" In the center was a large chocolate birthday cake.

Emma ran up and gave Molly a hug, "Are you surprised? We worked so hard to keep this a secret."

Molly laughed, "I had no idea! I always say I don't want a fuss."

"Thank Arthur for this, it was all his idea," Michael said.

Molly looked at Arthur and smiled. "Thank you very much," she told him.

Arthur blushed, causing his cheeks to almost match his hair. "You're welcome. Let's cut the cake!"

The celebration lasted for hours. Students from every year wanted to be included in the fun. Well after midnight, only Arthur and Molly were left in the common room, sitting at a table.

Molly couldn't stop grinning, "This was the best birthday I ever had," she proclaimed. Molly looked at the fire, while Arthur was drawing. When the party started winding down, he ran up to his room and grabbed his notebook and started drawing.

"I think I'm ready for bed," she announced and quickly stood up, knocking over Arthur's notebook. Papers scattered everywhere. "Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry!"

Molly bent over and started picking up as many drawings as she could. "Molly, don't worry, I'll get them," Arthur cried. Molly wouldn't hear of it, and grabbed more than half. Sitting down, she started looking through the drawings. These were pictures she had never seen. Molly was puzzled; she thought Arthur showed her all of his work.

"Molly…" Arthur started to say, and then stopped. Molly continued to look through the pictures, realizing that every single drawing was of her. There was a picture of Molly laughing by the lake. Another showed her concentrating, holding a vial in the potions dungeon. The last picture showed Molly sitting in her favorite chair in the common room, looking happily into the fire.

Molly looked up at Arthur, surprised. "These are beautiful," she whispered, standing up. Arthur stood up as well. She looked up at him, when had he gotten more than a head taller than her?

"Molly…" Arthur said again, not sure of what to say.

Impulsively, she put her arms around Arthur and gave him a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her, and didn't let go. Before she realized what was happening, Molly raised her head and felt Arthur press his lips against hers. Never having been kissed before, Molly worried about what to do next. Quickly, she learned that the best thing was not to think too much.

A few minutes later, Arthur took her hand and they went to sit on a couch in front of the fire. "Molly…" he said yet again.

Molly laughed and stroked his cheek, "I know that's my name, Arthur."

Arthur took a deep breath, "Molly, I think I've loved you since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express," he said nervously.

Molly smiled, realizing that she loved him too, just never knew it. "I love you too," Molly said shyly.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

Molly nodded. "I do!" she said, leaning in for another kiss.

During their kiss, Molly broke into a laugh. "I am doing this wrong?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Oh no!" Molly cried, then blushed. "That was wonderful. I just realized that now, now this is the best birthday I ever had."

88888

The next day when Molly and Arthur told their friends there was no surprise among them. "We knew it would happen sooner or later," Emma said matter of factly.

"It's about time, mate," Michael said, slapping Arthur on the back.

"Just don't let this cut into your studying time too much," Aelecia said. "After all, this is the N.E.W.T year."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and grinned. They knew they could accomplish anything they wanted, just as long as they were together.

88888

Molly never realized how close one could become to a person. Everyday, Arthur and she would talk for hours, either walking through the hallways or in the common room. Arthur's timidness and Molly's so-called bossiness was a good match. They complimented each other perfectly.

They shared many secrets. Molly learned that money in the Weasley family was very tight. His mother refused to work, and his father was unemployed a great deal of the time. Molly wasn't ready to share her secret, about the curse on the women in her family. She knew would have to eventually.

Molly was enjoying her last visit to Hogsmeade as a student. She and Arthur casually walked through the stores, holding hands and laughing. Near the end, they met up with Aelecia, Michael, Emma and Emma's new boyfriend Clarke. Everyone decided to have a shot of fire whisky to celebrate, being that they all were of age.

Nervously, Molly took her shot glass and held it up in a toast. "To us, for actually making it through seven years!"

"To us!" everyone cried. Molly gulped down the firewhiskey, feeling the liquor burn her throat. Shaking her head, she said, "That was good!"

The group started laughing. Busy talking, they barely noticed that the sixth years and younger were being rounded up. On the last trip to Hogsmeade each year, all seventh years were allowed to stay until ten o'clock at night.

"Shall we have another?" Michael asked. Molly looked at Arthur, who was quickly counting the money in his pocket. She could tell there wasn't enough for another drink.

"Yes, we shall," Molly said. "And this round is on me!"

A few hours later, the seventh years were escorted back to Hogwarts. Molly hated to admit it, but she was very tipsy. After she bought a round, Michael insisted on buying another. Followed by Emma. Then they all knew they had to stop.

As she and Arthur walked hand in hand back towards the school, Molly decided she didn't want to go inside yet. "Arthur," she whispered in his ear. "Let's go to the lagoon."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Should we? We shouldn't break any rules," he said, almost tripping over his feet.

Molly kissed his neck. "Maybe I'm feeling naughty," she giggled.

That was all the encouragement Arthur needed. Checking to make sure no teachers were watching, the pair snuck out of line and ran towards the lagoon. Molly had never seen the lagoon this late at night, it was beautiful.

She flopped down on her back and looked at the stars. Arthur lay down next to her, but instead of looking up, he laid on his side and looked at her. For almost ten minutes, the pair lay in silence.

"Only two more weeks," Arthur whispered.

Molly smiled. She was excited about leaving Hogwarts, and the challenges ahead. She had her game plan set. Maddox was being very generous and letting her move in with his family in London until she found a job. The only problem was that Arthur would be far away in Manchester.

"We'll still see each other lots, won't we Arthur?" Molly asked, suddenly worried.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Molly. I'm going to try to find a job in London. Then we'll be in the same town, and can see each other every day."

"I'd like that," Molly whispered. For the next hour, the two stopped talking, enjoying the privacy being at the lagoon this late offered. Only when Arthur slipped his hand underneath her shirt, did Molly pull away.

"Please, I'm not ready for that Arthur. I'm sorry," Molly pleaded, confused, because she did want to be with him that way, yet she knew she wanted to wait as well.

Arthur brought her back into his arms and stroked her hair. "Shh…don't worry. We have all the time in the world for that."

"We will get married someday, won't we Arthur?"

"Are you asking me to marry you, Molly MacKenzie?" Arthur asked.

Molly sat up and took his hand, "Well, I guess I am," she laughed.

Arthur sat up next to her and put his arm around her, "I accept your proposal of matrimony," he teased, kissing her on the nose, then bringing her in for a kiss more appropriate for a couple that was engaged.

The pair lost all track of time, laughing, talking, and planning their future together. Suddenly, hearing footsteps, they broke from their embrace. "I hear students out of bed!" called Apollyon Pringle, the school's caretaker.

Quickly, Molly and Arthur stood up and started running towards the school, hand in hand. "We're in so much trouble," Molly whispered. Molly felt something pulling her down, Arthur had tripped.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I think I hurt my ankle," Arthur said in a strained voice. "Molly, go back to school, I don't want you caught."

Molly wasn't sure of what to do, not wanting to leave Arthur by himself. "Molly, go!" Arthur said more forcibly.

"I love you!" she said, as she started to run.

Ten minutes later, she found herself in front of the Gryffindor Common room. The Fat Lady was standing there, with her arms crossed. "Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?" she bellowed.

"Please, please be quiet," Molly pleaded. "A teacher might hear you!"

Apparently not listening to Molly, she continued, "It is four o'clock in the morning! What ever possessed you to be out of bed this late! Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten into?"

Molly decided to beg, "I was with Arthur, we're getting married, please don't be upset! Please!"

The Fat Lady's face softened. "Married? I knew you two would end up together, I knew it!"

Molly smiled, thinking that someday Arthur would become her husband. "Now what's the password, dear?"

"Chocolate Frog."

88888

Molly visited Arthur in the hospital wing the next morning. The school nurse, Madam Candide had fixed his ankle in a heartbeat. "Then why are you here, Arthur?" Molly asked.

Arthur rolled over to his side and lifted up his shirt. There were some marks on his back. "Pringle's punishment for being out of bed," he laughed. "Don't worry, Molly, I'll be out this afternoon."

News of Molly's and Arthur's engagement passed through the school quickly. Emma came up to Molly in a huff. "I have to find out you're engaged from a painting?" she asked. "Why couldn't you have told me?"

Molly was surprised, she hadn't told anyone but… "Oh Emma, I'm sorry. I told the Fat Lady, she must have spread it to other paintings." She hugged her friend. "You'll be a bridesmaid, won't you?"

Emma brightened. "Of course I will!"

The next two weeks passed very quickly, and before Molly knew it, graduation day was upon her. The ceremony was brief, but the party afterward lasted all night. Molly's entire family was there. She knew Maddox had to pull some strings to make sure all her brothers, along with their wives were there. It was no small feat, considering Molly now had seven nieces and nephews with one on the way.

She was nervous meeting her future mother-in-law, but felt she made a decent impression. Arthur's father was a very nice man, Molly was sad that such misfortune had fallen upon him.

Molly watched in awe as Arthur took her father to the side to have a chat. She knew the conversation went well when it ended in a hearty handshake and a slap on the back.

Molly looked around at her family with a joy she never knew possible. Yes, she might not be very close with them, but she knew her family would never let her down. And soon, she and Arthur would be adding to that family, with their own children.

Molly sighed as she felt Arthur slip his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "Let's tell our families the good news."


	4. London Year One

Chapter Four – London, Year One  
  
"Molly, we need another copy as soon as you can," Sergeant Mora told her.  
  
Molly nodded and waved her wand, and a minute later a copy of the Enforcer report appeared.  
  
"Here you are, sir," Molly said cheerfully. After two months of constant searching, Molly had found the perfect job for herself. She was working as an office assistant for the Magical Law Enforcement department in the Ministry. She didn't particularly like the work, but she loved being in the middle of a busy office like this.  
  
She was very content with life. She had a job she loved, lived in a town she loved and almost every night, was with the man she loved. Arthur, true to his word, did in fact find a job in muggle relations. Right now it was a temporary position, but could turn into a full-time job.  
  
Molly allowed herself a brief glance out of the window. Above ground, there was snow on the ground, however, looking out the window, one would think that the building was in Cancun.  
  
"Green smoke above the building? That's the second report I've heard this year," Sergeant Mora was talking to the Chief, "Must be some nutter."  
  
Being curious, Molly tried to overhear the conversation. Another attack? Molly thought. Two months ago, a month after Molly had started working, a wizard had been found dead. Someone had used the unforgivable curse, Avada Kedarva, on him. That was bad enough, but there was a puff of green smoke that almost looked the shape of a skull floating above the wizard's house. Now it looked like the murderer had found another victim. The green smoke must be his calling card.  
  
Hours later, Molly apparated to the small bed-sitter she lived in. She quickly lit a fire, in case Arthur wanted to call. She looked around the room with pleasure. It was quite small, but perfect for her. And so festive! She had it all decorated of Christmas, which was in a week.  
  
Settling on her bed, Molly picked up the latest copy of Witch's Weekly. "Molly!" she heard Arthur cry from the fire. She looked at her fiancé, and smiled at his head, which was in the fire. "Can I come over?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you even bother asking?" she teased, "It's not like I'm going to tell you no!"  
  
He gave her a grin, and his head disappeared. Moments later, he was in the room. Molly got off of the bed and gave him a kiss. She looked at his face, "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He sat down on her bed, "I've been sacked," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't make me say it again, Molly. I've been let go. They decided that the job wasn't going to ever need to be full time. A week before Christmas, too."  
  
Molly sat down next to him and took his hand. "We'll get through this, Arthur," she told him.  
  
He buried his head in her shoulder, "I'm going to be just like my old man, a failure," he said softly.  
  
"I won't have you talking about your father that way, Arthur. He's a good man, just unlucky. He is not a failure. Just like you're not a failure."  
  
Arthur looked at her, "I know, I'm just upset."  
  
"Of course you are; the timing couldn't be worse," Molly said, putting her arm around him. "Think of this way, the Ministry is shut down for the holidays next week. That gives us lots of time to be together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even with Arthur's unemployement, Christmas was still wonderful. Her entire family was together Christmas Eve dinner. Her mother magically expanded the dining room so that fifteen place settings could fit easily, along with the children's table. Molly loved spending the time with her nieces and nephews, now eight with two on the way.  
  
Malcolm was teased endlessly that evening, being the last sibling not to have a significant other. Molly was thrilled that it wasn't her being the one teased for once. Even Arthur joined in the fun, and said that at nineteen, Malcolm was turning into an old maid.  
  
"Well, now I can never get married, just to spite you all!" Malcolm said good naturedly.  
  
"Ollie!" cried Betsy, her oldest niece.  
  
Molly laughed, and went to pick up the girl. "Look at those curls! Maddox, are you sure she's one of ours? I could never get my hair to curl like that."  
  
Marlene laughed, "She's becoming more like her father everyday, Molly."  
  
Molly held her niece to her, "I have a test for you," she told her, "Can you name all of your cousins?"  
  
Betsy shook her head, unwilling to even try. Molly walked around pointing them out to her. "Here's Marvin, Jr. and Gail, then Charles and Richard, Faith and Charity and of course your brother Edward. And we just don't know the names of the new babies-to-be yet."  
  
A couple of her brothers started hollering, "Molly's under the mistletoe!" Molly looked up, embarrassed; she indeed had unknowingly walked underneath some.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat, "That's my cue, I guess." Slowly he walked over to her and gave her a slow, lingering kiss that was only interrupted by Betsy making kissy noises. Molly had almost forgotten that her family was in the room.  
  
A week later, Molly and Arthur went to a dance for New Year's Eve. Together, they watched the clock and toasted 1969. "May this be the best year ever!" they told each other.  
  
No one knew then that 1969 would be a year that changed Britain forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months later, the office was in a panic. Molly was speaking to someone through the fire. "Green smoke above your house?" she asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Don't go in alone, please don't. I'm going to send someone out to be with you right away."  
  
Molly was now a dispatcher for the Magical Law Enforcement team. She sighed, too many people these days spoke of the same thing. No one was safe any more.  
  
Sergeant Mora sat on her desk. "Did you hear, Molly? We have a name for who's behind this."  
  
Molly sat upright. "That's great! Now we know who to look for."  
  
He shook his head, "He's calling himself Lord Voldemort. Apparently, he's been gathering some followers who are calling themselves Death Eaters. Death Eaters. What kind of a name is that?"  
  
"Voldemort," Molly repeated. "So he's the one behind all this, eh? Wonder what he wants?"  
  
"Probably just to cause mayhem," Mora said, "In any case, he's been officially classified as a dark wizard. The Aurors are going to be hunting him now."  
  
"That's good," Molly said brightly, "He'll be caught in a week!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Voldemort was not caught in a week. Two months later, Molly and her mother were out to lunch, starting to plan some details for her wedding. They had decided to wed in May of 1970, which was only nine months away.  
  
Molly's mother wanted a lavish wedding, with no expense spared. Molly and Arthur wanted nothing of that; just a simple ceremony with family and friends. Molly was finding it harder and harder to stand up to her mother.  
  
Today, her mother was worried, and not about the wedding. "Mum, you'd tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "I'm worried about you father, Margaret. He was contacted by one of the Death Eater people. And he hasn't gone to the Aurors yet,"  
  
Molly was shocked. "He wouldn't join them, would he?"  
  
Her mother glared at her, "Of course he wouldn't. How could you think that?"  
  
"I didn't think that, Mum," Molly said quickly, "I know Dad would never become a dark wizard. I just see so much of this at work. This month alone, three people have been killed. There's even talk that the Death Eaters are going after muggles."  
  
Mrs. MacKenzie straightened up, a clear sign to Molly that the confidences were over. "Now dear, about you wedding dress..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly, someone's in the fire for you," an office assistant told her a month later.  
  
"Take a message, please, I'm swamped," Molly pleaded.  
  
"Molly, you better take this, it's your mum."  
  
Molly looked up, startled. Her mother had never contacted her at work before. Something must be wrong. She ran over to the fire.  
  
"Mum?" Molly asked worriedly.  
  
"Margaret, I'm in a neighbor's house. There's a serpent above our house!" her mother said frantically.  
  
Molly felt her insides turn cold. "Green smoke?" she whispered.  
  
The head in the fire nodded. "Margaret, I can't go in there!"  
  
"Stay where you are, Mum. I'll be right there!" and with that Molly stood up and apparated to the house she grew up in.  
  
Her mother was running from her neighbor's house and hugged her. Molly looked up. It was the first time she had ever seen the Dark Mark in person. Anger was beginning to boil over in Molly.  
  
Slowly, she unwrapped herself from her mother's grip. Taking her hand, she said, "Let's go inside."  
  
Together they walked inside the house. The living room was wrecked. The couch was overturned, and pictures broken. Molly tried to take her mother's hand, but Mrs. MacKenzie brushed her away. Walking into the kitchen, Molly gasped. There was her father, lying on the floor. Someone must have done the killing curse; he looked like he was sleeping.  
  
Mrs. MacKenzie sat down hard on a chair, and brought her hand to her mouth. "What am I going to do?" she moaned.  
  
Molly quickly ran to the nearest fireplace and lit it. She spoke to her co-workers, who arranged a patrol to get to the house as soon as possible. Then she started the hard task of telling all of her brothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Molly was in her parent's living room with her six brothers and her mother. The Law Enforcement squad had already been by; they cleaned the place up a bit, and took her father's body. There weren't many arrangements to be made.  
  
"I don't believe this," Maddox said.  
  
"It seems unreal," Matthew added.  
  
"How could someone do this?" Magnus asked.  
  
"This isn't the first time," Molly said. "This is happening to families all over the country. No one is safe. I see it at work."  
  
Maddox sat down next to Molly and held her hand. Touched by this, Molly let herself finally cry since seeing her father's body on the floor.  
  
"Why Daddy?" she sobbed into Maddox' shoulder. Maddox sat there, stroking her hair.  
  
Ten minutes later, the group decided to go back to their own families. Molly would stay with her mother for the night. After the funeral, her mother would stay with one of her brothers for a while.  
  
An hour later, her mother was asleep, with a glass of dreamless sleep. Molly realized she hadn't told Arthur the news. Quickly, she apparated to his apartment. He wasn't there. She tried her apartment, he also wasn't there. She even flooed to his parents house to check, he wasn't there. Molly was starting to get hysterical. She had to see Arthur.  
  
Molly wanted to stay in her parent's house, in case her mother needed her. However, every ten minutes, she apparated to her bed-sitter, seeing if Arthur was around. Two hours later, she saw his head in the fire. "Molly! I have good news. I'm coming over." Thirty seconds later, he was in there.  
  
"Molly, I got the job! In the Ministry of Magic, the one I was telling you about," he stopped when he saw her face, "Molly what's wrong?"  
  
"Arthur Weasley! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Where have you been?" she yelled.  
  
"I was in the Leaky Cauldron with Michael, having a drink," he said, eyes wide open.  
  
"Don't you have any consideration for me? I had no idea where you were!" Molly knew it wasn't fair to take out her anger on Arthur.  
  
Arthur looked afraid, "Molly, what's wrong?" he repeated.  
  
"My father's dead," and with that, the tears started all over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The funeral was beautiful, everyone agreed, except for Molly. The heat of the August sun seemed to mock Molly's pain. The sound of children laughing made Molly even more upset. She could barely look at her ten nieces and nephews, with two more on the way.  
  
Molly held the urn that held her father's ashes. The group was slowly making its way to a small forest. There was a pond there, where Molly's father had asked her mother to marry him. That was where he wanted his ashes scattered. Molly had no idea her father was such a romantic.  
  
Molly saw Marvin Jr., looking so sad that her heart started melting. "Where's grampy?" he asked over and over. No one could help him understand. She picked him up, his little legs, getting tired from walking. "Grampy's in the afterlife, sweetie. You'll see him again someday."  
  
"Ghosty?"  
  
"No Marvin, he's not a ghosty, he's moved on."  
  
She watched her mother take the urn and slowly spread some of the ashes over the lake. Molly played with the sapphire engagement ring Arthur had given for Christmas. A completely selfish thought entered her head, who would give her away at her wedding? Tears silently fell down her cheeks. Within a moment, Arthur was there, slowly wiping them off her face. She grabbed his hand with her free one and quickly kissed it.  
  
It was now Molly's turn to spread the ashes. She gently put Marvin Jr. down and took the remaining ashes. "Good-bye Daddy," she whispered, as the ashes sank slowly into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her father's murder, Molly became a bit paranoid. She would become hysterical if Arthur was five minutes later than he said he would be. Molly was incredibly grateful that Arthur was so understanding. He never was cross with her if she asked him endless questions about where he was and if he was safe.  
  
One day, a month after the funeral, Molly and Arthur were talking about practical matters. It was decided that Molly would work until their first child was born. Hearing Arthur talk about having a small family, Molly knew it was time to tell him.  
  
"Two children will be perfect, Molly," Arthur said, beaming.  
  
"We're going to have more than two children, Arthur," Molly said in a low voice.  
  
"Do you want more than two?" Arthur asked, "Three?"  
  
"We're going to have seven," she said, not looking at him.  
  
"Seven!" Arthur exclaimed, "Are you mad? Seven children?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Molly, I don't...I mean to say...I don't know if I want that many children," Arthur stuttered.  
  
Molly looked at him miserably. "If you marry me, you won't have any choice!"  
  
"What do you mean, if I marry you? Molly what are you saying?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Arthur, there is a curse in the women in my family. The women all have the same amount of children. Six boys, followed by one girl. Arthur, it's been like that for seven hundred years!"  
  
"Seven children?"  
  
Molly nodded. "I know this is a lot to deal with Arthur. No one knows how to break the curse. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Arthur was silent. "Please say something," Molly begged.  
  
"How will we be able to afford seven children?" he asked.  
  
"We'll manage. Maybe the stupid curse won't come true. Arthur, I don't want to lose you over this!"  
  
Arthur took Molly in his arms and smiled. "It's a good thing I like kids!"  
  
A/N – Seems like Molly is becoming the force of nature she is in the books! Just so you all know, I can no longer work on this story at work. Someone saw me and I got in trouble. Oops! I will not be updating this story on a regular basis for a bit. Fic wise, my priority is finishing my epic story "The Forgiveness Within," (check it out if you have a chance, hint, hint) I will continue this as soon as I have some spare time, which isn't often. Cheers! 


	5. London Year Two

Chapter Five – London, Year Two  
  
Molly was getting married in six months. In six little months she would become Mrs. Arthur Wealsey. Then why was she so miserable?  
  
Lord Voldemort was everywhere it seemed. Not a day went by when the Daily Prophet had a story on him and his followers. Some people went as far as to not call him by his name, claiming even the name frightened them.  
  
Molly paced in her bedroom. After her father's death, Molly moved home to be near her mother. It was agreed that the house would be sold after Molly was married. Her mother had no desire to live in an empty house. Maddox, being the wonderful person that he was offered to let their mother move in with his family. Mrs. MacKenzie declined, stating that she'd feel in the way, and would prefer to live with her brother, who was also recently widowed.  
  
She looked at her hourglass. She and Arthur were going out tonight and he should have been here by now. She ran downstairs, "Mum, has Arthur been in the fire at all?"  
  
Her mother was on the couch, crocheting, "I would have told you if he was, Margaret," she said, not even looking up.  
  
The doorbell rang. Thank goodness, Molly thought. She could see his familiar profile through the glass in the front door. She opened the door, he was holding some wild flowers. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"Why are you assuming these are for you?" he teased.  
  
"Because I know you. Accio flower vase!" A crystal vase flew from the china cabinet. Molly waved her wand again, and the vase filled with water. Gently, she placed the flowers inside and put the vase on the hall table.  
  
"I'm leaving for the night, Mum," Molly told her mother.  
  
Mrs. MacKenzie waved her hand, "Good night."  
  
Walking on the drive, Molly said, "I don't know why I'm living there. Mum barely knows I'm there."  
  
Arthur took her arm, "You're doing a very good thing, Molly."  
  
Molly sighed, "I know." Molly knew she had to say something. "Arthur, instead of going out to dinner, can we go back to your place and talk?"  
  
"Talk? What do you want to talk about?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there," Molly said.  
  
They both apparated at the same time to Arthur's small apartment. She positioned herself across from Arthur and took off her engagement ring. Holding the ring out to him she said, "I'm breaking our engagement."  
  
Arthur stood there, motionless. Molly tried to place the ring in his hand, but he wouldn't accept it. "Molly, what are you doing?" he cried.  
  
"I can't get married Arthur. I'm sorry," she said calmly.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked.  
  
Molly went to sit down on Arthur's small couch. "This isn't because of something you've done, Arthur. You've been wonderful. It's a very important decision I've made."  
  
Arthur sat down next to her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
Molly looked down at her hands. "Because I don't want to want to be hurt again," she whispered.  
  
"Molly, I don't understand."  
  
"I love you Arthur, I do. There are so many crazy things happening right now. I can't bear the thought of losing you! What if you're killed? I wouldn't survive if I lost you like I lost my father!" Molly cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks.  
  
Arthur looked at her, "So you're breaking up with me because of the slight chance I might be killed?"  
  
"It's not just that Arthur. I don't want to love anyone. If I don't love anyone, I won't be hurt if I lose them."  
  
"But then you won't have anyone to lose, Molly. And even if you stop loving them, they might not stop loving you. And what if something happens to you?" Arthur said gently.  
  
Suddenly the argument, which sounded perfectly reasonable an hour ago, made no sense.  
  
Arthur put his hands on her shoulders. "Molly, no one is safe. No one. We cannot let this madman ruin of lives. If we don't get married because you're worried about me being killed, he wins," he kissed her forehead, "Besides, I'm not going to let you go!"  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm being silly, aren't I?" she muttered.  
  
Arthur took the ring that she was holding and silently slipped it back on her finger. "I guess it's good to know that you love me so much that you're willing to break up with me," he teased.  
  
Molly kissed him passionately. "I love you," she whispered, as the kissing grew in intensity. After ten minutes, Arthur pulled away.  
  
"We should stop," he said quietly.  
  
Molly and Arthur had decided that they would not make love for the first time until their wedding night. No use having the first of the seven kids early, Arthur joked. Molly was glad they had decided to wait, but at the same time she couldn't wait until her wedding night.  
  
"Let's go have dinner," Molly suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Arthur said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before she knew it, Molly's wedding day was here. May 14th, 1970. After her father's death, her mother agreed that a smaller affair would be for the best. It was their family and some friends from Hogwarts and work.  
  
Molly looked at herself in the mirror. She never did lose those ten pounds her mother said she would need to lose in order to find a boyfriend. Arthur certainly never seemed to mind. Her ivory dress was simple. The empire waist dress fell just above her knees. It was sleeveless, with a square neckline.  
  
Molly wore her hair up in a twist. There were a few stubborn curls that refused to be tamed, which framed her round face. Instead of a veil, she wore a small wreath with ivory ribbons in the back. Molly felt like a princess.  
  
Emma and Aelecia entered the room, wearing their bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were identical to Molly's but were a very light blue. Both girls sighed when they saw Molly. "You look perfect," Emma cried.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married today!" Aelecia said, hugging Molly. Molly beamed, knowing that today would be one of the best days of her life.  
  
"It'll be your turn soon enough!" Molly joked. Michael and Aelecia were engaged, but Aelecia refused to marry until she was qualified as a healer, which would be at least three years from now.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me walk down the aisle with a squib," Emma joked. Arthur's groomsmen were Michael and his cousin, Zachary, who was a squib.  
  
"I couldn't have you walk down the aisle with Michael, now could I?" Molly laughed.  
  
"Hope he's good looking!" Emma was single again.  
  
"Miss Molly, it's time," Maddox entered the room. Molly felt tears in her eyes. A month ago, Maddox had asked if he could have the honor of walking Molly down the aisle. She had planned on walking down herself since her father died. But when Maddox suggested it, she could see no other option.  
  
Emma and Aelecia sighed again and went to the door. Michael and Zachary (who was good looking) were waiting. Maddox offered her his arm. She could hear the music coming from the hall. Emma and Zachary started walking, followed by Michael and Aelecia.  
  
Maddox looked at Molly. "You're going to be a wonderful wife and mother, Miss Molly," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," Molly whispered. Emma and Zachary  
  
Molly stepped into the hall and started taking her last walk as Molly MacKenzie. She looked around. All of her brothers were there, with their wives. Twelve children, ranging from five years old to two months were there, with another one on the way. Molly's mother hadn't wanted the children at the ceremony, but Molly refused to exclude them. Her nieces and nephews were a very important part of her life.  
  
She looked ahead and saw Arthur, the man she was going to pledge to spend the rest of her life with. He was beaming at her. When they reached the alter, Molly kissed Maddox on the cheek. Maddox then shook Arthur's hand and sat down.  
  
And they were married.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arthur, we're both too tired, let's just go inside," Molly pleaded. It was after the reception, and Molly and Arthur were about to enter Arthur's apartment for the first time as man and wife.  
  
"This is tradition, Molly," he laughed as he picked her up. "I have to carry you over the threshold!"  
  
"Da Dum Dum Dum," Molly was humming the wedding march.  
  
"We already did that part, silly," Arthur said.  
  
"I know, I just like the song!" Molly giggled.  
  
"Are you going to let me get us into the apartment?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll be good now," Molly promised. She was almost too excited to be still.  
  
"Molly Weasley, I promise to love you for the rest of your life. Even if, as you mother kindly reminded you today, you don't lose ten pounds before you have a baby," Arthur smiled.  
  
"Oh don't remind me! I can't believe she said that as I was eating a piece of wedding cake!" Molly shook her head, knowing her mother would never change. "Arthur Weasley, I promise to love you for the rest of your life. Even if you lose all of your hair and become blind as a bat."  
  
He kissed her quickly. "Here we go!" he said as he took a giant step into the apartment. He placed her onto the floor gently. Molly looked around and smiled. He had taken a trunk full of her possessions the other day. Seeing some trinkets out, she knew he had unpacked for her.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, shall we?"  
  
"Let me freshen up a bit," Molly said in a voice she didn't recognize.  
  
She walked into the bathroom with her overnight bag. Quickly she took off her wedding dress and changed into a light green lace nightgown that Aelecia and Emma had bought her. She took down her hair and knew she was ready.  
  
Arthur was sitting on the bed. He had taken off his jacket and dress shirt, leaving him only in a t-shirt and pants. His shoes and socks were by the side of the bed.  
  
He stood up when he saw Molly. "You look beautiful," he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Arthur blurted out.  
  
"Oh yes," Molly answered quickly. She walked over to him and took his hands. Suddenly, all the nervousness was gone as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Afterwards they held each other close. "Are you glad we waited?" Molly asked.  
  
Stroking her hair, he said, "I am, Molly. I just wished it didn't hurt so much for you."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Molly said, blushing, "I know it's only the first time. And besides, everything else was wonderful."  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Arthur grinned. "I bet we end up practicing a lot to get these kids."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later, after their honeymoon in St. Ethel, an all wizard village in the Cayman Islands, Molly and Arthur were ready to start their new life together. At first, Molly found it hard to sleep with someone else in the bed. When Arthur slept on his back, he had a tendency to snore. She was finding things out about herself as well. Molly had no idea that she grinded her teeth.  
  
Their life fell into a bit of a pattern. They would get up in the morning and go to the Ministry, since they both worked there now. Arthur had the same lunch schedule everyday, and Molly would try to join him. However, Molly wasn't always guaranteed a lunch, things being so hectic.  
  
Saturday night they kept for themselves. Molly had read in Witch Weekly that couples should try to have a date night every so often. Then once a month on Sunday, they invited one of Molly's brother's families over for lunch.  
  
As dull and boring as this sounded to Aelecia and Emma, Molly wouldn't change her life for the world. Though if she could change one thing, she would stop her mother giving her hints that she and Arthur were waiting too long to start a family.  
  
"What does she want?" Molly asked Arthur one night, exasperated.  
  
"Probably a honeymoon baby, Molly. Shall we go into the bedroom and try to conceive?" Arthur said slyly. Arthur was reorganizing his battery collection, which he seemed to do every other month.  
  
Molly swatted him on the arm, "I'm in the middle of making dinner. We've only been married six months!"  
  
Arthur sighed and looked at Molly, "Your brother Maddox and Marlene were pregnant within two months," he said in such a perfect imitation of her mum that Molly burst out laughing.  
  
"Tell your mum the truth, Molly. We're only twenty. Let's enjoy each other a bit before we rush off and start having the seven kids!"  
  
Sometimes Molly wondered if Arthur really believed her about the curse. Whenever they talked about children Arthur made jokes about all the children they would have.  
  
"You do believe me about that, don't you?" Molly asked quickly.  
  
Arthur looked at her. "I do. I think anyone would after seeing your family tree," he said softly, "I'm really worried Molly. You grew up very comfortable. I'm terrified that we're not going to have enough money for the luxuries you take for granted."  
  
Molly opened her mouth in protest, but Arthur cut her off. "I'm serious Molly. I don't make a lot of money, but I love what I do. When you stop working, I'm afraid you're going to start resenting me because of my paycheck."  
  
Molly's eyes filled with tears, "Arthur, I'd rather be poor and have you happy than well-off and you be miserable! Please believe that," she cried.  
  
"Really?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Really!" Molly answered, "Arthur, you're going to spend one fourth of your life at work. If you're not happy there, it will affect every other aspect of your life, including me. We'll find a way."  
  
Arthur smiled at her, "I needed to hear that, Molly. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now help me finish dinner so we can go practice making a baby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was at work two months later when she ran to the bathroom for the second day in a row to throw-up. "What a horrible case of the flu!" she thought to herself.  
  
Only later, at home, when she looked at a calendar, did she start putting the pieces together. As she cast the spell to confirm, she only glanced at the result. She already knew.  
  
Molly was pregnant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N – I have a very important question to ask. I feel really dumb needing to ask this, but it's necessary. Who's older? Bill or Charlie? Does the books give a definitive answer? I've always seen Charlie as the oldest. Is that right? I need to know before I start the next chapter. First one to answer gets a prize...shoot, I mean will be really cool. Yeah, that's it. First one to answer is cool! 


	6. The Burrow Year One

A/N – Thank you everyone for letting me know who was oldest! Wood-n-Snape let me know first, and as I promised, s/he is cool. Bow down to Wood-n- Snape's coolness. Thank you so much for telling me about Hplexicon, Christina B! Best HP info site ever. Check out the web address in the reviews section. I must have spent almost two hours looking at the site. Time I could have spent writing! lol! I guess this is semi AU now. Based on when the kiddies were born, Molly and Arthur were married way before Voldemort's rise to power. I don't really feel like changing my entire story around though. Hope no one minds the difference. Thanks for reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six – The Burrow, Year One  
  
"Margaret, I do wish you would consider moving," Molly's mother told her.  
  
"Mum, we're happy in London right now. We will move eventually," Molly said, stroking her ever-expanding stomach. She was now six months pregnant. Her mother had stopped by for tea. Arthur was working late tonight. She missed him, but the overtime would be worth it.  
  
"Well, you'll simply have to. You're living in such a cramped space already. How will you ever raise seven children here?" her mother asked.  
  
"I told you Mum! We are going to move, just not yet," Molly sighed.  
  
"Do you really want to raise seven children in London?" Molly's mother refused to drop the subject.  
  
"Stop it Mum! When Arthur and I find a suitable home at a reasonable price, we will move. I promise you that when that happens, you will be the first to know," Molly said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I just want what's best for you, Margaret," her mother said, wounded.  
  
"I know Mum. I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bed rest!" Molly cried.  
  
The healer nodded. Molly had only chosen this healer since Aelecia was his apprentice. Now she wished she had gone to the healer her mother had suggested. "It's not uncommon in first time mothers," Healer Peacock said.  
  
"I'm supposed to stay in bed for two months? I'll go mad! You tell him, Aelecia, I can't stay still that long," she said.  
  
Aelecia smiled and took Molly's hand, "It will be hard, Molly. But this is the best thing for the baby. I agree with Healer Peacock."  
  
Molly sighed, knowing that she would be in bed for the next two months. Aelecia would never agree unless it the right thing to do. Molly had planned on working for the next month, so there was a whole month's paycheck down the drain.  
  
"Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" Aelecia asked.  
  
"I know, it's a boy," Molly said, not looking up.  
  
"Oh," Aelecia asked, disappointed, "You preformed the spell already?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Molly said, "I just know it's going to be a boy."  
  
"Can I cast spell just to check?" Aelecia begged, "I've never gotten to use this one before."  
  
Molly grinned, seeing how excited Aelecia was. "Of course."  
  
Aelecia pointed her wand directly at Molly's bump and said, "Infanarro!" There was a white flash of light, followed by a blue flash of light. "Yep," Aelecia grinned, "You're having a boy."  
  
"I knew it," Molly said. "Now when do I have to start this bed rest?" Molly asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly?" Arthur called.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom!" Molly yelled back.  
  
She heard Arthur walking towards the room. Hurriedly, she tried to straighten up the bed a little, but it was no use. She had made a mess. Yarn and books were scattered everywhere.  
  
"Were you sleeping?" her asked, standing at the doorway.  
  
"No," she said mutinously.  
  
"Why's the bed a mess," he asked, as he went to sit down next to Molly.  
  
"I'm on bed rest," Molly muttered under her breath.  
  
"Missed that, Molly."  
  
She looked at him. "I've been put on bed rest. Something you would have known if you had made it to the healer's appointment today," she said furiously.  
  
"That was today, wasn't it?" Arthur sighed.  
  
"Yes it was!" Molly cried, "How could you have missed it? This is only the most important thing in our lives now!"  
  
He took her hand, "I'm so sorry Molly."  
  
"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the baby," Molly pouted.  
  
Arthur put his head next to her bump, "Baby, I am very, very, very sorry that I missed our appointment today," he said, kissing her stomach.  
  
Apparently, the baby heard, and gave a swift kick in response. Molly laughed, "Good thing he forgave you! Why weren't you there?" she asked more seriously.  
  
Arthur grinned, "I've found us a new place to live!"  
  
"A place to live?" Molly repeated.  
  
"It's near a small town called Ottery St. Catchpole. There are a couple of other wizarding families in the area too. They're calling it a fix-me up, so the price is really low! I went out to see it today, Molly. It's prefect."  
  
"Arthur, this isn't the right time. I can't go and see the place, and there's no way I can pack us up being on bed rest. Why don't we wait until after the baby is born?" Molly said.  
  
"It's called the Burrow, and there's a really nice garden and plenty of space for the kids to run around and play in," Arthur continued as if he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Arthur, I think it's great that we're thinking about moving. Now is not the time," Molly said frustrated, "Maybe it will still be for sale after the baby."  
  
"We can add on floors, and the kitchen is huge, which I knew you'd like..." Arthur stopped looking at her. "I thought that this would be the perfect place to raise a family."  
  
Molly snapped to attention, "Arthur Weasley, what haven't you told me?"  
  
Arthur looked straight down at his hands, "I put a down payment on the place today," he said no louder than a whisper.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Arthur looked at her miserably. "I know you'll love it," he said, "I just didn't know you'd be stuck in bed like this."  
  
"Which you would have known if you went to the Healer's with me! How could you have done something like this without telling me? Buying a house is a huge responsibility. What are the monthly payments? What interest rate did you get? What are the taxes? Did you find out any of this before you signed?" Molly asked furiously.  
  
Arthur now looked like he wanted to crawl underneath the bed and never see the light of day again. "No," he whispered, "I'll get you the paperwork." He stood up, and with stooped shoulders walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Molly was livid. Early on in their marriage, Molly took control of the finances. She put them on a very strict budget. Their children would one day go to Hogwarts; they needed all of the extra money they could find to pay for seven tuitions.  
  
Arthur sat down on the bed holding just a couple sheets of paper. Molly looked through everything quickly. He had used their savings for the down payment. Luckily, she had already bought everything for the baby or they would have been in trouble. The monthly payments were actually cheaper than their rent in London. She added some figures in her head. Things would be tight, especially with only one salary, but they would manage.  
  
"Please say something," Arthur begged.  
  
Molly looked up at her husband. "This isn't nearly as bad as it could be Arthur," she stopped and gave him an icy stare when he smiled at her. The smiling stopped immediately. "You are still in a lot of trouble, mister. What ever possessed you to make a decision like this without me?"  
  
"I thought you'd be pleased," he said.  
  
"Pleased? How can I be pleased thinking you care so little about my opinion that you don't even ask for it?"  
  
Arthur's jaw dropped, "Molly!" he cried, "That's not what happened! I promise you. Just the other day you told me I should take the initiative more!"  
  
Molly felt her anger slowly beginning to subside. In an argument a few days ago, she told him he never made up his mind about anything. He was simply trying to do what she asked him to do. "I did say that, Arthur. But I meant on little things, like starting dinner when you know I'm working late. Not buying a house."  
  
"Oh. How was I supposed to know that?" Arthur asked.  
  
"You were supposed to read my mind," Molly said. Feeling the baby kick, she added, "Look, the baby agrees with me." She took Arthur's hand and rested it on her stomach. He moved to sit down next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
"There's just one more thing..." Arthur started.  
  
Molly closed her eyes. Now what was he going to throw at her?  
  
"When the deal went through, I sublet this apartment. We need to be out in a week."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, Arthur and Molly were being driven in a car by Zachary, Arthur's cousin. After five months of pregnancy, women were not advised to apparate. Flooing was out of the question since Molly wasn't sure of where she was going. It would be very easy for her to fall. Arthur had suggested the Knight Bus, but they couldn't transport all of their belongings.  
  
That left only muggle transportation. Arthur and Zachary rented a trailer to hitch to the car this morning. Molly thought that Arthur was more excited about going into a muggle store than moving into his own house.  
  
"You should have seen it Molly. I told him what I needed. He pressed a button on the, shoot, what did you call it? The registore and the price showed up! It was amazing," Arthur said enthusitically.  
  
"Register, Arthur," Zachary said, amused.  
  
"Register. Now that certainly rolls of the tongue!" Arthur said.  
  
"That's wonderful, Arthur, I'm glad you had fun," Molly said, "You deserved some after this week." Since Molly was unable to get out of bed for long periods of time, Arthur had the daunting task of packing up their apartment. Everyday after work, he spent time packing.  
  
"My own fault," Arthur said good-naturedly. "I think we're almost there."  
  
Molly was tingling with anticipation. She was about to see her new home for the very first time. As much as she loved London, this was a very good time to be moving out. There were still news of attacks by Death Eaters weekly. She could see very little reason for Death Eaters coming all the way out here.  
  
Molly suddenly felt a familiar pressing on her bladder. "Are you sure we're almost there?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, another five miles," Zachary said.  
  
"Is there somewhere we could stop before then?"  
  
"Molly you just went to the bathroom!" Arthur cried.  
  
"An hour ago! Do you know how long an hour is to a pregnant woman?" Molly said.  
  
"There's a petrol station up ahead," Zachary said. "Molly, you can go to the bathroom and I'll show Arthur how to fill the tank up.'  
  
"Really?" Arthur asked, beaming.  
  
Zachary pulled next to a pump, and Molly got out of the car quickly. She found the bathroom and saw a sign that said, "See clerk for key."  
  
"Oh no," Molly said to the door, "I need in now!" She looked around and saw that no one was watching her. She brought out her wand and whispered, "Alohomora." The door opened. "Thank goodness!"  
  
Five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, feeling much better. She walked back to the car and saw that Arthur was having the time of his life. He was holding onto a long tube that was inserted in a little hole in the car.  
  
"Look Molly! I'm pumming petrol," he said proudly.  
  
"Pumping, Arthur," Zachary corrected him.  
  
"Pumping. And then I already took a viper and cleaned the glass on the car! Would you like to see? I could do it again," Arthur said.  
  
"Wiper, Arthur." Zachary was always very patient with Arthur.  
  
Molly laughed as she settled herself back into the car. "No thank you, Arthur."  
  
A few minutes later they were on the road again. After 10 minutes, Arthur cried, "There it is Molly, The Burrow."  
  
Molly craned her head next to the glass to get a better look. It was a plain cottage, two stories high. Molly knew when they had more children, they would have to add on. Arthur was right, the yard was huge, perfect for the children to play in. When Arthur told her there was a large garden, Molly started reading about gardening. She decided that she would grow as much food as she could.  
  
Zachary stopped the car and Arthur jumped up to help Molly out. "It's beautiful, Arthur," Molly said.  
  
"The nearest neighbor is two miles away, so we can use magic with no problem," Arthur said.  
  
"That's very good. I'll go inside and sit. You two unload the trailer," Molly said.  
  
Slowly, she walked into the cottage. There was a sitting room to the right and as Arthur promised, a large kitchen to the right. Molly already could envision the nine family members sitting in the kitchen having a meal. She decided to see the upstairs. Taking each step slowly, she finally made it to the top. She could hear Arthur and Zachary working downstairs.  
  
There were two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. The biggest bedroom would be for her and Arthur, Molly decided. When the baby was big enough, he would move into the other bedroom. Eventually they would need five bedrooms. She walked into her new bedroom and looked out the window. A sudden movement caught her eye. From the looks of it, the garden was infested with gnomes. Molly sighed, she hated gnomes.  
  
Molly then heard a clamoring in the bathroom. She went to investigate. The banging became louder and started moving within the pipes. Molly knocked on the pipes and found herself face to face with a ghoul. "Great," Molly said under her breath as the ghoul went back into the pipes.  
  
Molly started going downstairs again. "Arthur," she yelled, "Did they tell you about gnomes or a ghoul when you bought the place?"  
  
Arthur appeared before her, helping her down the last few stairs. "We have gnomes? I've never seen a real one before," he said excitedly.  
  
Molly simply shook her head and went into the kitchen. There was a small owl sitting on the wind sill. Molly looked at the owl curiously. There was no note attached, so he wasn't delivering a message. Maybe he was just taking a break? The owl flew over to Molly and perched itself on her shoulder.  
  
Molly loved owls, but had never owned one herself. She stroked the soft feathers, "You don't happen to come with the house, do you?" she said jokingly.  
  
The owl hooted. "Do you?" she said quickly.  
  
The owl hooted again. "Well this is a plus to the house!"  
  
"Arthur, the house comes with an owl!" she said. She then realized he was back outside and couldn't hear her. She thought about a good name for him. "I'm going to name you Errol," she decided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month later, Molly and Arthur were playing a game of chess. Molly was fairly good at chess, her father was an excellent player, and he taught her a lot. Molly had been very pleased when her father had left his chess set to her in the will. She had decided that if any of her children expressed an interest in chess, she would pass on the set.  
  
"Arthur, when I'm back on my feet, I'd like to get come chickens," Molly said suddenly.  
  
"Chickens," Arthur looked up from the board. "Why?"  
  
"For the eggs. I'd like a cow too, eventually," Molly added.  
  
Arthur smiled. "From city mouse to country mouse," he teased.  
  
Molly nodded. "I've been reading all about farming. It's not very difficult," Molly said.  
  
"Molly, we will do whatever you would like," Arthur told her.  
  
The baby kicked, causing Molly to drop her knight and ruin her move. She paused. That was no normal kick. Molly stood up and gasped, feeling water running down her legs.  
  
"Molly," Arthur said worriedly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think the baby's coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N – Infanarro – broken down is "infantia" literally babyhood and "narro" to make known 


	7. The Burrow Child One

Chapter Seven – The Burrow – Child One  
  
"Arthur!" Molly cried. Where was he? Why hadn't he brought the healer back? Molly was lying on her bed, having contractions. When Molly's water broke, Arthur flooed to St. Mungos to find her healer. He had been gone for a half an hour, and wasn't back yet.  
  
She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on the pillow. Mentally, she went over the meditation she had been taught in birthing class. "Damnit!" she screamed in pain, "It's not working!"  
  
"Molly! Molly, love! We're here!" Molly heard Arthur cry, two sets of foot steps running up the stairs.  
  
Molly looked up and saw Arthur and Aelecia. "You're early," Aelecia said, looking troubled, "Healer Peacock is out of town till Thursday."  
  
Molly's eyes opened wide. "I have to wait till Thursday to have the baby?" she asked.  
  
Arthur sat in a chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. He had the misfortune to grab her hand at the exact moment she had a contraction. He winced in pain as she almost crushed his hand, but had the good sense not to say anything.  
  
"You know love, Zachary was telling me about muggle birthing methods. Maybe you could try-"  
  
Molly cut him off. "This is not the time, Arthur!"  
  
Aelecia took out her wand. "Leave everything to me," she said confidently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five hours later, Molly still was in agony. Arthur wiped the sweat from her brow. "How am I going to do this six more times?" she muttered.  
  
"You're doing really well," Aelecia said, "We're just about there."  
  
Molly looked at her dearest friend. "Say the spell."  
  
Aelecia blanked, "You said you wanted this done naturally."  
  
"SAY THE SPELL!" Molly yelled so loudly that Arthur jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aelecia asked.  
  
"Don't make me ask again," Molly begged.  
  
"Allright." Aelecia took out her wand and pointed it at Molly's midsection. "Gerolenio!"  
  
Immediately, Molly felt a sense of relief. "Thank you," she sighed. She was ready to finish this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thirty minutes later, William Weasley entered the world. As Aelecia handed her her son, she wasn't sure why she was surprised to see a tuft of red hair. It was the exact color of her and Arthur's hair.  
  
Molly looked down at the little bundle as Arthur put his arms around her. Aelecia cleared her throat, "I'll go downstairs for a moment. Give you some time alone." She turned around quickly and left the room.  
  
Molly felt Arthur kiss her forehead. She knew she should look at him, but she was completely enraptured by her son. Their son. "He's perfect," Molly whispered.  
  
Arthur wrapped the baby's tiny little fingers around his pinky. "It's good to finally meet you," he told the baby.  
  
The baby starting bawling again loudly. Molly laughed, "I hope that baby speak for 'Good to meet you, too."  
  
She looked up at her husband's face, and saw that his cheeks were glistening. "I love you," she said fiercely.  
  
He hugged her tighter, "I love you, too," he whispered.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home!" Arthur announced a week later.  
  
"Thank goodness. Will you hold him for a while?" Molly asked desperately.  
  
"Gladly," Arthur said as Molly handed Bill to him. They had agonized over his name. They had decided on William a while ago. The question was whether he was a Bill, Will, Willie or Billy. Molly, determined to make the right decision, tried one name a day. The day after he was born, he was Will. The next day, Billy. The baby responded most favorably to Bill, so that's what they decided on.  
  
"He's been crying all afternoon," Molly said.  
  
Bill seemed to settle once he was in Arthur's arms. She watched her husband take him into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, Bill. Your mummy makes very good meals. This is our water pump. We can make water appear anytime we want."  
  
Molly sat down on the couch, and put her feet up, grateful for a moment's peace. No one had told her how hard it was to be a mother. Her own mother had shown up at The Burrow three hours after Bill was born.  
  
"My sixteenth grandchild," she mused. "I don't think I'll be seeing many more."  
  
Molly sat straight up. "Mum, aren't I supposed to have six more?"  
  
"Oh I meant grandchildren by your brothers. I think they're close to being done."  
  
Molly sighed, and nestled back into the pillows. "Well, this is the first time in quite a while there isn't one on the way," Molly giggled.  
  
Bill crying brought Molly out of her reverie. "Is he hungry?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I fed him an hour ago. He probably needs to be changed, Arthur," Molly told him.  
  
Molly laughed as Arthur moved his hand to check. "Looks like you're right," he said, smiling.  
  
"I'm always right," Molly teased. "Would you do the honors?" she asked him.  
  
Arthur took him to the small changing table they had set up in the living room. She heard Arthur say, "Scourgify!" Bill started crying again. "Little guy doesn't want to be clean, I guess," Arthur joked.  
  
He looked over at Molly, who would normally giggle at his lousy attempt for a joke and noticed she had fallen fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Arthur cried.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Molly whispered back. She was nestled in their warm bed. "I'll make breakfast," Molly told her husband, getting up.  
  
"No need, my dear! Your prince has made a feast for you!" Arthur looked very pleased with himself.  
  
Molly stopped in her tracks. "You made breakfast?" she asked fearfully, eyes widening.  
  
"That I did. I believe I did a very good job, too," Arthur said proudly.  
  
Molly walked purposely into the kitchen, not wanting to see the mess she was sure Arthur had created. The last time Arthur had tried to make a meal he had started a small fire. It was an unspoken agreement between them that she would do all the cooking from then on.  
  
Molly took a deep breath. The kitchen...was clean! Cleaner, in fact, than she had left it the night before. "I had you worried, didn't I?" Arthur laughed good-naturedly, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
Molly nodded. "You certainly did. Thank you very much."  
  
They proceeded to eat the breakfast that Arthur had made. The eggs were runny, and the bacon was burned, but Molly savored every bite.  
  
"Should we get out our presents?" Molly asked when they were done.  
  
Arthur stood up and went to the small Christmas tree they had in their living room. There were only two presents underneath the tree. Arthur picked the presents up and sat down on the couch. He pointed his wand towards the fireplace and a roaring fire appeared. He patted the seat next to him, inviting Molly to sit down.  
  
Molly picked Bill, who was now three months old, up and went to the couch. "Bill first," Molly said.  
  
Arthur handed Bill the package to Bill. Bill simply swatted the package with his hand. Molly took Bill's small hand in hers and together they tried to open the present. It didn't work. "I guess you're still too little to open presents," Molly said.  
  
Molly opened the package. "I don't know why we bothered wrapping these, Molly," Arthur said.  
  
"Because it's Christmas," Molly said simply.  
  
Nestled in the wrapping paper was a small silver ornament. Molly had agonized over what to get Bill for his first Christmas. They already had everything they needed. And they simply didn't have the money to go out and spend it on toys that Bill would break. She had decided to buy an ornament for the tree, which she had engraved. It was in the shape of a Unicorn and had "Bill's First Christmas" engraved on it.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Molly said.  
  
Arthur nodded. Picking up his wand, he said, "Wingardium Leviosa," and levitated the ornament on to a branch of their Christmas tree.  
  
Arthur then picked up the second package. "Now what could this be?" he joked. They had agreed that instead of buying each other gifts, they would buy one gift for themselves, together. Arthur opened up the gift, pausing only to stick the bow right on top of Bill's head.  
  
Inside, there was a small second-hand camera that Molly had found. When Bill had been born, they had borrowed her brother Maddox' camera for pictures. Now they had one of their own. Quickly, Arthur wanted to put the camera to the test.  
  
He jumped up and took a picture of Molly with Bill in her arms. There was a flash, and the picture came out. Molly and Arthur watched the black picture slowly develop. There Molly was, kissing Bill on the cheek, while Bill took the bow off of his head and threw it to the ground.  
  
Molly laughed, "I don't think he likes the bow, Arthur," she told her husband.  
  
"Of course he does! He's our best Christmas present ever," Arthur said.  
  
"I almost forgot!" Molly said quickly.  
  
"What?" Arthur asked.  
  
Molly took out a very small package out of the pocket of her dressing gown. "I know we said no presents, but I didn't buy this Arthur. I found it," she said worriedly, hoping he wouldn't be upset.  
  
Arthur took the tiny gift and opened it. "Oh Molly!" he said, eyes gleaming. "This is wonderful." Arthur was holding a triple A battery in his hand. "I don't have this one!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running to his box of batteries.  
  
Molly laughed, relieved. "I didn't think you did, Arthur. I actually checked to see if you had it already," Molly smiled, pleased that the small gift she had found made him so happy.  
  
The rest of the morning went quietly. Then it was time for the family celebration. Maddox had invited the entire family over for Christmas dinner. This was the biggest year yet. Thirty-three people in all. Molly's mum, her six brothers, all of their wives (Malcolm had given in and gotten married as well) sixteen grandchildren and this year there was an addition. Molly had invited Arthur's parents along for dinner. She hated the thought of them being alone on Christmas. They had gladly accepted the invitation.  
  
Dinner was loud, raucous and wonderful. Molly was paid the most attention throughout the evening, as she had the youngest baby there. Later that evening, when Arthur and Molly were alone, they celebrated the season in their own special way.  
  
Six weeks later, Molly found out she was pregnant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly, we could really use you back here, even if it's part-time," Sergeant Mora told her through the fire.  
  
Molly sighed, as she hoisted Bill from one hip to the next. He was now six months old and Molly was convinced he was heavier than what the scale said.  
  
"I'll bring it up with Arthur, Sergeant. I just can't see it working. Bill's only six months old, and I'm going to have another baby in six months," she told her old boss. "Are things as bad as The Daily Prophet say they are?" Molly asked.  
  
Sergeant Mora nodded. "I'm glad you're not raising your family in London," he said.  
  
"So am I," Molly said. Not a day went by when Molly didn't thank the stars for their safe home. "I read about the muggle massacre," Molly said sadly.  
  
"Seventeen muggles dead. Just like that," Molly heard him snap his fingers. "We had a tough time covering that up, let me tell you."  
  
"I can believe it. So how is you-know-how getting so many followers?" Molly asked. No one said his name anymore.  
  
"We think he's promising power to everyone. We tried sending a spy to infiltrate, but he was found out and killed," Sergeant Mora said.  
  
"That's too bad," Molly said. "Well, I'll let you know what Arthur and I decide."  
  
"Thanks, Molly. Please do consider it," Sergeant Mora said, his head disappearing.  
  
Molly placed Bill down on the kitchen table, pondering the request. She would love to go back to an office and work. But was it worth it? Bill would have to be put in day care, which is expensive.  
  
She turned around, just in time to see Bill picking up a Galleon that had fallen from her purse. Terrified that he would put it in his mouth and swallow it, she ran over to him quickly. But when she got to him, she stopped. Bill looked like he had no intention of putting the Galleon in his mouth. He simply stared at the gold piece. Then he laughed his little baby laugh that melted Molly's heart.  
  
She sat down in a chair, next to him. "What you're holding is a Galleon, Bill. That's the biggest type of money we have." She took out her wallet, hoping there would be a Sickle and a Knut. There was. She took out the small silver coin, and held it before Bill. He made a grab at it, but Molly wouldn't let him have it. "This is a Sickle. You need seventeen of these, to make one of those," she said, pointing at the Galleon.  
  
Molly wasn't sure why, but she was convinced that Bill was actually following what she was telling him. She took out the bronze coin. "A Knut. Pretty worthless, if you ask me. But we'll take all the help we can get," she told her son. "You need twenty-nine of these just to make a Sickle. That means you need four hundred ninety three of them to make a Galleon."  
  
Bill again reached for the coin Molly was holding. "That's enough, I think," she said laughing. "I'm not going to risk you putting one of those in your mouth, young man."  
  
A few hours later, Arthur and Molly discussed Sergeant Mora's proposal. And decided this was not the time. "When the children are at Hogwarts, you could go back to work then, Molly," Arthur told her.  
  
"That's an idea," she said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four months later, Arthur walked through the door after work. "How was your appointment?" he asked quickly. Arthur had made sure he had been at every single Healer's appointment since he missed the one for Bill. Today though, he had a very important meeting that simply couldn't be missed.  
  
"No bed rest for me!" Molly cried.  
  
"Thank goodness," Arthur said. "I don't know what we would have done."  
  
"I do. We would have gotten my mum to stay with us for a while. Let's thank the stars that I wasn't placed on bed rest!"  
  
Arthur laughed. "Did they do the spell?"  
  
"Yes, it's another boy. Bill Weasley! Don't you put that wand in your mouth!" she yelled. Bill was sucking on a toy wand Arthur had bought him. The wand glowed when Bill touched it. Bill heard the tone of his mother's voice and took the wand out of his mouth.  
  
"Due date?" Arthur asked as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
"It looks like there's a chance we'll have Irish twins, Arthur. The baby is due one day before Bill's birthday," Molly said.  
  
"What should we name him?" Arthur asked, taking Molly's hand.  
  
"Well, Bill is named after my mother's father. Let's name him after your mother's father. Is it a nice name?" Molly asked, hoping the name wasn't too strange sounding.  
  
"Charles," Arthur said.  
  
"I like Charles. We can call him Charlie," Molly said.  
  
"Or Chuck," Arthur replied.  
  
"Or Chip," Molly shot back.  
  
"We'll let the baby decide, just like Bill," Arthur laughed.  
  
Molly patted her stomach. "Baby, you have a name!" The baby kicked in response.  
  
"Don't tell him. Let's keep it a surprise," Arthur joked.  
  
Two months later, on Bill's birthday, Charles Wealsey entered the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N – Okay, so I know you didn't see much of Bill in this chapter. But he's just a baby still, so he's not that interesting yet! lol! As more and more Weasleys are born, you'll see more about the children that are growing up, as opposed to details of the birth, I promise! Thanks for reading!  
  
Gerolenio – Gero – give birth to, Lenio – relieve 


	8. The Burrow Child Two

A/N – Eeks! Seemed I messed up a bit. I read my reviews, I really do. I am so excited whenever I see a new one up. Just the writing bug hit me and I ignored everyone telling me that Bill is two years older than Charlie. I'm sorry! I hope you can forgive me and keep on reading. All the other births will be correct. Promise!  
  
Chapter Eight – The Burrow – Child Two  
  
"Molly, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late," Arthur said, frustrated.  
  
Molly waved her hand, "Just a minute, Arthur." She turned her attention to the Marlene, Maddox' wife, who was standing in front of her. "Charlie needs to be fed every few hours. He's almost sleeping through the night now. Be careful of Bill. If there's any money about, he'll pocket it. He doesn't think it's stealing, I think he just likes looking at it."  
  
Marlene laughed, "Molly, I have four of my own. Watching your two overnight won't be a problem."  
  
Molly frowned, "I know, this is just the first time we're leaving them somewhere. I'm nervous," she pleaded, hoping Marlene would understand.  
  
Marlene laughed again. "Molly, been there, done that! After tonight, it will be much easier, I promise. And besides, Betsy will help me, right, hon?"  
  
Besty nodded, "I'm a good helper!"  
  
Molly patted Betsy on the head, "I know you are," she smiled as Arthur coughed.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good. It's not like Michael and Aelecia can get married without us!"  
  
Aelecia had been qualified as a healer last month. Not wanting to waste anytime, they planned a very simple ceremony. Molly was the matron of honor and Arthur, best man. They were taking the opportunity to use the wedding as a mini-break. After the dinner that was planned, they would stay in a small bed and breakfast Molly had found a half off coupon for.  
  
The dinner turned into drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur and Molly were thoroughly enjoying their evening out on the town. After Michael and Aelecia left for their honeymoon, the crowd gradually dispersed.  
  
Molly and Arthur decided to close out the bar, something they hadn't done since before they were married.  
  
"To us, Molly Weasley. To almost three years of martial bliss. To our wonderful sons, and the five more that are on the way," Arthur said, hiccupping halfway through his little speech.  
  
"You didn't leave me anything to toast," Molly pouted. Her head was pounding. Arthur didn't answer, but instead kissed her gently. She could taste the firewhiskey on his lips.  
  
Molly grabbed his hand and stood up. "No more drinks for us!" she giggled, "I think it's time for us to go straight to bed."  
  
A month later, Molly didn't even need to perform the spell to know she was pregnant.

  
  
In Molly's first two pregnancies, she always enjoyed the fourth month the most. She wasn't sure why. Her third pregnancy was no different. She ran her hands down her stomach, and could feel a slight bump. She never really showed until her sixth month. As her mother reminded her, it was because she now had fifteen pounds to lose.  
  
Molly was collecting eggs one morning, in July. Bill was almost two years old and loved to run around. Molly had made an invisible fence around the Burrow. Bill would be unable to run through it, that way Molly didn't have to worry.  
  
Charlie was on her back. He had just learned how to stand up and keep his balance. He was still a little too young to be walking though. The hens were producing more than enough eggs for the four of them this summer. Molly decided that she would try to sell some for a little extra money.  
  
As she reached up to collect the eggs from the highest shelf, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She stopped, but then heard Bill cry and decided to ignore the pain. She walked outside and saw that one of the garden gnomes had bitten Bill.  
  
She laughed, "Bill, I told you not to touch those."  
  
Bill lifted his arms, wanting to be picked up. Molly set down her basket and leaned down to pick him up. Again, the pain was there. She walked the kids into the house. It was time for their naps. After she both had them settled in their cribs, she sat down on the couch. Immediately she jumped up, knowing something was wrong.  
  
Molly hurried into the bathroom. She took down her underpants and left out a scream. There was blood. Molly ran and lit a fire, needing to talk to Arthur. She scattered the floo powder and put her head in.  
  
Through the green flames she saw a bored secretary at her desk. "I need to speak to Arthur Weasley, please. It's an emergency," she told the witch.  
  
"One moment."  
  
A minute later, Molly saw Arthur walk in the room. "Arthur, I need you to come home now."  
  
Molly had never asked him to come home in the middle of the day, so Arthur knew something was wrong. "I'll be home in five minutes," he told her.  
  
Molly spent the time pacing up and down the kitchen floor. Then Arthur appeared with a loud crack. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to go to St. Mungos right now. I don't want to bring the children. Will you try to get one of our in-laws to hold down the fort so that you can join me?" she asked, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Is it the-"Arthur couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Molly nodded. "I need to go now," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
An hour later, from her hospital bed, Molly heard Arthur ask which room she was in. She brought her knees to her chest. Her tears had stopped.  
  
"Molly, love. I'm here," he said, sitting down in a chair next to her.  
  
"We lost the baby, Arthur," Molly whispered.  
  
Arthur closed his eyes and reached for her hand. "How?" he asked simply.  
  
"The Healers are calling it nature's way. I didn't do any strenuous exercise and I had carried two healthy babies to term. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess," Molly said, the tears starting to fall again.  
  
Arthur stood up and laid next to Molly in her hospital bed. "I'm so sorry, love," he told her.  
  
She put her arm around him. "I know. I'm sorry, too." She let a silence fall between them. "So many people can't imagine having a child after having this happen to them. It's hard to believe that I know we're going to have four more."  
  
"Five," Arthur corrected her.  
  
Molly shook her head. "Only four more now, Arthur. Part of the curse is that the woman is only pregnant seven times. No more, no less. We'll only have six children now."  
  
She heard Arthur strangle a sob, "I had gotten used to the idea of seven."   
  
The next day, Molly returned home from the hospital. Arthur took the day off from work to be with her. She didn't want his company. She wanted to be alone in her bed, thinking about the son that was now lost to her forever.  
  
She heard Arthur trying to calm Bill and Charlie, who were crying downstairs. She knew she should go and help, they were crying for "Mummy." Molly took her pillow and held it over her ears to drown out the sound.  
  
The next day when Arthur realized Molly wasn't going to get out of bed, he called in help. They couldn't afford for him to take another day off of work.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up, Margaret. Don't punish your children," her mother told her in a stern voice.  
  
"What do you know about it, Mum? Have you ever lost a child?" Molly said in monotone. She was lying down, staring out the window. She could see the apple tree they had.  
  
Molly felt her mother sit down on her bed. Molly turned over to look at her mother. "Dear, I'm not good at sympathy," Mrs. MacKenzie said as she pushed some hair out of Molly's face. "I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. I will help you get through this in any way I can."  
  
Molly took her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks Mum. That means a lot. Really." She looked at the apple tree again. Soon there would be apples to pick. As she threw the covers off of her body she said, "I have work to do."  
  
When Arthur came home that evening, he found Molly in her dressing gown, feeding Bill and Charlie. He walked over to her, unsure of how she was. "May I kiss you, Molly?" he asked timidly.  
  
Molly threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Arthur. I can't believe how selfish I've been the last few days," she kissed him on the cheek. "Once we get these two to bed, we'll talk."  
  
Arthur nodded and started eating the dinner that was on the table. Two hours later, Bill and Charlie had been bathed and told their bedtime story. Molly was ready to talk.  
  
She heard Arthur washing his face in the bathroom. Sadly, she ran her hands over her stomach. It was hard to believe that just three days ago, there was a new life forming inside her. Now, there was nothing. She choked back the tears she could feel forming.  
  
Arthur took her hand, "Molly, we're going to get through this."  
  
She looked at her husband, and smiled her first smile since she lost the baby. "I know we will," putting her arms around him. "I'm sorry that I wouldn't talk to you, that I acted like only my feelings mattered."  
  
He hugged her tighter. "Don't be sorry. You were upset, I understand."  
  
They held each other without speaking for a few minutes until Charlie's cry broke them up. "I'm going to focus on the present now, Arthur," Molly said. "And I do believe the present needs to be changed."   
  
"Molly, you're getting paranoid," Arthur said exasperated. It was a few years later. The war had taken turn for the worst. There were reports of muggle killings everyday. You-know-who had even brought in the giants.  
  
"Mum, we want to go outside!" Bill pouted. Bill just turned five years old.  
  
"You both can go outside, as long as there is supervision," Molly said.  
  
"Mum!" Charlie howled, "Out now!"  
  
"I have housework to do," Molly snapped.  
  
"That's the point, dear. They want to play. We always said when they finished their chores, they can go outside," Arthur pointed out.  
  
"Arthur, what if something happens to them? I'd never forgive myself!" Molly cried.  
  
"We have the fence. They can't get beyond our property. Molly, they'll be fine," Arthur said.  
  
Molly was wavering. All she wanted was to make sure no harm came to her family. She made a quick decision. "Fine. Charlie, you can go outside. Bill, it's time for your lesson."  
  
"But I want to go outside!" Bill yelled. Charlie hadn't said a word, he just ran outside as quick as he could.  
  
Molly and Arthur had made the decision to home school their children. There were no wizarding day schools in the area. Molly took pride that she would be teaching her children.  
  
"You'll go outside when the lesson is over, Bill," Molly told him. Half of her wanted to go outside as well. It was a beautiful day out.  
  
"I'm going to work now," Arthur gave Molly a quick kiss.  
  
Three hours later, Bill ran outside into the sunshine yelling, "Charlie!"  
  
Molly took her basket and walked out to the henhouse. She heard Bill still yelling for Charlie and smiled. Charlie had the habit of hiding from Bill. He was the shyer one of the two. As she opened the henhouse door she heard a cry and felt her heart start racing.  
  
Charlie was sitting in the middle of the floor, holding one of the chickens. "Charlie you frightened me!" she cried.  
  
"Mummy, wake the chicken up!" Charlie demanded.  
  
Molly kneeled down next to her son and looked at the hen he was holding. The hen was dead.  
  
"Mummy, why won't the chicken get up?" Charlie asked, a few tears falling down his freckled cheeks.  
  
"Charlie, the hen has passed on," Molly said quietly.  
  
"It's dead?" Charlie asked in horror.  
  
Molly nodded. She took the hen from Charlie. Seeing a box, she laid the chicken inside. "Charlie, go find your brother and get a shovel."  
  
An hour later, Molly was standing over the small grave Charlie and Bill had dug. Molly was devastated that she had to teach her two small sons about death this early in life.  
  
"Charlie, would you like to say a few words?" Molly asked.  
  
Charlie nodded. "I really like eggs. Thank you for giving us so many eggs, chicken. Please tell Mummy not to make the scrambled eggs so runny. Good-bye, chicken."  
  
"Good-bye," Bill and Molly said at the same time.   
  
Christmas was wonderful, as always. Bill and Charlie took pride in hanging their ornaments on the tree. Bill with his unicorn and Charlie with his dragon. Over the years, the Weasleys had started to add more ornaments to their collection. They hadn't bought any, but they made more and more every Christmas.  
  
This year Molly had the family trace their hands on a piece of parchment. She cut the handprint out and then had the boys paint them. Bill and Charlie delighted in throwing paint at each other until Molly warned them that Christmas would be cancelled if they didn't stop. They both quieted immediately.  
  
Christmas dinner was another spectacular family affair. Thirty-Six people all-together. There were now nineteen grandchildren. Molly and Arthur had a surprise for them all. Molly announced that she had just started her fifth month of pregnancy. Molly was adamant that she would not tell anyone until the fifth month. Now that she had entered it, she was ready to share the world.  
  
Arthur and Molly decided to use Molly's grandfather's name on her father's side. Four months later, a month earlier than expected, Percival Weasley was born. Percival, having only one way to shorten, was called Percy right away. 


	9. The Burrow Child Three

Chapter Nine – The Burrow, Child Three  
  
"Arthur! Arthur, where are you?" Molly cried from the kitchen. She was holding Percy, who was crying again. Out of her three babies, he was definitely the fussiest.  
  
"Out in the garden, love," Arthur yelled back.  
  
"Are the boys with you?" Molly yelled through the window.  
  
Arthur laughed, "Come see for yourself!"  
  
Molly strapped Percy onto her back and went outside. The sun was so bright that Molly had to hold up her hand to shield her eyes. She saw her two sons, Bill and Charlie sitting on the ground staring at each other. Bill had just turned six and Charlie, five.  
  
"What in the world are they doing?" Molly asked her husband.  
  
Arthur laughed, "Having a staring contest. It's been going on for almost a half an hour. I never knew they could sit so still."  
  
Molly looked down at Arthur; he was holding a pad of paper and a pencil. "You're drawing!" Molly exclaimed. "You haven't picked up a pencil in ages.  
  
Arthur blushed, "Not much time to draw these days," Arthur said. "I figured they were sitting so quietly that I simply had to take the chance and draw them. I'm a little rusty," he admitted.  
  
Molly sat down next to Arthur and looked at his work. He had captured their two eldest sons perfectly. "This is beautiful," Molly told him, "Bill needs a haircut, doesn't he?"  
  
"Ah, leave the boy alone. His hair is fine," Arthur said, shading in the henhouse behind them.  
  
"I'm just saying," Molly said.  
  
"I know, love. I know," Arthur patted her hand and smiled.  
  
Bill then jumped up from the ground. "I win! I win!"  
  
Charlie held his hand out. Bill took it and helped his little brother up. "You always win at that," Charlie muttered.  
  
"I hate to make you stop drawing, Arthur. But you know what you promised the boys today," Molly said gently.  
  
"And I'm not complaining. It's not everyday that a father gets to teach his sons how to fly on a broom."  
  
"Flying. Flying. Flying," Bill started chanting. Quickly, Charlie joined in.  
  
Molly couldn't stop laughing. Bill and Charlie were jumping up and down in rhythm to their chant. "I'll get the brooms." Molly went to their woodshed and found the two small brooms the boys got on their birthday. When Molly was shopping for their presents, she couldn't believe she found them in the second hand shop. Molly had given them a quick polish and they looked like new.  
  
"Don't forget my broom," Arthur called after her. Molly picked up his as well. Molly was still amazed that she hadn't gotten on a broom since she was eleven years old. She still had no desire to fly.  
  
Molly watched the lesson while she fed Percy. "Put your broom to the right of you," Arthur started. Bill and Charlie complied quickly. "Now stick out your right hand and say 'Up!'"  
  
Bill and Charlie said the word at the same time. Bill's broom made a halfhearted attempt to get off the ground, but Charlie's broom went straight into his hand. "Good show, Charlie," Molly called to him. Charlie beamed at her.  
  
"This is how you mount your broom," Arthur told them, demonstrating. Bill and Charlie couldn't take their eyes off of him. They mounted their brooms. "Now kick off the ground and then come right back down."  
  
Bill watched Charlie kick off the ground. Charlie hovered in midair for a moment and then came back down. Bill then kicked off and fell on his face. Molly gasped and started to stand up to see if he was all right, but Arthur shook his head. Bill stood up, told his broom up and mounted it. A moment later he hovered in the air. "Look, Mummy!" he cried.  
  
"Very good, Bill!" Just then, Percy started crying, as if he knew he was missing out on the fun. Molly stood up, "I better take him inside," she whispered to Arthur. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful, boys!" she called to Bill and Charlie, who looked like they were having the time of their lives.

  
  
Molly was pacing around the kitchen. Her sons knew from experience not to make her upset when she was pacing. Pacing meant she was already upset. Bill and Charlie looked at each from the living room. "What did we do?" Charlie asked Bill.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Bill whispered back. "Maybe it was the baby." Together Bill and Charlie turned their heads to look at their younger brother. Percy was sleeping in his bouncer.  
  
"Baby, you're in soo much trouble," Charlie said.  
  
"That baby's not in trouble," Molly snapped, having overheard the entire conversation. Bill and Charlie pointed to each other. "He did it," they said at the same time.  
  
"Neither one of you is in trouble," Molly said, trying to stop pacing. It was no use, she kept on pacing.  
  
Bill thought about that for a moment. "If it's not me, or Charlie, or the baby...Is it Da?" Bill asked.  
  
"It has to be Daddy," Charlie added.  
  
Molly took a deep breath. Arthur was due home any minute. "Bill, Charlie," she tried to say in a calm voice, which seemed to frighten them even more, "Could you please bring Percy up to your room and stay there until I call you down?"  
  
"But you said we weren't in trouble!" Bill howled at the unfairness of it.  
  
"You're not in trouble. Believe me," Molly said, hands on her hips. Complaining, Bill took Percy out of his bouncer and together with Charlie they walked up the stairs.  
  
A minute later, Molly the crack announcing her husband's return from work. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Well, I can't tell you how glad I am to be home," he told Molly.  
  
He then noticed Molly wasn't moving, "Dear, is everything okay?" he asked timidly.  
  
"I went into the woodshed today, Arthur," Molly told him, her eyes flashing.  
  
Arthur hung his head and sat down at the kitchen table. "I was going to tell you about that..." he faltered.  
  
"Oh were you?" Molly asked dangerously.  
  
"I was. It was such a bargain, that it seemed foolish to pass it up," Arthur said, still not looking at Molly.  
  
"What ever possessed you to buy a muggle car?" Molly yelled.  
  
Arthur looked up then. "I thought it would be fun to look at," Arthur said quietly.  
  
Molly sat down and put her head in her hands. "How much?" she asked quietly.  
  
The fact that she stopped yelling frightened Arthur even more. "How much, dear?"  
  
"You said you bought it. How much did you pay for it? I would like to know," Molly said.  
  
He told her.  
  
"You paid WHAT?!?" Molly screamed. Arthur relaxed just a bit, now that she was back to yelling. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "That was our Christmas money, Arthur."  
  
Arthur's eyes widened. He looked at her sadly. "I forgot."  
  
"Can you return the car?" she asked him quietly.  
  
Arthur shook his head. Molly groaned. "Christmas is in two weeks. We'll figure something out."  
  
"I'm sorry," Arthur said, holding out his hand. "I really am, Molly. You know how I go a bit nuts over anything that has anything to do with muggles."  
  
Molly patted his hand and sighed, "Why don't you go upstairs and chat with the boys. Be warned, I think they're thrilled that it's you in trouble instead of them for once."  
  
Arthur nodded and headed up the stairs. Molly closed her eyes. What in the world would they do about Christmas? She opened her eyes and looked in the living room. Next to her rocking chair, was her yarn basket. There was plenty of different colored yarn. Which gave her an idea...   
  
"Happy Christmas!" Molly cried. Bill and Charlie jumped up and down in excitement. Percy was asleep in Arthur's arms.  
  
"Percy first," Arthur said.  
  
"Can I open it?" Charlie asked.  
  
Molly handed him the small package. "Of course," she said, smiling.  
  
Charlie grinned and ripped open the wrapping paper. He proudly showed the family the small book ornament engraved with Percy's name on it as if he had picked it out himself. He walked over to the tree and placed it next to his own ornament.  
  
"My turn!" Bill yelled.  
  
"It's both your turns," Molly laughed. She handed them each a small package. She smiled at their delight at the candy she had bought them. Then she handed them each a larger, bulkier package.  
  
They both opened their packages at the same time. Each held a sweater that Molly had knitted. Bill's was navy blue and Charlie's was forest green. One the front of each sweater was their initial. "It's really soft, Mummy," Charlie said. Bill said nothing, just put the sweater on over his pyjamas and smiled.  
  
"One for you two, dear," Molly said. Arthur pulled out his light blue sweater and also put it on.  
  
Bill and Charlie started whispering to each other. Bill got up and walked to the side of the couch, picking up a small package. "This is from Charlie and me," Bill said.  
  
"And the baby," Charlie added.  
  
"And the baby," Bill repeated.  
  
Molly smiled at her sons as she unwrapped the present. She was careful not to rip the paper. Inside was a small spell book, all about gardening. She could tell it was second hand, but that didn't matter. "Thank you very much," she said, bringing them in for a hug.  
  
That evening, they had the traditional feast over at Maddox' house. Only Percy had been added from last year. Bill and Charlie loved playing with their cousins. And the wives all loved to fawn over the new baby.  
  
It was a very happy Christmas.   
  
"Are you lot ready?" Molly yelled to her sons, who were upstairs changing. Percy was walking slowly around the living room, holding out things for balance. He was now just over eighteen months old.  
  
Bill and Charlie came pounding down the stairs. Bill was now seven and Charlie, six. Today was Halloween. Molly and Arthur were going to take the boys out into town to a small fair that was there. Molly was worried, but Arthur begged to go to the fair.  
  
She and Arthur decided to risk it and wear their wizarding robes to the fair. It was Halloween after all, no one would notice.  
  
Bill and Charlie were in the costumes that Molly had made them. Bill was dressed as a knight and Charlie was a dragon. Little Percy simply had a wizarding cap on his head.  
  
Arthur brought his arms around Molly's waist. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Molly was in her third month of pregnancy. Like her last pregnancy, they didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"I'm fine," Molly said, squeezing his hands.  
  
Together the family walked into town. Molly had rarely gone into the small village, choosing to go to Diagon Alley for all her needs. The village square was beautifully decorated. There were carved out pumpkins lining the street. Molly noticed a couple of muggle scarecrows as well.  
  
Arthur quickly bought caramel apples for the family. When Molly had found out how much Arthur wanted to go to this event, she saved as much as she could. Molly bit into the apple and thoroughly enjoyed every bite.  
  
Molly saw that there were pony rides. She knew Charlie would love to do that. They walked over to the ponies and Molly paid for two tickets. Charlie could barely get onto his pony he was so excited. He kept stroking the pony's mane.  
  
"Mummy! Can I have the pony?" he cried as the ride started.  
  
Molly laughed but shook her head no. Arthur took her hand in his. "This was a good idea, Arthur," she told him. "The boys are loving it."  
  
Arthur took out the remaining muggle money from his pocket. "I'm no good with this money," he complained. "I really don't have any idea what's left," he whispered.  
  
"I'm no good with muggle conversions," she told him. At that time the ride was over and Bill and Charlie ran up to them. "Again!" Charlie cried.  
  
"Maybe in a bit, son," Arthur told him, the money still lying on his palm.  
  
"I'd like to go into the haunted house," Arthur said quietly. "Molly do we have enough?"  
  
"I don't need to go inside," Molly started, "I can stay out here with Percy."  
  
"The sign says fifty pence each, Dad," Bill said quickly, "You have five pounds in change, so there's plenty of money for the haunted house and for Charlie to have another pony ride." Charlie's face lit up while Molly and Arthur stared at their oldest son.  
  
"How did you know that?" Molly asked.  
  
"It's just maths, Mum. You're the one who's teaching maths to me. I like maths," Bill stated, matter of factly.  
  
Molly nodded, impressed with her son. "Now Charlie, if only you could learn to like maths as well," Molly started.  
  
"Mum!" Charlie cried, "I like the pony!"   
  
Molly was now in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was waiting in Aelecia's waiting room for appointment. Arthur was about to be dangerously close to missing another appointment.  
  
Just as the secretary called "Weasley," Arthur rushed into the room.  
  
"About time," Molly smiled.  
  
A witch led her into one of the doctor's office. Arthur helped Molly up onto the table. "I don't want this sounding bad, Molly," Arthur started.  
  
"What?" Molly asked.  
  
"Your belly seems larger this time, as opposed to before," Arthur said quietly.  
  
Molly laughed, "I was going to ask Aelecia about that. I've gained more weight this time around, too."  
  
A few minutes later Aelecia walked into the room. "Let's see how the baby is coming along, shall we?" she asked.  
  
Aelecia pressed her hands across Molly's stomach. She then pointed her wand at her stomach and said one spell after another. Ten minutes later, Aelecia looked up.  
  
"Well," she said.  
  
"Well?" Molly asked, "What's well?"  
  
"Everything is looking wonderful. The heartbeats are strong, and you should be carrying them to term, unlike Percy," Aelecia said.  
  
Molly's mouth opened. "Heartbeats?" she asked, "Them?"  
  
Arthur gripped her hand, "Aelecia, what are you saying?" he asked.  
  
Aelecia looked at the surprise on their faces and laughed. "You two are going to be having twins."  
  
Molly and Arthur looked at each other and started laughing. It looked like they would be having seven children after all.  
  
A/N – The chapter you all have been waiting for is next! The long awaited arrival of everyone's favorite pranksters, Fred and George! 


	10. The Burrow Children Four and Five

Chapter Ten – The Burrow, Child Four and Five  
  
"Which one's Fred and which one's George?" Bill asked.  
  
Fred and George Weasley had just been born four hours ago. Molly was exhausted. Silently she hoped that child six and seven wouldn't be born at the same time. Molly propped herself up on her elbow.  
  
"We actually haven't decided yet, Bill. Let's do that now, all together," Molly said.  
  
Molly was holding one baby in her arms. Arthur sat next to her and held the other one. Percy, who had turned two only three days ago, was lying on the bed, sleeping. Molly smiled; it was past his bedtime. Charlie and Bill were sitting on the floor looking up.  
  
Out of all of the labors she had been in, this was actually the easiest. Molly's water broke right after lunch. The boys were born at five hours later. She was still tired, though.  
  
"Who are they named after?" Charlie asked. The boys all knew about the person they were named after.  
  
"Fred is named after Grandpa Weasley," Molly said. Grandpa Weasley was Arthur's father. "And George is named after my father, who passed before you were both born."  
  
Charlie nodded, satisfied with the explanation.  
  
Molly and Arthur laid the twins down onto the bed. Percy yawned and rolled over onto his stomach. "These two are identical twins. That means they look exactly alike. We need to see if there's anything different about them."  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, hardly believing she was now the mother of five sons. "There, Mummy!" she heard Charlie cry.  
  
Charlie was pointing at one of the babies' right eye. He had a very small flesh colored mole underneath his eye. Quickly she looked at the other baby, he did not have a mole. "Good job, Charlie!" She picked up the baby with the mole. "Now which one should this be?"  
  
"Fred!" Bill cried, at the same time Charlie yelled, "George!"  
  
"Hmm...baby, who are you?" she asked her tiny son.  
  
"Glurg," the baby blubbered.  
  
Molly laughed, "It looks like you're George!"  
  
Arthur picked up the other baby, "And you're Fred!"  
  
"And it's time for Bill and Charlie to go to bed!" Molly chimed, wanting to go to sleep herself.  
  
Bill laughed, "That rhymed!"

---------------  
  
"Bill! It's time for your lesson!" Molly cried.  
  
"Mum, can I stay out a little longer? Please?" Bill begged.  
  
"No, I already let you stay out longer than usual," Molly scolded. "Charlie, it's your turn to watch your brothers!"  
  
Bill and Charlie walked into the house in bad grace. Molly couldn't really blame them. It was a beautiful October morning. Percy was sitting quietly in a corner, playing with some blocks. He didn't seem to want to play outside like Bill and Charlie. Fred and George, now six months old, were sleeping in their playpen.  
  
Bill sat down at the kitchen table. "What's the subject today?" he asked.  
  
"Grammar," Molly said. "Just think Bill, in three years you'll be going to Hogwarts."  
  
Bill smiled. The children had been told all about Hogwarts. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she hoped her children would be placed in Gryffindor. There were many factors though. Seven of her nieces and nephews had started Hogwarts. They had been sorted into all of the different houses. Everyone had been surprised when Matthew's daughter, Faith had been sorted into Slytherin. Molly had been worried, since many of the Death Eaters had come from that house. She didn't think she could bare it if one of her sons was a Slytherin.  
  
"Mum!" Charlie cried, "Fred and George just switched places!"  
  
"What Charlie?" Molly asked, taking out the workbooks Bill would be using. She looked at the supply of ink. There was not much left. She would need to take a trip to Diagon Alley soon.  
  
"They just switched places!" Charlie yelled again.  
  
Molly sighed and got up to look at her sons. To make everyone's life easier, Molly had placed signs over the playpen. The left side said "Fred," the right, "George." Then Molly made sure the right baby was put in the right place.  
  
Molly stood over the twins. Sure enough, the baby with the mole was lying under the Fred sign. Shaking her head, she moved the twins to the correct place. "Silly babies," she said under her breath.  
  
Molly walked back to Bill to start the lesson. Ten minutes later, Charlie cried, "Mum! They did it again!"

--------------------------  
  
It was almost Christmas. Molly had dropped off her sons with her mother for the day. She was going to spend a glorious day in Diagon Alley and do her Christmas shopping. Then she would meet Aelecia and Emma in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Molly was almost as giddy as a schoolgirl; she hadn't had a day to herself in ages.  
  
Her first stop was Gringotts. Her stomach tightened as she walked through the door. She hated worrying about money. She was quickly taken to her small vault. She looked inside and her shoulders drooped. She was half hoping that there would be more. Grabbing what was left, she walked out of the bank, determined to do the best she could with the money.  
  
She had made sweaters, which Bill and Charlie referred to as "Weasley sweaters," for the entire family. The important gifts were finding Fred and George's Christmas ornaments.  
  
Before she went to look for the ornaments, she went to the candy shop to buy some Christmas candy for the boys. She then worked her way over to the junk shop, to try to find a muggle object for Arthur. After searching the bins for almost an hour, she found a brightly colored object. It was about the same length as a wand, but much thicker. On one end, there was some clear plastic. The man at the counter called it a flashlight. It ran on batteries. Arthur would love it.  
  
She went to the Christmas shop that had been set up. These two were very hard to shop for. So far, Molly had succumbed to the identical twin cliché. She dressed them alike all the time. She didn't want to buy two of the same ornaments though.  
  
Browsing through the aisles, she found one ornament for Fred. It was a simple silver wizards cap. Now she needed something for George. She took her time, and finally found a silver broomstick. Perfect. Now she just had to get them engraved.  
  
She brought them up to the cash wrap. After waiting in line for ten minutes, the witch at the register rang them up. She said the total, and Molly's jaw dropped.  
  
Molly didn't have enough money.  
  
Thinking quickly, she asked the witch, "Could you hold them for me? I want to look at something else."  
  
The witch looked bored, "We only hold things for two hours."  
  
"That's fine. Thank you!" Molly walked out of the shop quickly. She knew her cheeks were bright red, she could feel the blush. What was she going to do? She couldn't not buy the ornaments, that wasn't an option.  
  
Walking down the street, she saw a sign in a window. Before she could change her mind, she walked purposely into the store.

--------------------------  
  
"Molly, your hair looks wonderful," Marlene exclaimed, when Molly stopped by to pick up the boys.  
  
"Thanks," Molly blushed. Molly had gone into a hair salon that was offering a wig service. Molly's hair had fallen halfway down her back before she walked into the salon. Now it was in a short bob, shorter than her chin.  
  
The wig maker was thrilled with Molly's unusual colored hair. He asked several times if Molly really wanted to cut her hair. She hadn't worn her hair down in years; the boys would always pull on it if it was down. This was the best thing to do. She walked out of the salon with plenty of money for Christmas.  
  
She never told Arthur.

-----------------------------  
  
"Fred! George! Get back here!" Molly screamed. The twins were fourteen months old. They had learned to walk very easily. Now they liked to sneak out of the house when Molly had her back turned.  
  
The twins walked faster, which in truth was not very fast. One of them fell down and started crying. The other twin started crying right along with him, even though he was still standing up.  
  
Molly scooped them up in her arms. "Honestly, you two. Why can't you be more like Percy? He never gives me any trouble."  
  
She swore that Fred understood her. He was shaking his head in a vigorous, "no." She looked into the distance. Bill and Charlie were flying in the nearby field. She hated to admit it, but Charlie a much better flyer than Bill. But then, Bill was more studious than his brother.  
  
She brought the twins back into the house and bewitched the stairs so they could not go upstairs. Molly would never forget the heart attack she almost had when she watched Fred push George down two steps. Then to her horror, George simply giggled, stood up and pulled Fred down the stairs.  
  
Percy was sitting at the kitchen table. Even though he was only three, he told Molly that he wanted to start lessons. He couldn't read yet, but Molly gave him pictures to color and told him that was his homework.  
  
"Homework done, Mum!" Percy said proudly.  
  
Fred and George went to the living room and started watching each other jump up and down. Really, those two had more energy than all her other sons combined. Percy handed her the sheet of paper.  
  
"Hmm..." Molly said, studying the paper, as Percy watched her face. "Very good, Percy. You get a gold star!"  
  
Percy smiled and started on another coloring book. She sat down at the table with her son and decided to color with him. Percy was such a good child. He preferred sitting down and looking at books rather than going outside and playing. Bill and Charlie at that age couldn't be outside enough. Still couldn't be outside enough. Suddenly, she heard Arthur apparate into the house.  
  
"Molly!" Arthur cried, "Oh Molly, you'll never believe it!" Arthur picked her up and spun her around once.  
  
Molly started laughing, "What, Arthur?"  
  
He sat down. "I've been promoted."  
  
Molly stopped in her tracks. "You haven't," she said,  
  
"I have! The Ministry is making a new office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's called the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Molly, it's perfect, and I'm to be the head!"  
  
"Oh Arthur, that's wonderful!" Molly cried. She ran over to her husband and put her arms around her. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
Arthur pulled Molly down, so that she was sitting on his lap. "It does come with a bit of a raise," he said softly.  
  
Molly waved her hand, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're finally moving up! And in a department that you will really care about."  
  
Arthur kissed her suddenly. Molly was almost taken aback. Their lives were so busy that they hadn't really kissed in quite a while. Normally it was just a quick peck. Molly let herself relax and enjoy the kiss until she felt someone pulling on her apron. Molly looked down and saw Fred and George giggling.  
  
"Oh, you two!" Molly laughed, getting up. "We'll finish this tonight," she whispered in Arthur's ear.  
  
She missed the signs at first. But eight weeks later, she knew she was pregnant.

----------------------------  
  
"Mum, why can't I have a wand?" Bill asked.  
  
"Here, hold mine for a moment," Molly offered.  
  
"I want a wand. How am I ever going to learn if I don't have a wand?" he asked, as he took Molly's wand.  
  
"You know you can't have your own until you go to Hogwarts, Bill. That's only in two years," Molly said. She watched as he gave the wand a flick. Smoke came out of the tip. Molly quickly took her wand back.  
  
"Can I have a wand?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No, mister," Molly said.  
  
"Me!" Percy cried.  
  
"No more talking about wands," Molly said, in the tone the boys knew meant business.  
  
Just then, she heard a small explosion in the kitchen. "The twins!" she cried. She ran to the kitchen and saw that Fred and George were sitting on the floor. Both of the boys' hair were standing straight up and their faces were smudged. Fred was holding a toy wand, which was smoking.  
  
Molly groaned. Toy wands weren't supposed to cast any spells. She decided to look at the bright side; at least she knew the twins weren't squibs.

--------------------------  
  
Molly was now seven months pregnant. She was waiting in Aelecia's office for her appointment. She would be alone at this appointment. Arthur was writing a very important piece of legislation called the "Muggle Protection Act." She joked that as long as he was there for the actual birth, he could miss one appointment. She was reading a copy of Witch Weekly when another women walked into the office.  
  
The woman looked young, maybe only twenty years old. She had dark red hair that fell almost to her waist. For some reason, she reminded Molly of herself at that age.  
  
The woman sat down uneasily. "Hello," Molly said to her.  
  
The woman nodded. "Are you going to have a baby?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was obvious the woman didn't want to talk. Molly went back to her magazine. After three minutes, Molly heard, "Is this your first?"  
  
Molly put down the magazine and smiled. "No," she laughed. "Believe it or not, it's my sixth."  
  
The woman's eyes went wide. "Your sixth?"  
  
"I'm Molly Weasley," she said.  
  
"Lily Potter," the woman said. She had beautiful green eyes.  
  
"How far are you along?" Molly asked.  
  
"Just three months. I can't believe I'm going to have a baby," she said.  
  
"Is this not a good thing?" Molly asked quietly.  
  
"I didn't want to bring a child into the world right now. Not when we're at war," Lily said sadly. "But what's done is done. I'm going to fight so that he lives in a better world," she said determinedly.  
  
"You live in London, I take it," Molly said.  
  
"How do you know?" Lily asked.  
  
"I live out in Devon, I'm not experiencing the war like Londoners. That's one of the reasons I moved out there," Molly told her.  
  
"You didn't want to fight?" Lily asked.  
  
Molly shook her head. "I want to raise my family in peace. If this goes on long enough, who knows, maybe I will fight someday. I would, if my family was in danger."  
  
"I'd like to live in peace, too," Lily said.  
  
"Don't fight too much," Molly warned, "You have another life to think about now."  
  
Lily nodded. The confidences were over. A witch called Molly's name, and she slowly waddled in for her appointment. She never saw Lily Potter again. A year and a half later, Molly cried when she heard the news of Lily's death.

---------------------------  
  
Ronald Weasley took his time entering the world. He was eleven days late.


	11. The Burrow Child Six

Chapter Eleven – Child Six  
  
Molly walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with her eldest son with pride. Bill would be starting Hogwarts in four little days. It was time for Bill to get his school supplies.  
  
They had bought his robes and his other supplies. Luckily, the second hand shop had a lot of the supplies that he needed, such as his cauldron and a telescope. They had just left the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Molly cleared her throat, "Bill, I know these are your books, but I'd appreciate it if..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know, Mum. I'll leave them in good condition so that Charlie can use them next year," Bill said good-naturedly.  
  
Molly felt tears sting her eyes. Arthur and she never actually told the children that money was tight. They knew anyway. She hated thinking that she would be denying her children anything. Her children were always very good with their toys, Bill and Charlie especially. They seemed to realize that the younger boys would be using the toys as well.  
  
"Let's go get your wand," Molly told him.  
  
They entered Ollivanders. Bill seemed to look at the place in awe. "I finally can stop bugging you about getting my own wand," Bill said softly.  
  
"Hello. He is the first of many, if I'm not to be mistaken?" Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"Yes," Molly answered, "Bill the oldest of six sons."  
  
"Yours is ash with unicorn horn powder," Mr. Ollivander questioned her.  
  
Molly nodded, wondering how he always remembered. She could recall buying her wand twenty years ago with her father. Mr. Ollivander knew what wand her father had used (Mahogany and unicorn hair)  
  
Mr. Ollivander walked to the back of the storeroom and came back with four thin boxes. He took out the first wand and handed it to Bill. A warm glow surrounded Bill.  
  
"On the first try. Good. Good," Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself. "Beachwood and a peacock feather. Very good for dealing with curses."  
  
Molly went to pay for the wand. She smiled; Bill couldn't take his eyes off of his new wand. Molly looked at the remaining money in her purse. She would have to be very careful with the grocery money until Arthur brought home his next paycheck. She was trying to save for a new rocking chair. Hers was getting past repair.  
  
"Mum, can we bring back some candy for everyone?" Bill asked eagerly.  
  
Molly made a quick decision. The new rocking chair could wait.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Fred and George, stop laughing at your little brother," Molly scolded her twins.  
  
"Mum, he threw up!" one of the boys yelled. Molly had her back towards them, so she couldn't tell who had spoken.  
  
"Babies throw up," Molly sighed.  
  
"I didn't!" Molly turned around. Fred was the one who had just spoken.  
  
"Yes, you did, Freddie. All babies throw up," Molly said, regretting calling him Freddie as soon as she said it.  
  
"I'm not FREDDIE!" the boy pouted, and stamped his foot.  
  
"Freddie, Freddie," his twin taunted him.  
  
"Georgie, Georgie," Fred yelled back.  
  
"Boys, calm down. Ronnie just fell asleep. I swear, if you wake him..." Molly said in what she knew the boys called her "dangerous" voice.  
  
"Don't wake the baby," Fred laughed.  
  
George pushed Fred slightly, "Ah, little Ronniekins is sleeping!"  
  
Molly took a towel and wiped the spit-up that was on Ron's jumper. She couldn't believe this jumper had made it through four children. It was Charlie's first. It was green, so the next child, a girl would be able to wear it as well.  
  
Today was bittersweet for Molly. Bill, her oldest son, was going to leave for Hogwarts today. Molly couldn't believe that she was old enough to have a child start Hogwarts. She could hardly believe that she was going to be turning thirty-one in just a couple of weeks. Where did the time go?  
  
"Bill, you better get downstairs! It's almost time to leave!" Molly called to her son.  
  
Bill came pounding down the stairs, already in his Hogwarts uniform. Molly lifted her hand to her mouth, trying to choke back the tears. Bill was so handsome in his uniform.  
  
"Mum, don't cry," Fred started.  
  
"We love you," George continued.  
  
"Even if Ronnie-poo is a cry baby," Fred finished.  
  
Molly sighed. She couldn't wait until the terrible twos were over for her twins.  
  
A second later, Molly heard her mother apparate into the living room. Molly and Arthur wanted to be there with Bill as he left on the Hogwarts Express. However, it would have been too difficult of a journey with the whole family.  
  
"Thanks, Mum," Molly told her. Arthur came down the stairs then, balancing Bill's trunk with his wand.  
  
"Already, son?" Arthur asked Bill.  
  
Bill nodded. Charlie and Percy had gathered in the living room as well. Bill quickly said good-bye to his brothers, promising to see them at Christmas. Molly, Arthur and Bill walked over to the fireplace.  
  
A few minutes later, they were all in the Kings Cross Station, walking towards platform 9 ¾. It had been twenty years since Molly had made that journey for the first time. She had met Arthur on that journey. Would Bill meet the love of his life today?  
  
Together they walked through the barrier. Molly tried to think of something motherly to tell her son. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Bill and said, "I love you. Promise me you'll write home as soon as you're sorted."  
  
Bill nodded and then hugged his father. Taking his trunk, he got onto the train. Molly took Arthur's hand. "He'll be fine," Molly said, wanting to be reassured.  
  
Arthur kissed Molly's forehead. "Of course he will be."  
  
The next day Molly told anyone who would listen how proud she was that Bill had been sorted into Gryffindor. -------------------------  
  
"Why do we have to stay here again?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We're adding on to the house, Charlie. We need another floor," Molly told him. Molly and the boys were staying at her Uncle Bilius' house, where her mother also lived. Arthur was adding an extra floor to the Burrow with two of her brothers. The Burrow had gotten very crowded. They had added an extra floor after Percy was born. It was now time for a fourth floor. Luckily, her brother Matthew had come good contacts, so it wasn't that expensive.  
  
"I don't like staying here. It's creepy," Charlie said.  
  
"Well, we're only here for the night," Molly said.  
  
"Good," Charlie muttered under his breath.  
  
Ron was sleeping in Molly's arms. Charlie was working on a lesson Molly had given him. Percy was reading. The twins were speaking in the strange language they had invented last week. She had given up trying to understand the language.  
  
Suddenly the door burst opened. "A grim! I saw a grim!" Uncle Bilius yelled. He was Molly's uncle, but all the boys called him uncle as well.  
  
Molly looked at him in horror. "Are you sure? Maybe you were seeing things?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Molly's mother stood up. "Bilius, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Bilius shook his head. "I've only twenty-four hours left on this earth," he said mournfully, "Best I find me a firewhiskey."  
  
"What's a grim?" Charlie asked.  
  
"A death omen," Percy said from the corner.  
  
"You're going to die?" Fred asked, speaking English for the first time today.  
  
"Don't die!" George said, his lower lip trembling.  
  
Bilius nodded. "My time is short. I'm going to enjoy it with my family."  
  
"Bilius, stop it this instant. You're scaring my grandchildren," Mrs. MacKenzie scolded.  
  
Molly was worried. She always believed in the grim. Her best hope was that Bilius was seeing things. Just in case, she made a spectacular dinner for the family. After dinner, they stayed up late, talking around the fireplace.  
  
The boys all gave Bilius a hug before going to bed. After Molly had sent them upstairs, she had a quick nightcap with her uncle. Bilius then announced that he was ready to move on from this world.  
  
Bilius went to sleep and never woke up.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly stayed with her mother after the funeral. The children all went home to the Burrow. "What am I going to do?" Molly's mother asked.  
  
"Mum, you're only fifty-eight. You can do whatever you want to do," Molly told her mother. She poured her mother another cup of tea.  
  
"I've never lived alone before in my entire life," Mrs. MacKenzie said.  
  
"Well, why don't you stay with us through Christmas? That gives you a month to figure out what you'd like to do," Molly said.  
  
"I don't want to be in the way," Mrs. MacKenzie said sadly.  
  
"You wouldn't be in the way. Wouldn't I love an extra pair of hands to help me out?" Molly said.  
  
Molly and Mrs. MacKenzie showed up at the Burrow together. Molly settled her mother in the room that the next child would have. The first night was uncomfortable. Molly was forced to admit that her mother wasn't very good company.  
  
After the first night, Molly realized that Arthur was spending a great deal of time in his shed. Over the years, Arthur had collected a huge amount of muggle items. His pride and joy was his Ford Anglia. She supposed she couldn't fault Arthur for not wanting to spend time with her mother.  
  
One morning, she and her mother took the boys into the local village. Molly needed some flour, and didn't want to go all the way to Diagon Alley. "Margaret, when are you going to lose the weight you've gained from Ron?"  
  
Molly sighed and shifted Ron, who was on her back, sleeping. She hated to admit it, but she was almost twenty pounds heavier than she was since she got married. "I'm fine, Mum."  
  
"You're not pregnant again, are you?" her mother asked shrewdly.  
  
Molly shook her head. "No, the girl's not on her way yet," Molly said.  
  
"Fred! George! Get back here!" Molly yelled. The twins were trying to push Percy over. Percy, being two years older and bigger than them both, ignored them.  
  
"Stay out here with them. I'll be right out," Molly said in front of the store. After giving the man behind the counter the wrong amount of muggle money, she left with her items.  
  
Her mother was talking to a man who looked to be in his fifties or sixties. Her mother was more animated than Molly had seen her in years.  
  
When Molly approached, they stopped talking. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," Mrs. MacKenzie told the man.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Who was that, Mum?" Molly asked casually.  
  
"Wilson Kendall. I've met him before, on my walks," Mrs. MacKenzie said.  
  
"Why are you seeing him tomorrow?" Molly asked, grinning.  
  
"We're going to have coffee," Mrs. MacKenzie asked.  
  
"Is he a muggle?" Molly asked.  
  
Molly's mother shook her head. "He's a wizard. Have you never seen him in the area?"  
  
"I didn't know there were any other wizards in the area," Molly said.  
  
Wilson Kendall's and Mrs. MacKenzie courtship went quickly. They married on New Year's Day. The wedding was a huge event. Not much money was spent, but both of their entire families were there. Mrs. MacKenzie's seven children and twenty-three grandchildren and Kendall's five children from his first marriage, and his fourteen grandchildren made quite a lot of noise.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ron!" the family cried.  
  
It was Ron's first birthday. They had a small family party for him. Molly forced herself to stop calling him Ronnie. The twins always made fun of that. She would slip once in a while though.  
  
Ron looked very pleased with the attention. Molly realized it must be hard for him, being the youngest son. She hoped he would be able to handle it.  
  
Soon it was time for everyone's bedtime. Molly sensed that Arthur wanted to talk. And she had important news to tell him. She was four weeks pregnant with their last child. The first and only girl was on her way. After getting the boys in bed, she sat down next to Arthur in the living room. He put his arm around her.  
  
"What's on your mind Arthur?" she asked, bursting with her news.  
  
"I was thinking, Molly. We have our hands full right now. I think we should do whatever we can not to have another baby for a while," he started.  
  
Molly sat up straight and her mouth dropped in horror. "Oh Arthur," she said, her eyes starting to water.  
  
"Molly? What's wrong? I thought you'd agree with me," Arthur asked, confused.  
  
Molly put her head in her hands. "I'm a month pregnant," she whispered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. "You are for sure?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I did the spell this afternoon," Molly said.  
  
"Our last baby," Arthur said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry to spring this on you," Molly said.  
  
"I'm sorry I said what I said," Arthur told her, taking her hand, "It'll be nice to have a daughter."  
  
Molly nodded. "Too much testosterone in the house," she giggled.  
  
They let another silence lapse between them. "I wonder what she'll be like?" Molly wondered.  
  
"I hope she's just like you," Arthur said.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said, "She needs to have a strong constitution when she's the mother of seven children."  
  
"It's weird, isn't it? Knowing our baby will have seven of her own one day," Arthur said, putting his hand on Molly's stomach.  
  
"Unless there's a way to break the curse before then," Molly laughed.  
  
"Looking back," Arthur said seriously, "Would you have broken the curse if you could have?'  
  
Molly thought for a moment. "I wouldn't give up any of our sons for the world," she said.  
  
"Not even the twins?" Arthur laughed.  
  
Molly's laughter mixed with Arthur's. "Not even the twins."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly walked up and down the kitchen anxiously. Arthur was due back with Bill any minute now. She hadn't seen her eldest son since Christmas break. She didn't want to floo to the station because of the baby in her belly.  
  
She heard the familiar sound and looked towards the fireplace. Bill was just standing up. "Mum!" he cried.  
  
"Bill!" Molly walked over to him quickly and gave him a hug. She heard Arthur apparate into the living room.  
  
She released him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Let me look at you." He had grown. He was just a tad taller than Molly now. "You're even more handsome than I remember," Molly sighed.  
  
Bill wriggled out of her grasp, "Mum..."  
  
"But you need a haircut," Molly started.  
  
She was interrupted by Charlie. "Bill!" he cried, "Let's go fly!"  
  
"Can we Mum?" Bill asked.  
  
Molly nodded. "Can we fly too?" George asked.  
  
"Please!" Fred joined in. The twins hero worshipped Bill a bit.  
  
"What do you say, Mum?" Bill asked.  
  
"It's up to you Bill. They're only three years old. You really couldn't fly with them around."  
  
Bill thought for a minute. He looked at Charlie, "Let's teach them to fly a bit, then we'll have a fly later."  
  
"Don't let them go more than six feet off the ground," Molly said.  
  
"Don't worry, Mum!" Bill and Charlie said together.  
  
Molly started dinner, feeling very content. She could see a flash of red hair now and then. It looked like the twins were naturals, like Charlie. Feeling a small kick from the baby, she smiled. Molly couldn't wait until the entire family was here. 


	12. The Burrow Child Seven

A/N – Hello all! I think the last chapter left some confused by my timing. Thought I'd explain it a bit to clear everything up. Ron was born March 1st, 1980, so he is five months older than Harry. HP Lexicon says that you- know-who was defeated on Oct. 31st, 1981, so Harry would have been fifteen months old. According to my story, Ginny was born on Oct. 30th, 1981. So Ron is twenty months older than Ginny. I like to think the cut-off for each school year is Oct. 31st. If Ginny had been born two days later, she would have started Hogwarts two years after Ron, not just one. Ginny is the youngest student in her year. Hope this helps!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve - The Burrow, Child Seven  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes Percy?" Molly asked as she washed the dishes. She was due any day now, and her back was killing her.  
  
"There's water by your feet," he said, and then went back to his book.  
  
"Water? Did I spill?" she looked down at the floor. Her water had broke. And she didn't even notice. "For goodness' sake."  
  
She finished the dishes quickly while having her first contraction. "Arthur!" she yelled. There was no answer.  
  
"Percy, go get your father from his shed," she told her son. Percy was now the eldest son at home. Both Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts. She had been very pleased that Charlie had been sorted into Gryffindor as well.  
  
Percy dog-eared his book and went outside. Halloween was tomorrow. Molly couldn't figure it out, but something wasn't right in the air.  
  
A minute later Arthur appeared. "What's wrong, love?" he asked.  
  
"Help me upstairs. The baby's on its way," Molly said.  
  
Arthur settled Molly into bed. He quickly went to get the healer. Luckily the twins and Ron were already in bed. Percy wouldn't cause any problems, he never did.  
  
"I'll be right back, love," Arthur said, "I'll pop over to St. Mungos and get Aelecia."  
  
Molly stretched out. To tell the truth, she was very glad that this was the last baby they would be having. She didn't think she could handle anymore. She thought back to Bill's birth and started laughing. How nervous she had been!  
  
"What's funny?" Aelecia asked, entering the room with a smile.  
  
"I was just thinking of my first baby," Molly said. "Are you sure you're up to this? Molly asked Aelecia. Aelecia was going to have a baby of her own in four months.  
  
"I'm fine Molly. Besides, if you didn't even know your water broke, I have a feeling this will be a quick birth," Aelecia laughed.  
  
Aelecia was right. Three hours later, just before midnight, Virginia Weasley was born. Aelecia cleaned her quickly and placed the girl in Molly's arms.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit," Aelecia said.  
  
Molly held her daughter in her arms for the first time. The daughter she knew she would have since she was fourteen years old. "Ginerva," Molly whispered. As she looked at the squirming bundle, she made a promise. Ginny would grow up knowing of no curse. She would teach her little daughter that she was capable of anything she wanted to do in life. Ginny would not feel forced to live her life because of someone else's rules.  
  
Molly felt tears running down her cheeks. She loved her sons, but it was so good to finally have a daughter! Arthur sat down next to her and put his arm around her just like he had after every other birth.  
  
"She looks like a Ginny, doesn't she?" Arthur asked, stroking Ginny's cheek.  
  
"She does!" Molly cried, crying still.  
  
Arthur kissed Molly on her forehead. "Thank you for our family," he said softly, "I can't believe it's finally complete."  
  
The tears finally stopped. "I know. Seven children. It's amazing we're still sane," she laughed.  
  
Arthur got up then and found the second hand camera they had given each other for Christmas so many years ago. The picture he took of mother and daughter was beautiful.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly was in bed feeding a two-day old Ginny when she heard the news. "Molly! Molly! It's over, the war is over!" Arthur cried from downstairs.  
  
Molly heard Arthur running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He stopped to catch his breath for a second. "You-know-who is gone!" Arthur yelled.  
  
"Gone?" Molly asked wildly, "How is that possible?"  
  
"It happened last night. He went to kill the Potters. They have a son, Ron's age. He's gone!" Arthur shouted.  
  
"Arthur, calm down. You're not making any sense!" Molly said.  
  
"You-know-who killed the Potters. But he couldn't kill the little boy. He cast Avada Kedarva on a child and the child lived! You-know-who's lost his power!" Arthur started doing a little jig in the bedroom.  
  
"I don't believe it," Molly said softly, "A child defeated what's his name?"  
  
"Not even a child. A baby! The baby's name is Harry Potter. He'll be one of the most famous wizards ever," Arthur beamed, then leaning down to kiss Molly.  
  
"Molly, it's over. It's finally over," Arthur was near tears.  
  
She stroked the bald patch on the top of his head that had started forming a year ago. She could barely find her voice, "This is wonderful."  
  
"Would you mind if I took the boys to the village to celebrate?" Arthur asked eagerly.  
  
"Not at all. Don't be too obvious," Molly warned. "Put Ginny in her crib first, so I can get some sleep, please," Molly asked.  
  
Arthur picked up his daughter and spun her around once. "Little Ginny! You're going to grow up in a world free of you-know-who!" Arthur laughed, and then set Ginny down.  
  
Molly feel asleep briefly, then was woken up by a bang. She looked out the window; Arthur must be setting off some Filibuster Fireworks. She could hear the boys laughing outside. You-know-who was gone. She could hardly believe it. She would have to ask Arthur to pick up a copy of The Daily Prophet tomorrow for her to read. Her last thought before drifting off was that the world was finally safe again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly was feeding Ron and Ginny two weeks later, when Percy came bustling through the door. "Mum, can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.  
  
"What dear," she smiled at her son. Out of all her children, Percy was the politest.  
  
"May I have a pet?" he asked.  
  
"A pet?" Molly's face fell. There wasn't money to buy an animal. They still had Errol, their owl, but no other animals besides the chickens. Percy never asked for anything, so she felt horrible having to say no.  
  
"Sweetie, we don't have money to get you a pet. Maybe next year," Molly told Percy.  
  
"It would be a free pet!" Percy beamed.  
  
"Free?" Molly asked.  
  
"I found a rat," Percy confided.  
  
"A rat?" Molly repeated.  
  
Percy nodded. "He's been by the shed for the last two days. I call him Scabbers. Mummy, can I keep him? Please Mummy? There will be snow soon. Scabbers will get cold."  
  
Molly could see that Percy was taken by this Scabbers. The boy hardly asked for anything, so Molly decided that he could have this rat.  
  
"Bring Scabbers in the house, so that I can check him out," she told Percy.  
  
Percy ran outside without another word. A few minutes later Percy came running into the house, carrying a large rat. Her placed him on the table. Molly did some poking with her wand and decided that the rat wasn't dangerous. She did make Percy clean the dirt off of him before he was allowed upstairs.  
  
Fred and George came tumbling into the house as Percy was cleaning the rat by the sink.  
  
"Why don't we get a rat?" George whined.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Fred and George Weasley get back here this instant!" Molly roared. Ginny started crying, hearing Molly scream.  
  
Molly picked her up quickly, "There, there. I'm not upset with you, little one. It's you brothers," Molly said calmly. She would have to remember not to yell at the twins when they were in front of her.  
  
Fred and George slowly walked in from outside. They both had the same guilty expression on their face. The boys had just turned four and were little terrors. She found herself scolding them almost everyday.  
  
As soon as they stood in front of their mother, the expression changed. With a big smile on his face, Fred asked, "What is the matter, Mummy," he was clearly trying to look cute.  
  
"Is there a problem?" George asked innocently.  
  
"Where is my wand?" Molly asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Wand?" George asked.  
  
"Your wand?" Fred added.  
  
"My wand was on the table five minutes ago. You two were the last ones in the house. Where is my wand?" Molly asked, her voice sounding dangerous.  
  
Fred and George were confused. They were used to their mother yelling at them. This talking softly unnerved them a bit. The twins looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I saw a wand outside," Fred said casually.  
  
"It might have been yours," George added.  
  
Molly closed her eyes. "Go up to your room now. Both of you," Molly said.  
  
"But Mum! It's so nice outside!" George yelled.  
  
Molly cut Fred off as he was about to say something. "If either of you upset Ginny, you will be in so much trouble..."  
  
Fred and George started walking towards the stairs, pounding their feet. "Walk softer!" Molly hissed. They walked softer. Molly shook her head and went outside to collect her wand.  
  
She saw her youngest son, Ron standing by the shed. She started walking towards him, when she saw her wand on the ground. She couldn't believe those two just left it on the ground.  
  
Ron was just over two. He always tried to join in with the twins, but largely, they ignored him. Hopefully, when Ginny was a little older, they could play together. She watched with interest as Ron tried to open up the shed door. He was just too little to open the door up.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" Molly asked Ron, when she was closer. Ron nodded. He knew how to talk, but didn't speak very often.  
  
She bent down slowly, having Ginny on her back and picked Ron up. He smile lit up his whole face. "Why do you want to go inside?" Molly asked him.  
  
"Daddy," Ron said, burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
"You want to see Daddy?" Molly asked. The little head nodded.  
  
She stroked his hair. "Daddy's at work, honey," Molly said.  
  
Ron looked up and gave Molly a hug around her neck. Molly laughed, "Daddy can take you into the shed later tonight. Would that be okay?" Molly asked.  
  
Ron smiled and made a motion that he wanted to be put down. He ran off towards the chicken coup.  
  
Later that night, Arthur took his small son by the hand and took him into his shed. The other boys were jealous, they had never been allowed in there before. Molly said that all they needed to do was simply ask.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A year later Molly was outside collecting eggs. She was going very slowly because Ginny, now eighteen months, refused to leave her side. Ginny was clutching the hem of Molly's skirt, to help her balance.  
  
Molly looked over towards the yard. Ron was flying low on one of the twin's toy brooms. He had one hand holding the broom, and the other hand was gripped around the teddy bear he had been given for Christmas. Molly smiled, Ron's teddy bear had hardly left his side since he got it. It reminded her of her own Mister Bear.  
  
She enjoyed listening to the hens clucking. After collecting eggs for a few minutes, she heard one of her boys scream. Molly put down her basket and picked Ginny up, and ran outside.  
  
"That's for taking my broom!" Fred yelled at Ron.  
  
"Get your own broom!" George screamed.  
  
Molly looked at Ron, his teddy bear was nowhere to be seen. He was holding a giant spider and crying.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, up to your room, now!" Molly yelled, pointing at the house. They hung their hands and started walking. Now both Ron and Ginny were crying. She put Ginny down and took the giant spider out of Ron's arms. She cringed a bit, since she hated spiders. Quickly she took her wand and changed the spider back to a teddy bear. Ron wouldn't take it when she handed it back to him.  
  
"Spider!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
She picked Ron up; he was getting heavy. Then walked over to Ginny and picked her up as well. Ron's teddy bear was tucked in the back Molly's apron. She would perform a color-changing spell on the bear and give it back to Ron. Hopefully he wouldn't realize it was the same bear.  
  
Fred and George were standing at the doorway when Molly got back to the house. "Didn't I tell you two to go to your room?" Molly said dangerously.  
  
"Ronnie-poo, we're sorry," Fred started.  
  
"We hope you'll forgive us," George finished.  
  
Ron wouldn't look at them. "Good try, you two. Go up to your room!" Molly yelled.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, she heard George whisper, "I was sure that would work."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Charlie made the quidditch team," Molly reported proudly, reading a letter that he had sent to the family. "Only second year on the team. He's a seeker, Arthur!"  
  
"That's good. He was a natural on a broomstick, that one," Arthur said.  
  
"We're going to be on the Gryffindor team," Fred reported proudly.  
  
Molly laughed, "You have to be sorted into Gryffindor first."  
  
"We're brave!" George said.  
  
"You're also very cunning and devious, which could land you into Slytherin," Arthur told them.  
  
"We are not!" Fred cried. George looked like he had been insulted.  
  
"I'd like to be in Ravenclaw," Percy announced.  
  
"You certainly are smart enough to be," Molly told Percy. She stilled secretly hoped that all her sons would be sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Ronniekins will be a Hufflepuff," George said.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs," Molly scolded him. "You have four cousins that are Hufflepuffs."  
  
"What will Ginny be?" George asked.  
  
"Ginny will be anything she wants to be," Molly told the room.  
  
Ginny chose that moment to let a loud wail.  
  
"I think she agrees with you, Mum," Fred laughed. 


	13. The Burrow A Bit of Rest

A/N – MajinSakuko, I'm taking some artistic license with wands. Like in The Forgiveness Within, Tonks starts with a wand with an owl feather. Snape has snakeskin. I like having more choices! :)  
  
X, I read in an interview with JK Rowling that the cut off for Hogwarts is Oct. 31st. I'm just following the master!  
  
EricaDawn, the Diggorys probably won't be making an apperance. I have too many other things I want to include.  
  
Chapter Thirteen – The Burrow, A Bit of Rest  
  
"Bill, Charlie and Percy! Your Hogwarts letters are here!" Molly cried from the kitchen.  
  
"Where, Mum? Where?" Percy asked excitedly, pounding down the stairs. Percy was about to start his first year at Hogwarts. Bill was starting his last, and Charlie his sixth.  
  
"Here you go," Molly said, ruffling Percy's hair. His new glasses fell down his nose. A month ago, Percy complained that he couldn't read as well as normal. She took him straight to a healer and Percy was given glasses. The glasses made him look even more studious.  
  
Bill and Charlie walked in casually from the outside. "Charlie, I wish you would let me cast a sun blocking charm on you. You're peeling," Molly told him.  
  
"I'm fine, Mum," Charlie said good-naturedly.  
  
Bill opened his letter and a badge floated down on the table. He picked it up, "Will you look at that?" he said, amused. "Mum, I've been made Head Boy."  
  
"What dear?" Molly said absently. Then the words sunk in. "Head boy? My Bill is Head Boy?" She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Bill, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Bill grinned, "Thanks Mum."  
  
"You deserve something for this. We got you a new telescope when you became a prefect. What would you like?" Molly said, beaming. "Oh wait till your father hears."  
  
"Can I get an owl?" Bill asked hopefully.  
  
"An owl? Of course you can!" Molly cried.  
  
Later than morning, Molly took her seven children to Diagon Alley. It was no small feat. Bill was the oldest, not quite seventeen, and Ginny the youngest, at five. Ginny was very attached to Bill. He held her hand and showed her around. Charlie took Ron to Magical Menagerie to look at the animals. Molly marched Fred and George to Gambol and Japes, a wizarding joke shop, making them promise not to leave the store until she got back. Normally, she wouldn't dream of leaving the twins unsupervised. But the twins were so awe struck by the store, that she knew they wouldn't cause any trouble.  
  
She took Percy to Ollivanders, to get his wand. Percy entered the store quietly, taking everything in. "Always delightful to see you," Mr. Ollivander said. Percy stood in the middle of the store and said nothing, watching the tape measure take his measurements. Mr. Ollivander went to the back and brought out four boxes.  
  
He handed Percy a wand and Molly heard thunder. "Not that one," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand from Percy, while handing him another one.  
  
Percy's glasses broke. Molly quickly cast a repair spell. Percy was handed another wand. Still no match. Fifteen minutes and twenty-three wands later they were still waiting for the right wand.  
  
"Not to worry! Your wand is out there somewhere," Mr. Ollivander said, wandering to the back room.  
  
"How many wands did Bill and Charlie have to try?" Percy asked worriedly.  
  
"Bill had his on the first try, and Charlie on the second," Molly said truthfully. Percy's face fell.  
  
Mr. Ollivander must have heard them. "Don't worry. I had one customer try three hundred and ninety seven wands before we found the right one."  
  
Percy relaxed a bit after hearing that. Three wands later, a warm glow surrounded Percy. "Finally," he smiled.  
  
"Maple and a Phoenix feather, fourteen inches. A powerful wand," Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
Percy's ears went red. "Thank you," he said quietly, as Molly went to pay for the wand.  
  
"Let's go find your brothers," Molly said.  
  
They went to the joke shop first, were they found Fred and George in an animated discussion with the man behind the counter. They beamed when they saw her. "Mum!" Fred said excitedly, "We're going to have our own joke shop someday."  
  
"We've just decided," George added.  
  
Molly smiled. "Better you two study hard and go to into the Ministry like your father."  
  
"That's what I'm going to do," Percy said proudly.  
  
Fred looked puzzled. "Then why would we want to go work at the Ministry if Percy's going to work there?"  
  
"Yeah, then we'd have to see him everyday," George laughed.  
  
"Stop it, you two. Right now," she said in a voice that the twins knew was final.  
  
Just then, Bill, Ginny, Charlie and Ron knocked on the window. The others head outside. "Let's go find your owl, Bill," Molly said with pride.  
  
All eight of them went over to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Bill took his time looking for an owl. Some of his brothers were eyeing him jealously. Finally he settled on a large barn owl. He held out the price tag for Molly to look at. She glanced down, and saw that the price was just right. She nodded at Bill and his face lit up.  
  
Together the family went over to the cash wrap. Bill had the owl on his arm and was letting Charlie stroke the owl's feathers. Molly paid quickly.  
  
"What's its name?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Bill looked at his new owl. "What should we name it Ginny?"  
  
Ginny blushed, her face almost matching her hair. "Aristotle," she whispered.  
  
Bill laughed. "Ari it is!" When they left the store, Fred and George  
begged for ice cream.  
  
Looking through her purse, she saw she had just enough for the children. It looked like her new rocking chair was on hold once again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There were always a great deal of owls that went between Hogwarts and the Burrow in the beginning of a new school year. The first owl came from Percy. "Third one in Gryffindor," Molly read proudly at dinner.  
  
Another from Charlie, "Only a sixth year, and he's been made quidditch captain," Molly boasted to her brothers. Quidditch had become a friendly rivalry between Molly and her brothers. There was at least one MacKenzie on every house quidditch team. One on Slytherin, two on Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and all three chasers on the Ravenclaw team were MacKenzies. Molly was thrilled that Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup for the last three years in a row.  
  
Ten months later, Molly and Arthur were in the Great Hall. Bill was graduating from Hogwarts. Molly had to keep wiping tears out of her eyes. She was so incredibly proud of him. Hogwarts graduation was held a day after term was over for the other students. Charlie was watching the rest of their children at the Burrow.  
  
Molly, Arthur and Bill were walking around the lagoon, wasting some time before the ceremony was to begin. Bill had said there was something important he would like to discuss.  
  
"I've been offered a job," Bill said easily.  
  
"Oh Bill! That's wonderful," Molly gushed. "What is it?"  
  
"I've been hired by Gringotts," Bill said.  
  
Molly smiled, "That's perfect. You can live at home for a while and save some money." She gently squeezed his hand. "It will be so good to have you back at home, Bill."  
  
Bill cleared his throat. "Well, Mum. I wasn't hired by the Diagon Alley branch."  
  
"Where then?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I've been hired as a curse breaker, in their Egypt branch," Bill said.  
  
Molly stopped in her tracks. "Egypt?"  
  
"Yes, Mum. Egypt," Bill said, trying to keep the smile on his face.  
  
"You're going to leave us, and go to Egypt?" Molly said, feeling breathless.  
  
Arthur put his hand on her shoulder, "Molly, this is a great opportunity for-"  
  
Molly cut him off. "You've been away from home for seven years, and now you want to leave again?" Molly asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Mum, I'm not leaving you, or home. I want to see the world, Mum. I want to know what's out there. We all know there isn't money for me to go on my own. This job is perfect. I get to see a bit more of the world and get paid at the same time. Please Mum, don't make this hard on me," Bill pleaded.  
  
It was the longest speech Molly had ever heard Bill make. She realized that this was a wonderful opportunity for him. She looked at Arthur. He looked right back at her. Molly sighed. She had somehow thought that when the boys were done with Hogwarts they'd live at home. Then get married and live near the Burrow. Molly would baby-sit her grandchildren. Her dream was slowly dissolving before her eyes.  
  
"Please visit whenever you can," Molly cried, forcing Bill into a very tight hug.  
  
He kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Mum."  
  
-------------------------  
  
A year later, Charlie announced that he was going to accept a job in Romania to handle dragons. Molly was surprised at this. Several semi- professional quidditch teams had scouted Charlie. She was sure he would want to play quidditch for a few years before choosing a career. But Charlie said that the idea of working with dragons was just too tempting to pass up.  
  
Molly woke up early on the morning Charlie was set to leave. It was a busy week; Percy, along with Fred and George would be leaving for Hogwarts in three days. She would have to take the boys to Diagon Alley tomorrow. She had to save all summer for their school supplies.  
  
Charlie was nowhere to be found. Molly was puzzled, but took her basket and walked outside. She opened the door to the chicken coup right into Charlie. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a chicken.  
  
"Don't worry Mum, this one's not dead. I'm just saying good-bye," Charlie grinned.  
  
Molly just smiled back and started collecting her eggs.  
  
"I'm a little nervous," Charlie admitted, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Why?" Molly asked, never stopping in her work.  
  
"I've never been good around new people, Mum. I guess I'm a little shy. And I have to work in a new language," Charlie said softly.  
  
"You're going to be fine, you know," Molly said confidently.  
  
Charlie nodded, "I hope you're right. Oh, tell Fred and George to lock the broom shed up better. I went to have a fly this morning and the lock was undone."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Charlie left quietly, promising to be home at Christmas. The next day, Molly was making the beds and heard Fred and George yelling downstairs.  
  
"I know I locked the shed last night!" George yelled.  
  
"It was open this morning. The door was wide open," Fred yelled back.  
  
"Ron, did you unlock the shed last night?" George demanded.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I didn't fly last night," he said shrugging.  
  
"I don't get it," Fred said softly, "Maybe it's the ghoul."  
  
Molly was walking down the stairs by then. She could have sworn she saw Ginny trying to hide a smile.  
  
That evening, Fred and George had been sent up to their rooms for trying to set a Filibuster Firework off in the living room. Ron and Percy were reading in the kitchen.  
  
Molly went outside to do some gardening while there was still some light out. Ginny followed her outside, "Mum, can I go on a walk?" she asked.  
  
"Of course you can," Molly said, "You don't need to ask."  
  
Ginny ran off. A moment later, Molly heard a loud clanging noise. Molly went to investigate. There was Ginny, quietly taking out one of the brooms from the shed. Ginny looked around, making sure no one could see her. Molly decided to stay out of view.  
  
Ginny got on the broom and flew off to the paddock, the braids in her hair trailing behind her. Molly walked behind, wanting to see how her daughter could handle a broom. Arthur had given her a lesson a while ago. Ginny never showed any interest in flying, or Molly would have tried to save up for a broom for her.  
  
Molly watched her daughter in the shadows. She was amazed. Ginny would only be turning eight this year, but she had a better command of the broom than any of her brothers had had at that same age, including Charlie.  
  
Ginny flew for another twenty minutes, ending with a very good barrel roll. She got off the broom and started sprinting towards the shed. Molly tried not to be spotted, but Ginny was too quick.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Ginny, why didn't you tell us you wanted to fly?" Molly asked.  
  
"They don't want me to fly with them," Ginny scoffed, "Am I in trouble?" she asked as an afterthought.  
  
Molly shook her head. "We'll keep this between us girls," she smiled. "Do you want your own broom?"  
  
"Nah," Ginny said, "I like them not knowing I can fly. I want to surprise them when I make the quidditch team at Hogwarts."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly couldn't wait for Christmas this year. She wanted her entire family around her. Molly made a huge Christmas dinner. Everyone got a Weasley sweater, which everyone wore at dinner. Molly even made one for herself for the first time. It was a light purple and had a dark purple M on the front.  
  
"It stands for Molly," Fred said.  
  
"Nah, it's for matriarch," George joked.  
  
"Or motherly, to be fair," Fred countered.  
  
"Maniac?" George asked.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Molly yelled. "Honestly, when I think how many owls I've had about you two. Professor McGonagall told me that you two have set a record for first years. And it's only CHRISTMAS BREAK!"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other in pride. "I never thought we'd break that record so quickly, ol' boy," Fred said, holding out his hand.  
  
George shook it, "I couldn't have done it without you," George said, "Or without Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Molly asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mum. Nothing at all," Fred smiled.  
  
After dinner, the children brought out one last present. "This is for you, Mum," Bill said.  
  
Molly was touched. The present was quite large; Bill and Charlie had to roll it out. Molly took off the wrapping paper quickly. She found herself looking at a beautiful grandfather clock.  
  
Ginny tugged on her apron, "Look, Mum. It has nine hands!"  
  
Molly took a closer look. Instead of numbers, the clock had words. There was "school," "traveling," "hospital," and "home." There were nine hands, each with one of the family's name on it. All nine hands were pointing to "home." Molly saw that there were also the words, "mortal peril."  
  
She was beyond words. "This is beautiful!" Molly sobbed, bringing her apron up to her face to wipe her tears.  
  
Arthur put his arm around her. "We thought you'd like this," he told her.  
  
"Now I'll know where you all are at all times!" Molly gushed. She looked at the twins. "I'll know when you're lying," she smiled at them.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Fred whispered to George. 


	14. The Burrow Child Eight

**A/N – Ginny's full name has been changed. I didn't realize that it was Ginerva. Oops!  
  
I will be using a bit of dialog from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. You'll all figure out where. I just wanted to add an extra disclaimer. Remember, I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter Fourteen – The Burrow, Child Eight  
**  
"Owl post, dear," Molly called to Arthur. A few owls had flown into the house. She recognized four as Hogwarts owls. There was another that Molly didn't recognize. She took the letters and the owls flew off.  
  
"Percy, Fred, George and Ron-your Hogwarts letters are here!" Molly cried. She could hear the pounding of feet come towards her from all different directions.  
  
She opened up the parcel the fifth owl had brought. "Charlie sent us something, Arthur," she told her husband. She opened it up; it contained a wand. Curious, she read the letter.  
  
_Dear Mum,  
  
I chipped the end of this wand. It still works okay, but I needed something stronger to work with the dragons. I thought you might find a use for it. Hope everyone's well. Love, Charlie_  
  
Molly sighed. She knew exactly what she would do with this wand. Wands were expensive; she would let Ron use this for a few years. Already, Molly was trying to plan for next year, when Ginny would start Hogwarts. They would have five children at Hogwarts for two years. Money would be very, very tight.  
  
Percy reached the kitchen first. He never seemed to be outside with his brothers, always was upstairs in his room, reading. "Thanks, Mum," he said as he opened his letter.  
  
Molly watched him read, and saw a look of pride on his face. "I've been made a prefect, Mum," Percy said, standing a little taller.  
  
He took out the prefect badge and showed it to her.  
  
"Oh, Percy!" she cried. "How wonderful. I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Arthur got up from the living room and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Good show son."  
  
Fred and George showed up at just that moment. They looked at each other. "Percy's a prefect?" they asked in unison, as Percy pinned the badge onto his t-shirt.  
  
"Yes, you two. You'd better be on your best behavior. Or you'll be in trouble," Percy said sternly.  
  
"You mean our best trouble making behavior, right?" Fred mocked.  
  
"Of course that's what he meant, ol' man," George told his twin.  
  
Percy's face turned red, "That's not what I mean," he stammered.  
  
"Don't you boys give him any trouble, or you'll hear from me," she scolded. "Now Percy, you get a reward for this. What would you like?"  
  
Percy gave Fred and George a superior look. "I'd love to get an owl of my own, Mum."  
  
"An owl it will be!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
Ron and Ginny ran in from outside. "What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
Percy handed Ron his Hogwarts letter. Then he fished into the pocket of his t-shirt. "Ron, since you've been a good little brother, I'd like to give you Scabbers." He shot a evil look at the twins. "I don't need him anymore, because I'm getting an owl." And then he stomped up to his room.  
  
"I think you said something that offended him, twin," George said to Fred.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ron, let's you and I have a chat," Molly asked her youngest son.  
  
Ron groaned. "What'd I do this time, Mum?" he sighed.  
  
"You're not in trouble, Ron. Why would you assume you're in trouble?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
"I heard you complaining to one of your brothers yesterday about your wand," Molly said.  
  
Ron turned bright red. "I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't know you were around.  
  
"I have something I'd like to give you," she said quietly. Molly took out her father's chess set. Ron had been using it for a while. Out of all of her children, he was by far the best chess player.  
  
He looked at the board longingly. "I love that set, especially the white bishop."  
  
"Well, Ron," she said, "I'd like you to have it."  
  
He looked up at her quickly. "Me?" he asked.  
  
Molly smiled and nodded, "Yes, you. My father was a wonderful chess player. He'd be pleased to know that his set went to another capable player."  
  
"He must have been a good man, Mum," Ron said quietly, "It would have been nice to have known him."  
  
Molly felt a tear fall down her cheek. "It would have," she said, wiping her cheek, "It would have."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly was running through the King's Cross Station with Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny. Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon. "Now, what's the platform number?" she asked, knowing quite well what it was.  
  
"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny yelled, "Mom, can't I go..."  
  
Molly shook her head and watched Percy, Fred and George go through the barrier. Ron gulped and took a step towards the wall when...  
  
"Excuse me," a small boy interrupted. He was all by himself, pushing a trolley. Molly wondered how his parents could have left him here alone. The boy ran his hand through his hair once and Molly caught a glimpse of what she thought was a scar on his forehead. She shook her head. He couldn't possibly be who she thought he was.  
  
The boy was quite polite and Molly showed him how to get through to platform nine and three quarters. Molly watched him disappear. A moment later, she and Ginny ran through the barrier.  
  
"Please Mum! I want to go with. Why can't I start now?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley, stop asking this minute," Molly said softly. The children had learned that if Molly used their full name, they should stop asking questions.  
  
Molly watched her sons put their luggage on the train. They all came back dutifully to say good-bye.  
  
"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred asked eagerly.  
  
"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" George continued.  
  
Molly sighed, "Who?" she asked.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
The school year went by very quickly. Before Molly knew it, her children were home again, making a great deal of noise.  
  
"Why hasn't Harry written us, you think?" Ginny asked Ron one day.  
  
Ron shrugged, "He lives with muggles. Maybe they don't let him."  
  
"Was he as nice as everyone says he was, Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nah, he could be a git when he wanted. Stop asking!" Ron yelled and walked away.  
  
Ginny stood there for a moment, then fled outside.  
  
Molly and Arthur had watched this exchange from the living room. "I'm getting worried about Harry, Arthur. He really should have replied to Ron by now."  
  
Arthur nodded. "I know Ron said Harry has some trouble with the muggles. Maybe we should try to pick him up ourselves. Introduce ourselves to the muggles."  
  
Molly brightened. "That's a wonderful idea, Arthur. You better get some sleep." Arthur was going to be going on some raids tonight.  
  
Hours later, the children were in bed and Arthur had left for the night. Molly herself was sleeping. A very odd dream woke her up suddenly. Whenever Molly woke up in the middle of the night, she liked to do quick checks on the rest of the family.  
  
First was Percy's room. He was sleeping, his prefect badge on his bedside table. Next she went to the twin's room. Her heart stopped. Both beds where empty. She ran to Ron's room. His bed was empty as well.  
  
Molly was in a panic. She ran to her bedroom and threw on her dressing gown. The clock, she had to get to the clock. She went downstairs as fast as she could. Staring at the grandfather clock, she saw that Fred, George and Ron's hands were all pointing towards traveling. Traveling? Molly thought. Then it hit her.  
  
Stomping outside, she threw open the door to Arthur's shed. Molly clutched her heart, the car was gone. Her idiot sons had taken the car. She cursed herself for letting Arthur show the twins how to drive.  
  
Molly marched back inside and changed into her robes. She was still steaming inside. She couldn't believe the boys had taken the car without permission. She threw a glance at the clock. None of the hands pointed at "mortal peril," at least. "Not yet," Molly fumed.  
  
A few hours later, Molly watched the sky in amazement as the Ford Anglia dropped from the sky. Molly banged her hand on the counter, upset that Arthur had lied to her. He never said that he had enchanted the car.  
  
The boys were sneaking out of the car and Molly marched straight up to them. She had gotten used to her boys being taller than her, but right now, she felt ten feet tall.  
  
"Beds Empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my minds with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy – "  
  
"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.  
  
"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Molly yelled. She screamed at them for what seemed like an hour, but it really was only a few minutes. She stopped yelling when she realized she needed a glass of water.  
  
"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry," Molly told the boy. And she was. Harry had been such a good friend for Ron. "Come and have some breakfast."  
  
The rest of the summer was going to be interesting.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry get down stairs this instant!" cried Molly from the landing of the stairs.  
  
Today had been an extremely disorganized day. They needed to leave for the King's Cross station as soon as possible. This year, Arthur had persuaded her to let him drive the family. They had a long drive ahead of them.  
  
"Why aren't you lot downstairs yet?" she cried again.  
  
Just then, her children started running down the stairs. Together, they all brought the trunks to the car. When all was said and done, Molly was quite amazed at how roomy the car was. They might have to travel this way more often, she thought.  
  
After three false attempts, they finally left for the station. They were running very, very late. All eight of them ran through the station with their trolleys. They must have made quite a sight.  
  
When Molly passed through the barrier, she finally felt at ease. They made it!  
  
"Have you seen Ron and Harry, dear?" Arthur asked.  
  
"They were right behind us, Arthur. They must have gotten on the train already. It is about to leave," Molly replied.  
  
"You would have thought they would have said good-bye," Arthur said.  
  
Molly took his arm, "Maybe they did and we didn't hear them," she said. The train was barreling out of sight. Molly, Arthur and a handful of other parents strolled through the barrier again to get back into the station.  
  
She decided to indulge Arthur and let him buy a muggle newspaper from a vendor. It took him over five minutes to decide which paper he wanted to buy. Five more minutes to figure out the correct change. Finally, they walked outside to drive home.  
  
They both stopped in their tracks. The car wasn't there.  
  
"Didn't you park the car here, Arthur?" Molly asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Arthur looked at Molly, at where the car should be and then back at Molly. "I know this is where I left it," he whispered.  
  
"What should we do?" Molly asked, "Was it stolen?"  
  
Arthur shook his head, "I don't know, Molly." Together they walked into an alley so that no one would notice when they apparated home.  
  
Later that night, an official Hogwarts owl flew into the house. Molly got to the letter before Arthur did. Her face turned whiter and whiter as she read the letter. She simply handed the parchment to Arthur when she was done.  
  
When Arthur finished, he closed the letter and put it down on the table. Molly was shaking with fury. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but another owl entered the house.  
  
"This one's from the Ministry," Arthur whispered. He read the letter in silence and then handed it to his wife.  
  
Molly scanned the letter and slammed it down on the table. Arthur jumped. "Dear, where's my howler paper?" she asked quietly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Molly, you shouldn't be worried," Arthur said, trying to calm her.  
  
"But there have been so many attacks, Arthur! What if one of our children is next?" she cried.  
  
"Well, I hate to say this out loud, Molly, but look at who's been attacked. It's only muggle borns," Arthur said softly.  
  
"We've met Hermione!" Molly exclaimed. "She was such a nice, sweet tempered girl."  
  
"I'm not saying she wasn't," Arthur started, but was cut off by a head appearing in their fire. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
Molly went closer to the fire. "Hello, Minerva. How are you?" she asked pleasantly. "What have Fred and George done this time?"  
  
"Molly, Arthur, I'm afraid I have some terrible news," Professor McGonagall said. Molly felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"What is it?" Molly whispered. She could feel Arthur putting his arms around her.  
  
"It's Ginny."  
  
"She's been attacked!?" Molly cried.  
  
"She was taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself," Professor McGonagall told them.  
  
Molly buried her head in Arthur's shoulder.  
  
"We'll be at Hogwarts in just a few minutes," Arthur said. Molly didn't trust herself to speak. Her baby girl could be dead this very instant.  
  
Molly didn't remember the trip over to Hogwarts. They waited in Professor McGonagall's office, hoping for some news. All they knew was that Gilderoy Lockhart was going into the Chamber to try to save Ginny.  
  
"Wouldn't want anyone else," Molly said weakly, "Brilliant man, that Lockhart."  
  
The minutes turned into an hour. Molly got up out of her chair and sat down in front of the fire. She felt very, very cold inside. A minute later, the door opened and Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the room.  
  
"Ginny!" Molly cried and went to hug her daughter. She had never felt so relived in all of her life. She hugged her tighter, "Mum," she heard Ginny gasp.  
  
Molly let Ginny go and brought Ron and Harry into her arms. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" Molly sobbed. Ron and Harry escaped from her grasp. Molly felt like she needed to hug someone, so she gently wrapped her arms around her daughter once more.  
  
They were then all told the story of how Ginny ended up in the Chamber. Molly had to wipe tears from her eyes. Her baby had been possessed by you-know-who. This would take a while to heal. Molly felt that she had failed her daughter in some way.  
  
Professor Dumbledore suggested that Ginny should go to the hospital wing. Molly, Arthur and Ginny quietly left the room. When they stepped into the hallway, Ginny slipped her hand into Molly's. "I'm sorry, Mum," she said softly.  
  
Molly stopped. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Ginny," Molly brought her in for another hug. "I love you very much," Molly told her daughter.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny sobbed into Molly's robes. Molly made a promise right then. She would do anything in her power to make sure her children were safe. 


	15. The Burrow Change is in the Air

**A/N – Same disclaimer as last chapter, some dialogue may be from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I just won't mess with perfection, I guess.  
  
Chapter Fifteen – The Burrow, Change is in the Air  
**  
"Owl post is here, Arthur," Molly said, walking over to the kitchen table where two owls where sitting.  
  
Molly took the letters and looked at them. One was from her mother. The other was for Arthur from the Daily Prophet. She handed Arthur the letter and went back knitting.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Arthur said, turning very white.  
  
Molly became concerned. "What is it dear?" she asked quietly.  
  
He handed her the letter.  
  
_Dear Arthur Weasley,  
  
Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. The amount this year comes to seven hundred Galleons. Please come to the Daily Prophet office to collect your winnings.  
  
Sincerely, the Daily Prophet Team_  
  
Molly tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. She and Arthur just looked at each other for a minute in silence. Then Molly burst into tears.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Have I placed a sun blocking charm on everyone?" Molly asked. It was two weeks later and the entire family was visiting Egypt. Molly and Arthur discussed for hours how to spend the prize money. Finally, it was decided that the whole family would take their first holiday ever.  
  
Bill had been talking up Egypt so much that it seemed the natural place to go. Charlie even had arranged to take some time off and would be joining them too. Molly was thrilled beyond words. This was the first time she had all seven children around her in over two years.  
  
"Yes, Mum," came seven dutiful voices.  
  
"Then let's go," Molly cried. Molly slipped her hand in Arthur's, and along with Bill, led the way. Today they were going to go on a wizard's tour of the pyramids at Giza.  
  
Molly took another look at her children. Molly reminded herself to suggest a haircut to Bill. Percy looked a tad silly wearing his Head Boy badge on his fez, but he earned it. When Percy received his letter last week, that seemed to be the icing on the cake.  
  
Arthur went to the ticket counter and bought eight adult and one child ticket to look around the pyramid.  
  
"Why do I have a child's ticket?" Ginny whined.  
  
"Because you're a baby still," Fred said.  
  
"Grow up a bit and then we'll talk," George continued.  
  
"Stop it, you two," Molly warned. "Ginny, look. The children tickets are for twelve and under. You don't turn twelve until October."  
  
"Allright," Ginny pouted.  
  
"Shall we go on the tour?" Molly suggested brightly.  
  
"I can give a better tour, Mum," Bill said under his breath.  
  
Molly patted his arm, "Then lead the way, my eldest son," she said proudly. "I want them to learn something."  
  
"This pyramid was built for the great pharaoh Khufu," Bill started. "What was great about ancient times was that magic and muggle lived together in harmony. Wizards and Witches were basically worshipped. Of course, there was a much smaller number back then than there are now."  
  
Bill continued, but Molly stopped listening for a moment. Percy, Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. Molly walked back towards one of the temples. Percy was standing in a darkened room, studying the hieroglyphics. Suddenly, Fred and George appeared and started pushing a heavy door, trying to close it on the temple.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" Molly yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. Molly could have sworn she heard Fred whisper, "Next time."  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was the night before the children would leave for Hogwarts. This year, because of Black having escaped, the Ministry offered to put up the family at the Leaky Cauldron, to keep an eye on Harry.  
  
Molly and Arthur were having a fight. And for the first time in a long time, the fight wasn't about money. It was about Harry. Molly was beginning to realize that she loved Harry as if he was her own child. She wanted to keep him safe, just like she wanted with all of her children.  
  
Which is why she was adamant not to tell Harry that Sirius Black was after him. However, Arthur had a different viewpoint. He believed that Harry had the right to know.  
  
"I don't think Harry would go out and do something stupid, Arthur," Molly said.  
  
"I disagree," Arthur retorted.  
  
"He's a little impulsive, sure, but why scare him and tell him everything?" Molly asked.  
  
"It makes no sense not to tell him," Arthur replied hotly, "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and-"  
  
"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" Molly interrupted. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"  
  
And so the argument continued. Both Molly and Arthur could be very stubborn when they thought they were right. Wearily, they went upstairs, needing some sleep for the day ahead.  
  
Molly was brushing her teeth in her dressing gown, when Arthur came up behind her and put his hands around her waist.  
  
"Are we still both upset with each other?" he asked quietly.  
  
Molly nodded, continuing to brush.  
  
"We've never gone to bed angry before," Arthur said sadly. Which was true. When Molly and Arthur had a fight, they would stay up until the argument was done. The longest lasted until nine thirty the next morning.  
  
She washed out her mouth. Then turned around and looked at her husband. "What if it was Ron?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Knowing what you know about Ron, if Sirius Black was after him, would you want to let him know?" Arthur asked simply.  
  
"Knowing that Ron seems to find trouble?" Molly asked.  
  
"Knowing exactly that," Arthur replied.  
  
Molly thought it over. "I guess I would want Ron to know so that he could take care," she said finally.  
  
"Now replace Harry with Ron," Arthur said.  
  
Molly felt like she was holding back tears. "You're right," she said. "Harry needs to know."  
  
Arthur put his arms around her and gave her a long kiss. Then the pair was able to go to bed, not being angry anymore.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Before Molly knew it, another school year was over. Percy graduated, and decided to live at home for a while. Molly told anyone who would listen how proud she was that Percy had decided to work at the Ministry like his father.  
  
Percy kept talking about his future, which always made Molly smile. Just the other day he brought home a very nice young lady, named Penelope Clearwater for dinner. Molly had made a huge fuss. It was the first time one of her sons had brought a girl home to meet the parents. She was just what she envisioned for Percy's wife. Very smart and elegant. She still had one year to go at Hogwarts though.  
  
She had half hoped to be a grandmother by now. But Bill and Charlie were showing no signs of settling down. From tidbits she heard from her other sons when they thought she wasn't listening, she had gathered that Bill was quite the ladies man. Molly wasn't sure what to think about that. Bill was so handsome, though. She wasn't surprised that there were women chasing after him.  
  
From what she could tell, Charlie had not ever had a serious girlfriend. Molly wasn't worried though. Charlie was shy; he'd find his match sooner or later.  
  
For a brief moment she tried to envision what kind of women the twins would end up with. She shook her head. None came to mind. Ron was too young to think of those kinds of things yet. And Molly knew Ginny would end up with someone special. Molly chuckled, thinking of how obvious Ginny's crush on Harry was.  
  
"The workers of the world are leaving, Mother," Percy said primly.  
  
Fred and George snickered at the kitchen table. "Boys, stop it," Molly threw them "the look."  
  
"Have a good day at work Percy," Molly said kissing him on the cheek. "You too, Arthur," giving him a kiss as well. With two loud cracks, the men were gone.  
  
"Now don't you lot have homework to do?" Molly asked.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "Yeah, Mum," Fred said, winking at George, "We should really get on with our homework. See you later, Mum!" and with that the boys ran upstairs to their room. Molly groaned, she knew in twenty minutes time, the twins would be producing thunderous sounds. For the umpteenth time this summer, she wondered what kind of homework they had been given.  
  
The day went by pleasantly enough. Molly noticed that Ginny still was sneaking around and having a fly whenever she could. She would be starting her third year soon; Molly hoped a position on the team opened up one of these days.  
  
Molly had just started dinner when Arthur came home. "I got the tickets!" he beamed.  
  
"For the world cup? Oh Arthur, it'll be so much fun," Molly said, smiling.  
  
"I was able to get ten. They were practically gone before anyone could get any," Arthur said.  
  
Ron came running in from outside just then. "Did you get the tickets?" he cried.  
  
Arthur held them up. "In my hands," he smiled.  
  
"Wicked. I can't wait to tell Harry and Hermione!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Molly did the math in her head very quickly. They had invited both Harry and Hermione over for the summer. With the family, that made eleven people. Arthur only had ten tickets. Molly looked at Arthur and knew he was realizing the same thing. Arthur opened his mouth, but Molly beat him to it.  
  
"I know you're all going to have a wonderful time," she smiled.  
  
"You're not going to come, Mum?" Ron asked, "But you love quidditch."  
  
"I do love quidditch," Molly said brightly, "But it'll be great to have the time to myself, while you're all gone. I'll be able to get a lot of work done around the house."  
  
Arthur looked at her sadly, but Molly just gave him a wide smile.

-------------------------  
  
A few days later, Molly was upstairs, cleaning the twin's bedroom. She picked up a wand. "Odd," she thought, "The boys usually keep their wands on them." She gave the wand a quick wave and it turned into a rubber chicken. She grimaced. She hated those trick wands the boys loved so much.  
  
She walked over to Fred's desk. She couldn't even see the surface so that she could dust. She picked up a stack of papers and looked at the top sheet.  
  
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – quality products to add a little fun to your life.  
  
Ton Tongue Toffee – 4 sickles  
  
Skiving Snack box – 5 sickles  
  
Canary Crème – 3 sickles  
Fake Wand – 3 Galleons  
  
It hit Molly right then. The twins weren't working on homework at all. "FRED AND GEORGE!! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT!!" she bellowed.  
  
The boys were outside, but Molly knew her voice carried enough to be heard. Three minutes later she heard footsteps outside the hall. The twin cautiously entered their room. Both of their faces fell when they saw what Molly was holding.  
  
"THREE O.W.L.S EACH!!!" Molly cried. "We're paying for a quality Hogwarts education for you two and you get three O.W.L.S each!!" She chucked the rubber chicken at them. "Maybe if you wear doing your school work you'd be getting somewhere!!"  
  
"Mum, let us explain," Fred said, his face white.  
  
"Please Mum, let's be reasonable," George added.  
  
"THREE O.W.L.S EACH!!!" Molly screamed, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Mum, this is our future," George said.  
  
"Your future should be studying and hoping you can get a good job with the Ministry," Molly yelled.  
  
"Mum, that works for Dad and Percy, but not us. We want to open a joke shop," Fred said.  
  
"A joke shop?" Molly said, bewildered, "You want to open a joke shop?"  
  
The twins nodded. "I don't believe this," Molly said. "You two are grounded. You can still go to the World Cup, but I want you up here, studying after your chores. I will be checking on you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mum," the twins said in unison.  
  
Molly took the stack of order forms and left the room, still visibly shaking.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Harry's going to be so surprised," Molly told Bill for close to the tenth time. Bill smiled each time she said it. The final task of the Triwizard Tournament was today. She had heard from Arthur that the champion's family's were allowed to visit Hogwarts to watch the final task.  
  
Molly did the unthinkable and wrote a letter to the Dursleys, wanting to know if they were planning on going to support Harry. She never received a response. So Molly decided that Harry needed someone there. Bill had come in for a few weeks for vacation, so they were going to support Harry today.  
  
Harry entered the chamber with a confused look on his face. Molly yelled, "Surprise!" Harry walked over to them, smiling. Molly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then Bill shook his hand.  
  
Together, the three of them walked around Hogwarts, reminiscing. Molly let it slip that when she was a student, she had gotten in at four in the morning once. She deliberately left off the part where she had been tipsy.  
  
Harry then brought them to the Great Hall. This was the first time she had actually seen her children in Hogwarts. It seemed so strange to her that this was also their home. Molly had to remember that thirty years ago, this was her home as well.  
  
"Mum-Bill!" Ron said, looking confused. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" Molly said. She was very excited that she didn't have to cook a meal. The lunch hour was wonderful. Molly loved spending the time with her children in such a relaxed atmosphere. But then, everyone but Harry had to run to the afternoon exams.  
  
Hours later, Harry was summoned along with the rest of the champions. Molly and Bill headed towards the quidditch field. Molly was amazed by the transformation. It was a beautiful maze.  
  
Before Molly knew it, the last task started. Molly cheered for Harry as loud as she could. After an hour, it looked like it was down to Cedric and Harry.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Harry and Cedric disappeared. Molly was in shock. "Where'd they go?" she cried, along with the rest of the spectators.  
  
Almost an hour passed when there was suddenly another flash of light. Harry was back, holding Cedric, who was passed out.  
  
Molly didn't know it yet, but life at the Burrow would never be the same again.


	16. The Order Year One

**A/N – Yet another dialogue disclaimer. Some dialogue may be taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Remember, I own nothing! Just wait, next chapter, I won't have any books to take the dialogue from. It will all be my own again!  
  
Chapter Sixteen – The Order, Year One**  
  
Molly and Arthur sat side by side on their couch at the Burrow. Just the day before, Harry had announced that you-know-who was back. Arthur took Molly's hand. "We're going to fight then?" he asked.  
  
Molly nodded. "We have too, Arthur. I couldn't face myself if we didn't. Poor Harry..." she trailed off. Molly felt like she could cry; yet no tears came. She knew she had to fight. There was no way she could go back to the Burrow and pretend that everything was fine, not after last night. She hated seeing Harry in so much pain.  
  
"He's like our seventh son, isn't he?" Arthur asked.  
  
She squeezed his hand. "He is, Arthur. He is." Just then Bill came through the front door. He sat down on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"I've just been to Gringotts," he told them. "I've requested a transfer to the main branch in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Bill, you don't have..." Molly started.  
  
Bill put up his hand. "Mum, I have to be here to help. I know I wasn't that old when you-know-who came to power last time, but I remember. I remember how you two tried to talk about things that had happened without sounding scared. I even remember reading some of the headlines in The Daily Prophet."  
  
Molly was shocked. "We always tried to hide the paper from you. You still read it?" she asked.  
  
Bill grinned. "I did. I would take it out of the garbage. I'm going to fight."  
  
Molly put her hand on his cheek. "It will be nice to have you under the roof again," she said softly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I've been promoted!" Percy announced proudly at dinner.  
  
Molly's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "Promoted?" she asked. She was confused. Percy had been written up a month ago for failing to recognize that his boss wasn't sending in owls. And now he was going to be promoted?  
  
"I am now the Junior Assistant to the Minister. I will be working right under the Minister of Magic himself!"  
  
There was an unsettling silence around the table. The only family member missing from the table was Charlie, who was still in Romania. He had wanted to come back to London as well, but Professor Dumbledore asked him to stay there. The Headmaster was hoping to gain support from as many foreign witches and wizards as possible.  
  
"Who told you about this?" Arthur asked sharply.  
  
"The Minister did. Right when I was about to leave, he came to my desk. Only a year out of Hogwarts and I'm the Junior Assistant," Percy said pompously.  
  
"Did he ask you any questions?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Questions? No, not really. The only thing he asked was if my loyalty was to the Ministry. I told him not to worry about that," Percy chuckled softly.  
  
"Percy, this doesn't make any sense," Bill started. "Didn't you get into a lot of trouble over Crouch?"  
  
Percy's cheeks reddened. "I was given a verbal warning. Why doesn't it make sense? They know I'm a hard and ambitious worker."  
  
"Your loyalty is to the Ministry?" Arthur asked, "Not to this family and to Dumbledore?"  
  
Percy waved his hand. "You really don't believe that story, do you? That you-know-who is back? The Minister thinks it's ridiculous, and quite frankly so do I. That Potter boy needs some help."  
  
"That Potter boy?" Molly asked, "Percy, he's stayed under this roof!"  
  
Arthur stood up quickly. "Fudge has been snooping around, trying to find out if anyone's working with Dumbledore."  
  
The Percy stood up. "And he's quite right. If you work at the Ministry, your loyalty should be with it, not Dumbledore!"  
  
"Our family's loyalty is with Dumbledore and Harry, Percy. Fudge knows it. He probably wants to use you to spy on us and Dumbledore," Arthur said loudly.  
  
Percy's face went very white. "I can understand that we have different opinions, Father. But how dare you say that I'm just being used here! Just because I am working my way up, unlike you, whose had the same job for years."  
  
Molly stood up then as well, "Percy, that's enough."  
  
Percy looked at her wildly. "Since the day I've stepped foot into the Ministry I've had to prove that I'm different from Dad." He looked straight at Arthur. "Your problem is that you have no ambition! You're content to play with your muggle toys when you have seven children to support! Why have seven children if you can't afford them?!"  
  
Arthur banged his hand on the table. "You will not speak to me like that, Percy! I understand you're upset, but I am still your father." The rest of the family was on their feet; their mouths open in horror.  
  
Percy laughed. "Why not? The Minister will find out if you're in league with Dumbledore. How can you be such an idiot?" Percy started to walk away from the table. "Fine. You can go down with Dumbledore. I'm not going to stay here and watch it." He ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Five minutes later he came running down with a duffle bag.  
  
"I refuse to live with a family full of traitors," he spat. "I'm going to make sure everyone at the Ministry knows that I am no longer part of the Weasley family." And with that, he apparated out of the Burrow.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly woke up in the middle of the night, her heart racing. She had just had a nightmare. Her children all lay dead around her feet. "It's this house," she muttered to herself.  
  
This was the first night that the Weasley family was staying in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black had been kind enough to allow the Order of the Phoenix to use his home as Headquarters.  
  
Arthur rolled over. "Molly?" he said groggily.  
  
"I'm fine, Arthur. Go back to bed," she whispered to him.  
  
He put his arm around her. "What's wrong, love?"  
  
Molly turned her face away. "You're thinking about Percy, aren't you?" Arthur asked.  
  
Molly sniffed, and that was all the answer Arthur needed.  
  
"I need to see him," she said determinedly.  
  
Arthur sighed. "I'll get his new address at work tomorrow, will that do?" he asked.  
  
Molly kissed him softly. "Thank you."  
  
She was able to sleep through the rest of the night.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly stood nervously outside of Percy's apartment building. Honestly, she shouldn't be taking the time to visit since Headquarters was such a wreck. Hermione would be arriving tomorrow. Molly knew that she would be willing to help with everything.  
  
She walked through the hallway that was her third eldest son's new home. Molly looked at the little sheet of parchment Arthur had given her. "4F," Molly mumbled.  
  
Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slowly and Molly was face to face with Percy.  
  
"Percy," she said quietly.  
  
Percy said nothing. He just looked at her.  
  
"Percy, please. Let's talk," Molly begged.  
  
His face didn't change as he slammed the door in her face. Molly was too shocked to even cry.  
  
-------------------------  
  
BONG!!!  
  
Molly woke up at once. She had never heard that sound before, yet she knew exactly what it was. The grandfather clock that she had been given so many years ago for Christmas, had stuck midnight.  
  
Someone in her family was in mortal peril.  
  
Molly ran down stairs as fast as she could. She was alone at the Burrow, which she hated. She faced the clock. The longest hand on the clock was facing upright, straight at the number twelve. Someone where out in the world, Arthur was dying. And Molly couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Molly went back upstairs to change out of her nightgown. She had no way of getting to Hogwarts since the floo network was under watch. She paced for a moment, thinking of what to do. Then she went back downstairs.  
  
She needed to find Bill. She looked at the clock. His hand pointed towards "social," which she assumed meant he was with Fleur. Quickly, she apparated to Fleur's small apartment, hoping she wouldn't be interrupting anything.  
  
"Bill!" she cried.  
  
Bill suddenly came out of the bedroom, wearing only pyjama bottoms. He looked at her face and asked, "Mum? What's wrong?"  
  
"Your father's pointing at mortal peril," she said softly. Bill's eyes went wide. "I need you at home right now."  
  
"I'll be right there, Mum," Bill promised, as Molly apparated back to the Burrow.  
  
Two minutes later, Professor Dumblebore's phoenix appeared, holding a note. "Thank you," she told Fawkes. She read the letter.  
  
_Molly,  
Arthur has been taken to St. Mungos. He is still alive. It is now safe to go there. The children have been taken to Headquarters. They need to stay there. Albus._  
  
"What's wrong Mum?" Bill asked. Molly was startled, she hadn't heard him apparate.  
  
Molly handed him the letter from Albus. "You're father was on duty for the Order tonight. I'm assuming he's been attacked in some way. I need to write to the children," Molly said, grabbing a piece of parchment.  
  
_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._  
  
She handed the parchment to Fawkes. "Please take this to Headquarters," she said. In a flash of brilliant light, Fawkes was gone.  
  
She looked at Bill. "Let's go." Together, they apparated to St. Mungos. Molly ran to the reception desk. "Arthur Weasley was just brought here? Can you point me to him?" she asked.  
  
"Third floor," the witch behind the counter said.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said, hurrying towards the elevator. When she and Bill got to the third floor, they came upon another desk. "Arthur Weasley, please," Bill said.  
  
"Can't have visitors yet. They're still working on him," the wizard told them.  
  
Molly and Bill settled themselves into two chairs. After an hour, a Healer walked up to them. "Are you here for Weasley?" he asked.  
  
Molly jumped out of her seat. "Yes," she cried.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Bill took Molly's hand as they walked towards the room. She smiled at him gratefully as they entered the small room. Arthur was sleeping.  
  
"He should be fine. He's lost a great deal of blood, but that's nothing a blood replenishing potion won't help."  
  
Molly sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
Molly knew then that she would have a love/hate relationship with that clock for the rest of her life.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Why did I do it?" Molly said, between sobs.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, alarmed. "Do what, Mum?"  
  
Molly held up a green sweater with a blue "P" on the front. "It just came back. Owl post!" she cried, blowing her nose.  
  
"You sent that git a sweater?" Fred asked.  
  
"He's my son!" Molly yelled, "He gets a sweater!"  
  
"Mum, he knows Dad is in the hospital. He hasn't even asked how he's doing!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Probably doesn't even care," George added.  
  
Fred sat down next to Molly and put his arm around her. "Mum, Percy is nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings."  
  
This caused Molly to wail even louder.  
  
"That's enough, Fred and George," Remus Lupin said, "Why don't you go upstairs for a while."  
  
Molly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater. "I never thought he'd return it. Never in a millions years. That's one of my favorite things about Christmas. Knowing that where ever my children are in the world, on Christmas Day, they're wearing their Weasley sweater."  
  
"Sooner or later, everyone is going to know the truth, Molly," Remus said, patting her hand. "Percy will be part of your family again."  
  
Molly looked at Remus. "I know," she sighed, "But I worry what will happen when he comes back. The twins hate him even more now. Even Bill and Charlie are badmouthing him. And Charlie never has a word to say against anyone."  
  
The sat in silence for a few minutes and Molly thought about her son. Then the rest of her children bounded down the stairs and demanded to see their father on Christmas Day.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly was baking some bread in the kitchen one afternoon. It was a pleasant day outside. She had gotten used to the idea of being alone during the day over the years. It didn't bother her as much as it used to.  
  
Suddenly, she saw two figures on broomsticks approaching the Burrow. When the figures where closer, she saw that they were Fred and George. Molly's heart started racing. Something must be horribly wrong if they were flying.  
  
Fred and George came through the front door smiling and laughing. Molly narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What are you boys doing home?" she asked dangerously.  
  
The smiles stopped. "Mum," Fred said.  
  
"Mum," George repeated.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
The twins looked at each other and nodded. "We've left Hogwarts."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"We have a space on Diagon Alley, Mum. Our business, it's starting," Fred said, words tumbling over one another.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"Our products are ready. We're really going to start our business!" George said eagerly.  
  
"YOU'VE LEFT HOGWARTS?!"  
  
Fred and George just looked at each other. "We've left Hogwarts, Mum."  
  
"I don't believe this," Molly said, sinking into a kitchen chair. She put her head in her hands, "Where did I go wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Stop it Mum," George ordered.  
  
She looked up quickly. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"We're proud of what we do, Mum," Fred started.  
  
"Our joke shop is going to be huge," George continued.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't think it's good enough for us," Fred said.  
  
"I know all we do is disappoint you, but we are ready to move on," George finished.  
  
"Disappoint me?" Molly asked, tears forming. "Boys, you don't disappoint me. You both infuriate me sometimes, but disappoint, never."  
  
Fred and George sat down next to her. "But then why do you get so mad at us?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you destroy all of our products last year?" George asked her.  
  
Molly took a hand of each twin. "That's time you should have been studying. You too are so smart. I'm upset that you never took you classes seriously."  
  
"We learned enough to open our own business, Mum. That's what we want to do," George said quietly.  
  
She wiped the tears falling down her cheek with the back of her hand. "Why couldn't you have waited until the school year was over? There are only a few months left."  
  
"There's nothing left for us at school. No quidditch, no nothing," Fred said softly, "The school was suffocating us."  
  
Molly decided by then that she would support her twins in their endeavor. There were so many other things to worry about in the world.  
  
"I suppose you'll want your room back?" Molly asked.  
  
"Err...if you wouldn't mind, that it," Fred said.  
  
"I don't want to be hearing loud explosions anymore," Molly warned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," George said brightly, "Our shop on Diagon Alley was plenty of space for a workshop."  
  
-------------------------

"I yelled at him, Arthur," Molly cried, "The last thing I ever said to Sirius was cruel."  
  
Arthur put his arm around her shoulder. Molly and Arthur were at platform, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come in. "There, there, love," he said, trying to comfort her. They were standing away from the rest of the crowd.  
  
"He smelled of liquor, Arthur. I snapped, and said he needed to clean up his act for the sake of his godchild," Molly said sadly.  
  
"You were trying to help, Molly. Sirius was never happy there. We know this," Arthur said.  
  
"What in Merlin's name was Harry thinking? What could have possessed him to lead six students to fight you-know-who?"  
  
"Molly," Arthur warned, "Don't say anything to Harry. Albus said he's in a right state over the whole thing."  
  
"I want to protect him, Arthur!" Molly said fiercely, "But how can I when he runs off like that?"  
  
"He's almost sixteen, Molly. He doesn't need us to protect him. He can protect himself," Arthur told her.  
  
Just then the Hogwarts Express came into view. Fred and George strolled through the barrier, wearing the dragon skin jackets that they never seemed to take off.  
  
Many a joyful reunion later, the family was ready to leave. As they headed towards the barrier, everyone stopped at once.  
  
Percy was waiting for them by the barrier.  
  
-------------------------  
  
**A/N – Argh! This was by far the hardest chapter to write. OotP just has so many good Weasley moments that it was hard to choose! It's a little longer than the other chapters for that very reason.  
  
I know this chapter was a bit angsty. Next chapter will be happier. A very happy event happens in the Weasley family. And if you've read The Forgiveness Within, you what that event is! Thanks for reading, and please review if you have an extra moment! : )**


	17. The Order Year Two, Part I

**A/N – Too much is going on in the Weasley family to complete this year in one chapter. I try to make my chapters have about the same word count (2500) but this chapter just kept going and going. Therefore, this chapter and the next are set during Harry's sixth year. This chapter will go through Christmas and the next through the end of the school year.  
  
I guess I need a bit of an extra disclaimer here. Dialogue may be taken from my story, The Forgiveness Within. Yes, I'm using words I've already written. Not too many though. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter Sixteen – The Order, Year Two (Part One)  
**  
Molly stopped in her tracks. She hadn't seen or spoken to her son for almost ten months. And now he was there in front of them.  
  
"Percy?" she said, almost inaudible.  
  
She had dreamed of this reunion many, many times. Each time, Percy would come back and everyone in the family would be happy. She looked at the faces of her other children. They were all wearing an expression of anger mixed with surprise.  
  
"Please. Please forgive him," Molly silently asked her children.  
  
Apparently, her silent plea did not work, because Fred and George walked right past him, through the barrier, without even looking at him. Ron and Ginny quickly followed suit.  
  
Arthur reached for her hand. Together, they walked up to their third eldest son.  
  
Percy looked at the barrier sadly. Molly noticed that his eyes were very bright. Then he changed his focus and looked Molly and Arthur.  
  
"Mum...Dad," Percy said hoarsely.  
  
Molly couldn't speak. She needed to hear what Percy had to say.  
  
"I'm..." Percy looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry," he said very softly.  
  
Molly started to reach out her hand to stroke her son's cheek, when Arthur said sharply, "Why now?"  
  
Both Molly and Percy looked at Arthur in shock. "Arthur," Molly started.  
  
Arthur started to speak when Percy cut him off. "Because I didn't want to show up at the Burrow as if I were a welcomed guest. I've made some very bad choices this year. I just wanted...I just wanted to tell you that I know this now," Percy said looking straight at Arthur.  
  
Arthur nodded and held out his hand. Percy reached out and shook it. Then Arthur brought him in for an embrace. Then Percy hugged Molly. Molly held on to Percy like she never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Mum...Mum, I can't breathe," Percy said, breathless.  
  
Molly let do quickly, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please come for dinner?" she asked.  
  
Percy nodded. "Thank you, Mum," she said.  
  
The three of them walked through the barrier together. Fred and George were not there. Ron and Ginny looked at Percy with mistrust.  
  
"Percy's coming over for dinner," Molly announced. Ron and Ginny looked mutinous. The family walked in silence to the line of muggle taxis. They had planned on taking muggle taxis to Headquarters and then flooing to the Burrow. Even though she wanted to trust her son, she wasn't sure if it was the best idea to let him know where the Order was yet.  
  
Arthur walked a few feet away and motioned Molly to follow. "What should we do?" he asked quietly. She knew Arthur had been thinking the exact same thing. Molly quickly opened her purse and counted the muggle money in it.  
  
"If we take one taxi, we should have enough to get to the Burrow," she said quietly.  
  
That's what they decided to do.  
  
An hour and a half later, the family arrived at the Burrow. She saw Bill, Fred and George waiting in the living room. Molly entered and started to make dinner right away. Percy asked quietly if he could help. Molly said yes, realizing he didn't want to sit in the living room with his brothers and sister.  
  
Twenty minutes later dinner was on the table. They all ate in silence for the first five minutes. Percy cleared his throat. "Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, I want to apologize for they way I've treated you all during the past year. I've been awful. That's the only way to put it. I want to make things right."  
  
Bill spoke first. "Percy, if you're willing to put our family in front of your career, I can forgive you."  
  
"I'm no longer Fudge's assistant," Percy said quietly.  
  
"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time.  
  
"I resigned. I'm back working in the Department of International Cooperation," he said simply.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I couldn't look Fudge in the face anymore. When I think that he knew you-know-who was back and didn't do anything...There's talk that he might be resigning himself."  
  
"I know things won't be the same for a while. But I want to try," Percy said finally.  
  
"You're still a git, you know," Fred said.  
  
George looked at Fred, "But we can forgive you."  
  
At this, Molly burst into tears.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that summer, Molly was in Diagon Alley. She wanted to see if she could find any bargains before she took Ron and Ginny here for school supplies.  
  
She first went into Fred and George's joke shop. She still couldn't believe that they owned this place. The twins had brought Molly and Arthur here the night before they opened, a few weeks ago.  
  
Molly entered the store and looked around. The place was packed with witches and wizards. She watched as two children were laughing over something called Headless Hats. The cash wrap line had five people waiting patiently. She watched the register and the amount of Galleons people were spending made her feel light-headed. Molly felt a strange sensation. It took her a moment to realize what it was. The feeling was pride.  
  
Her sons had created all of this out of nothing. Molly had to fight back tears, she suddenly felt so proud of her sons that she needed to tell them right away. She frantically looked around the sales floor and saw that neither of them was there. She walked over to a young witch and asked, "Are Fred or George here?"  
  
The witch shrugged, "In back."  
  
"May I see them? I'm their mother," Molly asked.  
  
"Sure," the witch shrugged again and turned around. Molly followed the witch into a back room. "Stay here," the witch said. She walked over to a door marked "Private." She knocked three times very slowly.  
  
A small window on the door slid open. "Yes?" one of the twins asked. Molly thought it was George.  
  
"Your mum's here," the witch said, and then went back onto the sales floor.  
  
The window slid shut very quickly. Then the door opened. Fred and George came out, looking very disheveled.  
  
"Mum!" Fred cried.  
  
"What are you doing here?" George asked.  
  
Molly walked up to them purposely and brought them in for a hug. After a second of stunned silence, Fred and George hugged her back.  
  
She let them go then. "Well, thanks, Mum..." Fred said.  
  
"Lovely to see you, as always," George added, "Of course, we did just see you...oh, three hours ago during breakfast."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you both that I am very proud of you. You're doing a wonderful job here," Molly said.  
  
Fred and George stared at her with their mouths open. "You're proud of us?" Fred asked.  
  
"We're not wasting our lives?" George asked.  
  
Molly shook her head. "No, you're doing what you were meant to do," she said simply, 'I just didn't realize it before."  
  
"Thanks, Mum," George said.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to us," Fred said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Fred went into the back room and George started explaining what they were working on next. Fred then came out and handed Molly a small leather pouch.  
  
Molly opened it. There had to be fifty Galleons in the bag. Her eyes filled with tears and she handed it back to Fred. "No, Fred. You've worked to hard for your money. I can't accept this."  
  
George took her hand. "Please, Mum. We've wanted to give you this since we've opened."  
  
"We like to think of this as your payment. We'd be selling fairly shoddy products if you hadn't destroyed so many over the years," Fred said.  
  
"Each time you destroyed something, we remade it better," George added.  
  
Fred held out the pouch again. "Please take this," he held softly.  
  
Molly wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you very much," she said softly.  
  
She allowed Fred and George to take her to lunch, and then started her shopping. The first thing she did was go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, to buy Ginny a brand new dress robe. Ron had one, so Ginny would get one as well.  
  
Molly sighed happily, looking around the store, trying to find something perfect for Ginny. Molly was amazed at what a beautiful young woman Ginny was becoming. Ginny wore her thick hair long. Ginny's hair was darker than the rest of the family's. It seemed to suit her very well.  
  
Molly stopped in front of a light pink robe. Ginny was the one red head in the world that looked good in pink. It looked to be made of a silk like material. She looked at the price tag. Nine Galleons. She didn't think she had paid that much for an article of clothing in her entire life. Molly reminded herself that she only had one daughter and confidently walked up to the cash wrap with the robe.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly and Arthur were at Headquarters a week later. It wasn't an official meeting, but the study was full with people wanting to socialize. Bill suddenly stood up on a chair and said he had an announcement to make.  
  
"Everyone! I think this is a good time to tell everyone. I am happy to announce that I asked Fleur to marry me today and she's accepted," Bill said happily.  
  
A general cry went up around the room. Molly brought her hands to her mouth in shock. She had no idea that things had progressed so quickly with Fleur.  
  
"Oh Bill!" Molly cried as she ran up to her son, hugging him tightly. "Oh Fleur!" she sobbed, bringing the girl into the embrace. Molly only let them go when she heard a loud 'pop!' Remus had opened a bottle of wine.  
  
The wine started pouring freely. It looked like everyone was glad for a reason to celebrate. Forty-five minutes later, the wine bottles were almost empty. Molly offered to retrieve more from the kitchen. She was glad for a moment to herself.  
  
She ran into Tonks, who was coming down the stairs. "Tonks," Molly whispered, not wanting to wake the picture up, "We're in the study. I'm just going to get some more wine."  
  
Molly sighed a breath of relief when the young witch didn't offer to help her get the wine. Tonks was as sweet as they come, but she was so clumsy!  
  
Molly quickly grabbed the wine, wanting to get back into the study as soon as possible. The evening was wonderful. All the children came from the Burrow. Molly wished Percy was there too, to have the whole family around her, since Charlie was in for a while. Percy still lived in his apartment in London. It was the easiest thing for everyone. Relations were still strained between him and his siblings. But Percy came for dinner three times a week like clockwork.  
  
The party lasted until four in the morning. Molly had ordered her younger children to go home to bed around three in the morning. Then there was only Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur in the study. Both couples were holding hands.  
  
"We're going to France this weekend," Bill said, stroking Fleur's cheek.  
  
"It is time 'e meets my parents," Fleur giggled.  
  
"So have you thought of when you want to get married?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Probably next July, right when the school year is over," Bill said.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Fleur started.  
  
"Molly, dear," Molly said, smiling.  
  
"Molly. We'd like to get married in Britain. I would love if you and Ginny would help plan the wedding," Fleur said happily.  
  
Suddenly Molly couldn't think of anything else.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Molly wasn't sure why it hit her at this particular Christmas. Her children were growing up. Soon, they would be out in the world with families of their own. Christmas dinner at the Burrow was quite an event this year.  
  
Charlie had wanted to come home from Christmas, so Molly made sure all of her children were there. She even asked Dumbledore if they could have Harry over for Christmas. She was thrilled when he said yes.  
  
They ate outside, but had a bubble charm surrounding the table, so everyone was warm. Fred and George had brought six different bottles of wine. She decided to hold her tongue when Fred poured a glass for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was Christmas after all.  
  
Molly sat quietly and looked around. Every Weasley at the table was wearing their Weasley sweater. She had asked her sons with partners if they'd like to invite them over for Christmas. She was surprised when they all said yes.  
  
Bill and Fleur were talking to each other happily in French. Bill made it his goal to be able to speak to her parents easily by the wedding. Charlie didn't bring his girlfriend. He said they had only been together for a month, and didn't want to put too much pressure on her. Charlie proudly showed them a picture. Danya was an assistant Charms professor at Durmstrang. She had green eyes and long curly black hair that fell to her waist.  
  
Percy sat next to Penelope Clearwater. Percy just recently told Molly that he was thinking about prosing soon. They had been together now for almost five years. Fred brought Angelina Johnson for dinner. Molly loved the tall, black girl, knowing she was a good balance for him. Angelina was talking enthusiastically about her Healer training. Molly got a shock when she found out that Angelina was training under Aelecia Thorn, her good friend from Hogwarts.  
  
Molly sneaked a glance over at Ron and Hermione. She still pinched herself that those two had gotten together. She remembered her surprise when they exited the Hogwarts Express holding hands just a couple of days ago. For some reason, Molly always assumed that Harry and Hermione would become a couple. Ron and Hermione too were a new couple, and Molly thought they were very cute together. Looking back, she could see that Ron had had a crush on her for years.  
  
In one corner of the table, sat George, Ginny and Harry. They jokingly called themselves the "singles." Molly saw Ginny and Harry laughing together and told herself not to get her hopes up. If Harry was a son to her, they probably saw each other as brother and sister.  
  
Arthur stood up quietly, holding his glass. The table went silent. Molly looked up at her husband from across the table and beamed.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how happy Molly and I are that we're all together as a family for Christmas. It's been six years since this has happened. And now, over the coming years, we'll be welcoming new members into the family," he smiled at Fleur, and raised his glass. "To Family!"  
  
All fourteen people at the table raised their glasses, "To Family!"  
  
It was the happiest Christmas Molly had had in a long time. 


	18. The Order Year Two, Part II

**Chapter Eighteen – The Order, Year Two (Part 2)**

Molly and Arthur were lying in bed. Ron, Harry and Ginny would be leaving for Hogwarts in two days. Hermione was spending the rest of the holiday break with her parents.

Arthur brushed back some hair that had fallen in Molly's face. "Could you believe Ginny at dinner?" he asked.

Molly laughed. Ginny had announced that she wanted to become a professional quidditch player. No one at the table for a moment doubted she could. Fred and George had gone to the two matches that Gryffindor had played in this year and announced that she was even a better flyer than Harry. Harry just shook his head and agreed with them. Apparently, now that she would fly out in the open, she had become very, very good.

"Should you tell her…" Arthur started.

"About the curse?" Molly asked, finishing his thought.

Arthur nodded. "She should know," Arthur said firmly.

Molly sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe that she could do that again. She had lost weight in the last year. She was running around so much that she didn't even notice it at first. If she had to guess, she would say she was back to the weight she was before she had Bill.

"I don't want to tell her," Molly said.

"Molly, she's going to have seven children. She needs to know that," Arthur said, also sitting up.

"No, she doesn't Arthur," Molly said determinedly. "Maybe she'll look at her genealogical charts and figure it out for herself. I refuse to sit her down like my mother sat me down."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, when I was Ginny's age, I wanted to be an Enforcer more than anything. Then my mother told me about the curse and I changed all of my plans because of it. I don't want Ginny dreaming of becoming a quidditch player and then changing her plans because of me!"

"You didn't want our family?" Arthur said sadly.

"Don't ever think that, Arthur Weasley. Marrying you and having our children was the best thing that could have ever happened to me," Molly said forcefully, settling herself in Arthur's arms.

"I just want Ginny to know she can do what ever she wants to do. I don't want her tied down by a curse!"

8888

The next day, Ginny came in from the cold, her cheeks red and her eyes sparkling. "I don't know how I can have such good aim with a quaffle, and not be able to throw a snowball," she laughed.

Molly had been sitting down at the kitchen table, watching the snowball fight they all had been having. "Ginny, talk to me," she said.

Ginny was struggling out of her coat, "Sure, Mum."

She sat across from Molly. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Molly reached across the table and patted Ginny's hand. "Everything's fine dear. I was just thinking about last night."

Ginny blushed. "You don't think it's stupid that I want to be a quidditch player, do you? I really think I can do it, especially with the new broom," she said, chewing the bottom corner of her lip. Ginny's brothers had put together their money and bought Ginny a new broom for Christmas, the redesigned Silver Arrow. Molly suspected that Fred and George did most of the financing.

"I don't think it's stupid at all, Ginny. I think it's wonderful," Molly said happily. Ever since she realized how in the wrong she was being upset with the twins' career choice, she was determined to support her youngest children.

"Do you ever think about a family?" Molly asked casually.

"I want kids someday, I know that much," Ginny said. "Probably not for a while though. Having a baby wouldn't be the best thing for my quidditch career!"

"Do you know how many?" Molly asked, reminding herself not to tell Ginny anything about the curse.

"Two girls," Ginny said promptly, "Just a year or so apart, so they can be friends."

"That's what I wanted too," Molly said, smiling.

"Really?" Ginny asked, "Well, no offense Mum, but I hope I do better in the birth control department when the time comes."

"Oh, Ginny," Molly said, "I love our family, even though it wasn't what I expected."

Ginny giggled. "I would hope so!"

88888

"Molly, you're going to tire yourself out. Please stop pacing," Arthur asked quietly.

"I can't help it," Molly snapped. She was nervous about tomorrow night. The Order had gotten intelligence that the Death Eaters were planning a large-scale attack tomorrow night. They also had a partial list of what would be attacked. Molly would be participating in her first actual battle, and to tell the truth, she was terrified.

Arthur patted the seat next to him on the couch, and reluctantly, Molly sat down. She grabbed her knitting. She was getting a seven-month start on this year's Weasley sweaters.

"What color should I choose for Fleur, dear?" Molly asked.

Suddenly, Molly heard a loud crack, and a witch she didn't recognize appeared in front of them. Molly and Arthur both stood up, wands out.

"It's Tonks!" the witch yelled, "The attacks are tonight. They're outside now. We have to get out of here!"

Without hesitating, Molly ran to the stairs and yelled, "Bill, Fleur, apparate to Headquarters now!"

Molly heard the cracks from upstairs and turned to Tonks. "Is anyone else home?" Tonks asked desperately.

Arthur shook his head and said, "Let's go."

A moment later they were in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. "What is going on?" Molly screamed. Death Eaters outside of the Burrow?

"I don't have time to explain," Tonks said quickly. "The attacks are tonight. Just go and find as many from the Order as you can. I have to go!" And with that Tonks disappeared.

Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur ran into the old house. Quickly, they discussed who was going where. Then they all split up and went to different fireplaces.

She scattered the floo powder as quickly as she could and stepped into the fire. "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office," she cried.

Three minutes later, she was in his office, telling Albus what had happened. Molly flooed back to Headquarters and waited for other Order members, to tell them what was happening.

Four hours later the fighting was over.

88888

Molly and Arthur stood hand in hand, looking over the total destruction of the Burrow. The Death Eaters had completely annihilated the place. Even their chickens had been killed. For some reason that struck Molly as being worse than destroying their home. They killed innocent chickens.

As they walked through the ruined ashes, Molly saw that her grandfather clock had not been destroyed. The glass was cracked, but it was the only thing still standing.

Molly kept picking things up, trying to see if anything was salvageable. Not much was. Behind her, she heard a couple of cracks, and then voices talking to Arthur. She looked at who was there and saw at least ten Order members. They were all wearing work clothes.

Kingsley smiled at her gently, "We're here to help."

Molly gave him a small smile, "Thank you." Then she took out her wand and went to work.

A few hours later, Bill and Fleur apparated over. Molly's face was smudged with ash and her hair was a wreck. She didn't care. All she could think about was rebuilding the Burrow.

"I know this es selfish, but I am sad that everything for zee wedding 'as been destroyed," Fleur said sadly.

Molly closed her eyes, she hadn't even thought about that. She had been working on the wedding for more than nine months, and now everything was gone. Bill put his arm around her. For some reason, that small gesture touched Molly. She buried her head in his shoulder and let herself cry for everything that had been lost.

88888

When Molly had the envelop in her hand, two weeks later, she was ready to say, "I told you so," to Arthur. As the Burrow was slowly being rebuilt, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur were all staying at Headquarters.

She smiled, rereading the letter. This was going to help such a great deal. Arthur walked into the kitchen after his workday was over. "I can't believe how crazy it's getting, Molly," he sighed.

"I have good news, Arthur," she said.

"Merlin knows I could use some good news," Arthur laughed. Molly pushed the envelop along with the contents across the table to Arthur. She watched his face as he read the letter.

"I thought we…I mean, I said I didn't want one…so how?" Arthur stammered.

"I took out that policy behind your back, Arthur. It's a little secret I've had all these years. Didn't think we would actually have to use it," Molly said proudly. Years ago, Molly had taken a small house insurance policy out on the Burrow. Arthur hadn't wanted it, said it was unnecessary. But Molly managed to make the payments every month from her household budget.

The envelope had a check for money to rebuild the Burrow.

88888

Molly had resigned herself that most of her family's possessions had been lost. But everyday they cleaned up the mess, something new would be found. Today, Molly started jumping up and down for joy when a box of Christmas ornaments had been found. Most importantly, the seven silver ornaments that celebrated her children's first Christmases, were in tact.

Molly and Arthur were with the builders when Remus Lupin apparated in front of them. He motioned them away. "Yes, Remus?" Molly asked worriedly.

He handed Arthur a large leather pouch. Arthur looked inside and shook his head. He handed the pouch back to Remus. Remus refused to take it.

"Arthur, Molly, this gold is from various members of the Order that wish to remain anonymous," he started, "I actually don't know who collected it. I was just given the job to give it to you."

Arthur showed Molly what was in the bag. There were easily five hundred Galleons. "Look, we know you had an insurance policy to rebuild the place. But what about everything you have to buy? You've worn that robe four days in a row, Molly," Remus said gently.

"It's all I have," Molly said softly.

"Exactly," Remus said, "Please take this."

Arthur shook Remus' hand. "Please let them know how grateful we are. Truly grateful," Arthur said hoarsely.

Molly and Arthur held each other for a long time after Remus left.

88888

Before Molly knew it, her eldest son was going to be married in four days. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour and Gabrielle were traveling up from France today. Since the inside of the Burrow wasn't livable yet, they would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

Fleur couldn't keep still, she was so excited. Molly was working now stop, trying to have everything ready for the wedding in time. Tonks had been very helpful, telling Molly about a thrift shop that Molly hadn't known about. Molly had found the bridesmaids robes there. The groomsmen were just going to wear their own dress robes.

It was time to meet Fleur's family for the first time. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur went to the Leaky Cauldron to have dinner with them. When Fleur saw her parents and her sister, she gave a slight shout of joy and ran over to them, her words tumbling over in French.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Molly asked.

Bill shook his head, "Guess I'm not that good yet," he joked.

Fleur brought over her family. Molly looked at Fleur's little sister. She looked exactly like Fleur, though almost ten years younger.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley, these are my parents, Jean-Luc and Therese DelaCour," she said proudly.

Greetings were exchanged all around. At ten o'clock, Gabrielle was sent to bed. The other adults stayed up well past two in the morning. Learning how to become a family.

88888

Molly went outside on the day of the wedding. The Burrow had been rebuilt, though it wasn't the same Burrow as she remembered it. They rebuilt it smaller. They didn't need so many rooms anymore. It was only three stories high now, and it no longer looked like the wind could knock it over.

Some of the guests had started to arrive, though the ceremony wasn't for another hour. Molly was staring at the house, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw Maddox, Marlene and Betsy in front of her. Molly brought them in for a long hug.

"It's been too long," she cried. Molly looked at Betsy and gave a little shriek. Her little niece was at least six months pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly cried, bringing Betsy in for another hug.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Betsy smiled. Betsy had been married two years ago to a muggle. Arthur had the time of his life at that wedding, dressing like and pretending to be a muggle for the evening.

"I'm going to be a great-aunt!" Molly brought her hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe how emotional she was today.

Betsy excused herself, wanting to talk to some of her other cousins that were arriving.

"You're going to be grandparents," she said enviously to Maddox and Marlene.

"Don't worry, Miss Molly. I'm sure you're going to be one soon enough," Maddox laughed.

"It's so good to hear you call me that," Molly said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Molly!" she heard Arthur cry from a window in the Burrow. Molly excused herself and ran into the Burrow. Even though the inside wasn't finished yet, they were still using it to dress and get ready.

Bill was waiting downstairs, looking extremely handsome in his dark green dress robe. "Oh, my baby!" Molly wailed.

Bill smiled at Molly and took out a small box. He opened it and showed Molly a corsage. It was simple, a white rose, with baby's breath, but it was beautiful. Bill pinned it on Molly's light blue dress robe. Molly didn't seem to have enough hands to wipe away her tears fast enough.

Charlie came down the stairs then, along with Bill's other groomsmen, Moshin, a good friend of Bill's from Egypt. Her other sons were all in the living room, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

After a little time passed, filled with nervous chatting, Professor Dumbledore came into the living room. "Are we ready?" he asked. Molly was thrilled that he agreed to marry Bill and Fleur.

Bill nodded, and walked out with his brothers to take his place. "Fleur! You can come down now!" her mother yelled. Ginny and Gabrielle came down the stairs quickly, wearing matching light green dress robes.

Fleur started her descent down the stairs, and everyone couldn't help but stare at her. Instead of a robe, she wore a plain white dress. She was so beautiful that she didn't need a fancy dress.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she blushed and said, "I am ready to be married."

Arthur took Molly's arm and they started the procession. When the ceremony began, Molly stopped trying to wipe her tears away; she just let them fall. Arthur put his arm around her and whispered, "We have another six of these, you know." Molly just smiled and patted his hand.

88888

Molly sat at the head table like a queen. All during the reception, people kept coming up to her and congratulating her on the wedding. Molly basked in all the attention. Now guests kept wondering when the next Weasley would get married. Molly had a sneaking suspicion that it would be Percy. She didn't tell anyone that though.

After dinner, there were some speeches. Charlie stood up. Just the other day, he told Molly that he was agonizing over what his speech should be about. Molly couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

"I'm not very good with public speaking, unless I'm talking in front of dragons," he started. "As many of you know, less than two months ago, we lost our home and most of our possessions to a Death Eater attack. The Death Eaters came with one purpose in mind: To destroy the Weasley family. Well, the Weasleys are a pretty stubborn bunch."

"You got that right!" a voice cried out, as some guests started laughing. Molly had a feeling that the voice belonged to Harry.

"I'm glad people agree with me," Charlie joked. "It will take a lot more to destroy the Weasley family than to ruin the house where we live. The Weasleys will only be destroyed if we stop calling ourselves a family, and if we stop loving each other. And as of today, our love for family is only expanding, now that we welcome Fleur and her family into our own. That love we have for one another will keep growing, and more and more people will be called family. The Weasley family will never be able to be destroyed. Thank you," Charlie sat down, his freckled face almost as red as his hair.

The guests started clapping furiously. Bill and Fleur stood up and gave Charlie a long hug. Molly had never been so touched in her life.

"Dance with me, Molly," Arthur asked later in the reception. Molly held out her hand gladly.

A slow number had just started and Molly rested her head on Arthur's chest and put her arms around his waist. Arthur let his chin rest on Molly's head. They had danced like this many, many times before. But she was amazed that still, even after all these years, every time they danced, it still thrilled her.


	19. The Order Year Three

**Chapter Nineteen – The Order, Year Three**

"Are you sure this is what you want, dears?" she asked Fred and George.

"Yes Mum," they said together.

"You always have a room with us, understand?" she said.

"Yes, Mum," the twins said again.

Fred and George were moving out into their own apartment with Lee Jordan. She was sad to see them go. She had gotten used to having them under her roof again for the past year.

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was going from strength to strength. The twins hired Lee to be the full-time manager, which left them plenty of time for inventing new products. This summer, Molly consented and allowed Ron and Ginny to work behind the counter once in a while. Both of them were glad at the chance to earn some pocket money.

Molly went back to her baking in the kitchen. Fred and George were talking at the table. Molly tried not to overhear, but when Fred said double date, she had to know what was going on.

"Who might you double date, George?" Molly asked innocently. As far as she knew, George hadn't had a girlfriend since he left Hogwarts.

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "George is going out with Alicia Spinnet, Mum," Fred said.

"She was on the quidditch team with us. She was living in Manchester, and was just transferred to London for her job," George added, "She had a crush on me at school."

"I think you mean she had a crush on me," Fred joked.

"Who in their right mind would have a crush on you? I'm the better looking twin!" George countered.

Molly knew she had to interrupt soon, or never get a word in edgewise. The twins could go on for hours when they were bantering.

Molly smiled. She just liked knowing whom her children were dating. "That means Ginny is the only one without a significant other," Molly said.

"Ginny will be beating them off with a stick if she's chosen for a professional quidditch team," Fred said.

"Ginny is going to finish her Hogwarts Education first, unlike two of my children," Molly said sternly.

Fred looked at the hourglass on the counter. "Time to run, Mum. Galleons call," he said cheerfully.

"We want you and Dad to come over for dinner next week, okay?" George asked.

This brightened Molly. "Of course!" The twins then left the kitchen with a resounding crack.

The Burrow had been livable for quite a while, but Molly and Arthur decided to stay at Headquarters. Now that Harry was staying with them, it just made more sense. Headquarters was much safer.

Molly was thinking about the Order meeting that was going to be held tonight. Percy would become part of the Order tonight. He hadn't gotten involved before, but as things started progressing worse, he decided he wanted to help.

She was very glad she had the Order to channel her energies into. With her children leaving home, she sometimes felt bored. But luckily, there was almost always something to work on at Headquarters.

88888

Molly was packing her belongings into her small carpetbag. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all left for school more than a week ago. She and Arthur decided that it was time to move back to the Burrow.

Molly was thrilled. It had been almost five months since the Burrow had been destroyed. She was ready to live in her own home again.

She had arranged that the furniture and household items she bought would be delivered today. A few members of the Order were going to help her and Arthur move back into the Burrow. Molly promised to cook them all a large meal when everything was finished.

"Molly!" Arthur cried, "Are you ready yet?"

Molly did one last spot check around the room. She had checked the children's room yesterday. Ginny had forgotten a t-shirt and Ron forgot his Herbology book. She had sent the items to Hogwarts with the owl post this morning.

She grabbed her carpetbag and ran downstairs. Arthur was holding his suitcase. Kingsley and Tonks were in the hallway, along with Professor Snape. Molly did a bit of a double take seeing him. She couldn't imagine what would make him want to help with the move.

In a way, she was glad he was here. Maybe then she could finally cook for him. Molly did enjoy cooking for the members of the Order. She always tried not to take it personally when Professor Snape would never stay for dinner.

"Let's go!" Tonks said brightly. She picked up a small box that had been on the landing. Tonks had such a pretty face. Again, Molly wondered why Tonks insisted on drawing attention away from her face with her hair. Her hair was in two short, turquoise pigtails today. It was just like Bill, him wearing his hair so long.

Kingsley and Professor Snape both picked up a box as well. "Is this everything?" Professor Snape asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It is until we reach the Burrow, Professor Snape," Molly told him.

"Severus," he said coolly.

Molly nodded. "Severus, then." She never exactly liked him. She had overheard a great deal of stories about him from her children.

One by one, the group flooed to the Burrow. Molly went straight to the kitchen. The counters fit together like one unit rather than the cupboards and tables Molly had used for the last twenty-six years.

They worked for four hours, until Molly was completely satisfied. One problem was that there were some jobs Molly didn't trust anyone to do. Like hanging up the Chuddley Cannons posters she had bought for Ron.

When everything was finished, Molly cooked her first meal in the rebuilt Burrow. She made Arthur's favorite, Chicken Pot Pie. Plus a big salad. Arthur opened a bottle of wine and the five adults conversed easily over dinner.

Molly and Severus exchanged a few words when he said Harry wasn't working as hard as he could be in Occulemency. But Tonks changed the subject before tempers flared.

One bottle of wine became two, and close to midnight, their guests left. Then Molly and Arthur went upstairs to welcome each other to their new home.

88888

"She's beautiful, Betsy!" Molly cooed, holding her great-niece, Lizzie, for the first time. Molly couldn't believe that her nieces and nephews were becoming parents. She was the proud great aunt of one, with two more on the way. Molly couldn't wait for the day when she was a proud grandmother.

Molly was at Betsy's house with Arthur, Bill and Fleur. Lizzie was crying loudly. Nothing Molly tried would sooth her.

Fleur cleared her throat. "May I hold 'er?" she asked Betsy, nervously.

Betsy smiled, "Of course."

Molly stood up and placed the baby in Fleur's arms. Lizzie stopped crying instantly. Molly noticed the look of tenderness on Bill's face as he watched Fleur with the baby.

"How did you do that?" Betsy asked.

Fleur laughed. "I am part veela. We are able to calm babies very easily," she said modestly. Fleur now only had a touch of her accent. Molly remembered the first time she met Fleur, she could barely understood what the girl was saying then. Now Fleur spoke English with ease.

Betsy's husband Dave laughed. "You are one lucky man, Bill."

"Don't I know it," Bill said, sharing a smile with his wife.

88888

Molly was collecting vegetables in the garden when she heard someone shout her name. As always, her first instinct was to take her wand out. She spun around and saw that it was Fred, who had just flooed into the living room.

She put her wand away, but not before Fred saw it. "Going to curse your favorite son?" he teased.

"You're all my favorite," she said automatically, "I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, Mum, but I'm in desperate need," Fred said seriously.

Molly looked at his worried face and became worried herself.

"What's wrong? How can I help?" she asked quickly.

"How I hoped you'd say those wonderful words!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred, what's wrong?" Molly asked impatiently.

Fred dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "I wouldn't ask this unless I was in dire straights," he started.

"Fred!"

"Mum, we're desperate. Jeanette called off today. George and I have a huge meeting with a supplier. Lee can't be in the shop by himself," Fred pleaded.

"Work at you shop?" Molly asked, jaw dropped.

"Please? We'd pay you!" Fred begged, "It would only be for the morning, during our meeting. Afterwards we'll watch the shop."

"You want me to work in your shop?" Molly repeated.

Fred tugged on Molly's apron. "Please, please, please, please and please!"

Molly took a deep breath and thought it over.

88888

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Molly said brightly from behind the counter to the couple that entered the shop.

The woman nodded a brief greeting.

"If you need any help with anything, just let me know!" Molly said.

"Thanks," the gentleman said.

Molly went back to reading Witch's Weekly. Fred told her she could read behind the counter as long as she didn't ignore the customers. Molly couldn't believe she was admitting this, but she was having fun.

Half of the products on the shelves Molly hadn't seen before. She did a little investigating and updated herself on all the new products.

"Excuse me," the woman said.

Molly walked around the counter and up to the couple. He was holding an Extendable Ear. "Does this really work?" the man asked.

Molly sighed. "It does. My sons listened to many a private conversation before I knew how to stop them."

"Our son uses this all the time. So it really does work?" the woman said.

"My boys are smart, but they weren't able to get around every situation. If you think your son is eavesdropping on you, just place an Impertutable Charm on the door and that stops the Extendable Ears," Molly told them confidentially.

"Your boys?" the man asked.

Molly nodded with pride. "My sons own the shop. They invented everything. In a way, I helped. I can't tell you how many prototypes I destroyed."

Molly could tell they weren't that interested. "I'll let you get along with your shopping then. Let me know if I can be of anymore help," she told them. She then went back to her magazine behind the counter.

The hours flew by, and before she knew it, Fred and George were there to relive her. Molly was quite proud of herself, she had sold quite a few items.

"Thanks, Mum. I can't tell you how much this helped," George told her.

"Boys?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mum," they said together.

"If someone else calls in sick again…I wouldn't be against helping out," Molly mumbled.

"What was that Mum?" Fred asked slyly.

"Oh you heard me the first time, Fred. You just want me to say it again!" Molly exclaimed.

"Of course I want to hear that again!" Fred grinned.

88888

Christmas this year was a muted affair. Ron, Ginny and Harry all wanted to stay at Hogwarts this year. Molly understood. This was Ron's and Harry's last Christmas there after all.

Molly thought about having a huge Christmas dinner for the Order, but decided against it. So many teachers were in the Order, that they'd probably want to stay at Hogwarts.

Percy, Fred and George were all at the house for Christmas morning. Bill and Fleur owled from France to tell Molly how thrilled Fleur was with her Weasley sweater. Molly spent a great deal of time on hers. It was a powder blue with a pink and yellow flower on the front.

Charlie was in Romania still, and was meeting Dayna's family for the first time. After a small Christmas lunch the boys went their separate ways. Percy went to Penelope's house. Fred to Angelina's and George to Alicia's house.

Arthur and Molly spent their Christmas dinner alone for the first time in their married lives. "We should invite all of the boy's girlfriend's families over for Christmas next year," Molly suggested after dinner. She and Arthur had built a fire and were relaxing with a glass of wine.

"Do you know how many people that would be?" Arthur laughed.

"Quite a lot, I suppose," Molly admitted. "Or maybe we'll be grandparents by then!"

"Molly," Arthur said seriously.

"What?" Molly asked innocently.

"Have you been asking Bill and Fleur when they're going to be starting a family?" he asked, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I've thought about it, but I actually haven't asked," Molly said.

"Don't you remember how much you hated it when your mother asked when you were going to have a baby?" Arthur asked.

Molly put her hands over her mouth. "I'm turning into my mother!"

Arthur took her hand. "I don't think that will ever happen," he told her.

88888

The papers couldn't get enough. _Minster of Magic Under Imperius Spell!_ was the headline for a week. Arthur said everyone at the Ministry was a wreck; no one trusted anyone.

There was no election for the new Minister. Everyone seemed to agree that Amelia Bones was the best for the job. She was, after all, the Head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She would work best.

Arthur came home one day in a bit of a daze. "What's wrong, dear?" Molly asked, as she was making dinner.

Arthur sat down at the kitchen table and stared at his hands. Now Molly was getting worried. "Arthur?" she asked.

"I was called in for a meeting with Amelia Bones today," Arthur said flatly.

Molly put down the bowl she had been stirring. "You haven't been sacked, have you?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No, not sacked. I've been promoted," he whispered, as if he didn't believe it himself.

Molly ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Arthur, that's wonderful!" she cried. She sat next to him and took his hand. "What's the new position?"

"Assistant Minister of Magic," Arthur said, finally looking at Molly.

She dropped his hand. "What did you say?" she said quietly.

"Assistant Minister of Magic," Arthur repeated, "Madam Bones said I was the best for the job, with my muggle experience. We're going to have to reach out to some of the muggle leaders because of so many attacks. That, and she knows she can trust me, because of the Order. She said she couldn't think of anyone better or more qualified."

Molly couldn't speak; she was in so much shock. "Assistant Minister of Magic?" Molly felt faint. She knew Arthur was more than qualified for such a position, but never in a million years did she envision him actually achieving it.

Molly reached out and hugged Arthur, who held her so tightly, she thought he'd never let her go.


	20. The Order The Final Battle

**Chapter Twenty – The Order, The Final Battle**

The one drawback of a position with so much responsibility was the hours. Arthur was working twelve to fourteen hour days. Molly barely saw him during the day. As Molly thought would happen, everyone in the Order had been thrilled by Arthur's announcement.

Then sooner than Molly had expected it, the day everyone knew was coming arrived.

Molly and Arthur were relaxing in the study of Headquarters. A great number of Order Members started spending their free time here. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred and George were all in the study when the time came. Tonks and Remus were there too.

Severus Snape suddenly flooed into the study fireplace. At once, everyone was up and had their wands out instantly. "Potter's taken his gang to the Riddle House," he said frantically.

There was an uproar. Molly ran to the kitchen and started alerting anyone who was in the house. The Order had a plan in case something like this happened. They all had been told were the Riddle House was, so that they could apparate there. Molly's job was to help alert the members of the Order who were not at Headquarters when this happened. Then during the battle, she would be helping the wounded. The rest of the Weasleys would be fighting.

After a half hour of constant flooing and apparating, she had alerted everyone she could. Molly apparated herself to the Riddle House, silently hoping that her family was still alive.

The first thing Molly noticed was the stench of death. It was everywhere. She ran to the first Order member she could find and opened her first aid kit.

After an hour of constant searching for wounded, she was exhausted. But Molly refused to let up. She ran to a man that had terrible burns all over his body. Molly took out some burn salve and noticed with a shock that the man had red hair. Molly put her hands over her mouth to stop her scream. This was one of her sons, and he was so badly burned she couldn't tell which one.

Molly went straight to work. She gave her son a small sip of potion that Professor Snape had assured her would take away most pain. She looked at the build of the son in her arms. He was short and stocky. Only Charlie, Fred and George had that build. The rest were tall. Charlie was in Romania, so he was either Fred or George.

"Mum," the twin whispered. He seemed to realize she didn't know who he was and said, "George."

"Stay awake George! Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Molly cried.

"Tired…" George said softly.

Molly decided to change tactics. "You love disobeying me, George. I want you to fall asleep right now," she said as she rubbed the cool salve over his face.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she demanded.

George looked up at her and gave her a small grin. "Can't…sleep…now…" he whispered.

Molly knew she should go check on other Order members, to see if anyone else needed help. She refused to leave George alone. She kept rubbing the salve over his body.

"Feels…good…" George said. Molly could tell he was trying as hard as he could not to fall asleep.

Molly looked up and saw a Death Eater coming towards her. Without a moment's hesitation she took out her wand and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" Molly put all of her anger and frustration into that spell and the Death Eater crumbled to the ground instantly.

Molly didn't know how long she sat there with George. Every so often she would see a Death Eater and stun him before he could get close. She made George relive his childhood with her. She just made sure he kept talking.

Finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's over," she heard Arthur said. Molly looked up desperately at her husband. She closed her eyes briefly, grateful that he was still alive. Arthur looked at the son in her arms and she saw tears falling down his cheeks.

She didn't want to ask this question, but Molly needed to know now. "Did we win?" she asked, crying. "Is Harry still alive?"

Arthur knelt down to her and held her close. "Harry's alive. Voldemort is gone."

88888

It took hours to find the rest of the family. Bill was on one of the upper floors of the Riddle house. One of his legs had been crushed. He was transferred to St. Mungos. Fleur had been knocked unconscious during the battle and was found in the gardens.

Percy had been hit with _Cadonoceo, _a nasty spell that hurts the internal organs. He too would have a stay in St. Mungos.

Fred had been relatively unscathed during the battle. Molly heard him talking cheerfully to Remus Lupin that all he was hit with was a few _Crucios. _Molly saw Fred's face as he registered who was in her arms. She had never saw her son cry before. But she watched him curl up at George's side and howl.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been found huddled together in the basement of the Riddle House, along with the bodies of Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. The vacant expression wouldn't leave Harry's eyes for weeks.

88888

Once George had been transferred to St. Mungos, Fred wouldn't leave his twin's side. No matter what anyone said, Fred told them that he would not go home until George woke up. Molly was thankful that Aelecia had agreed to be his Healer. She told them that his burns were extensive. If George could live through the next week, he would most likely survive. But with horrible scaring.

Molly was distraught. It was bad enough that one of her children might die, but one of the twins? She couldn't imagine one without the other. She knew if George died, that Fred would be an empty shell.

After awhile, Angelina gave up trying to get him home and started bringing Fred warm meals. Molly was grateful that Angelina was there for him. She was still in the midst of her Healer training, so she checked on Fred before, after and during her shifts. Angelina even brought in a small cot, so that Fred didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Alicia was a constant visitor too. Like clockwork, she was there everyday after work. Molly had been worried that George's burns would repulse her, but Alicia would hold George's hand for hours at a time.

After three days, Bill had been released. It was quite certain that he would have a limp for the rest of his life. Percy had a stay of almost ten days. Penelope visited him every single day, begging the Healers if she could stay past visitor hours.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were being treated at Hogwarts, away from all the fanfare. Molly realized she might never get a complete picture of what happened down in the basement. Memorial services for all the dead were going to be held in a few weeks. The Ministry thought it was best if everyone had a chance to recover first.

One day, not long after Percy had been released, Molly was heading up to the tearoom, when she ran into Angelina. There was a glow in her cheeks that Molly hadn't seen before. Her breasts were swollen, and Molly knew right then that she was going to be a grandmother soon.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked Angelina, who blushed.

She nodded. "I haven't told Fred yet…with so much going on…" she started.

Molly squeezed Angelina's hand, "Your secret is safe with me," she said.

88888

Molly walked into George's private room the next day to find Angelina sitting on Fred's lap. Fred's face lit up when he saw him mother. "Mum!" he cried. "My darling Angelina has just informed me that we're going to be having a child out of wedlock!"

Angelina hit him on the arm, "Nice way to tell your mum," she laughed.

Molly ran over to the pair and held them tightly in her arms. "You're both going to make wonderful parents," she whispered.

Molly broke away and looked at George. His scars were getting lighter. He would wake up now too, for minutes at a time.

"Don't worry, Mum. We won't be out of wedlock for long," Fred said seriously.

Angelina arched one eyebrow. "Oh we won't be?"

Fred nodded. "As soon as George can be my best man, we're getting married."

88888

"Do you, Angelina Johnson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Angelina smiled at Fred, "I do," she said shyly.

"And do you, Fredrick Weasley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Fred patted Angelina's bump teasingly, and said, "I do."

"You may exchange rings."

Fred and Angelina placed thin gold bands on each other fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Professor McGonagall concluded.

Fred took Angelina in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. The room erupted into cheers. Molly saw Fred whisper something to Angelina and she started laughing. Her second son married. She sat down next to George's hospital bed. George was sitting up, smiling at the pair. Alicia was sitting next to him, also on the bed.

When Fred said they'd get married as soon as George was able, he meant it. Just three weeks after Molly found out that she was to be a grandmother, Fred and Angelina got a license, and were ready to get married.

George was still in the hospital, but he was healing fast. Aelecia told Molly that he would probably be here for another four weeks. Fred didn't want to wait any longer, so they decided to have the ceremony in George's hospital room.

The entire family was there for the wedding. Bill and Fleur, Charlie finally brought his girlfriend, Dayna, to meet them. She didn't speak much English, but she seemed very fond of Charlie, which was the important thing. Percy and Penelope, who was now wearing an engagement ring. Alicia was sitting next to George, holding his hand happily. Ron and Hermione had their arms around each other. Ginny, still single, as far as Molly knew stood next to Harry, who looked slightly detached from everything. Angelina's parents were there, along with her little sister, a second year at Hogwarts. Molly was pleased to see that she was not the only one crying. Mrs. Johnson kept dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

Molly had heard from Professor McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, that Harry wasn't speaking much. He had given a brief statement to the Ministry of what happened that night, but refused to talk to anyone else.

Molly watched Harry go into the hallway, and she decided to follow him. Her heart broke looking at the young man who might as well have come from her own womb. "Harry…" she started.

"Please go away," he said flatly.

"You can't live the rest of your life like this," Molly said tenderly.

"Look at all I've done. This is all my fault. Half of your kids have been hurt because of me," Harry said, looking at the ground.

Molly marched up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry struggled for a moment, but Molly would not let go. "It's not your fault," she told him.

Harry flung his arms around her, "Yes it is! I should never have been born!" he cried.

"It's not your fault," Molly repeated. "You didn't cause this. A crazy old man by the name of Voldemort did."

Harry took a deep breath. "You said his name."

Molly held him tighter. "I can say it now. None of this is your fault."

Harry started sobbing into her shoulder. Molly just stroked his hair, while he let all the tears that had been built up, out. "I'm sorry!" he cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Molly told him. She just hoped that some day, he would believe her.

88888

Ron, Harry and Hermione graduated Hogwarts without ceremony. It was almost as if their class decided making too much of a fuss would be unwise.

Molly insisted that Harry stay at the Burrow until he decided what he wanted to do with his life. She couldn't stand the thought of him having to go back to his horrible relatives, not after what happened.

Four days after their graduation, there was a memorial service for those who died to stop Voldemort. George begged and pleaded, and was allowed out of the hospital the same day. He was still too weak to walk, so Fred pushed him in a wheelchair.

Molly knew George was going to be fine when she caught them trying to bewitch the wheelchair to fly.

The service was held at The Ministry of Magic. The Weasleys, along with Harry, walked in together, as a family. As they sat down, Molly realized how lucky she was. Her family had survived, and gotten through the war intact. Far too many families didn't have that.

In the attacks leading up to the final battle, one hundred and ninety three people had been killed. During the final battle, another seventeen had died. Nine Enforcers, six Aurors and two from the Order of the Phoenix.

Molly tried not to cry. She thought she had used up all her tears. However, the tears came down again when a special tribute to Albus Dumbledore was announced. Molly tried to think of all the wonderful things he had accomplished. He had been the transfiguration teacher when she was at Hogwarts. She smiled, remembering her career counseling session with him.

He had made her believe that she had control over her own destiny. And in a way, she did. Looking back, she knew she would not have broken the curse if she had the choice. Not if it meant that one of her children wouldn't exist.

Molly looked over at her children. With a shock, she saw that Ginny and Harry were holding hands, and Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry, however, looked resolute, as if he was determined not to cry.

After the ceremony, Tonks and Remus insisted that the Order come back to Headquarters for one last night. Everyone in the family wanted to go, except for Fred and George. George needed rest, and Fred was willing to go back to the Burrow with him. Angelina and Alicia went with them. Molly went to, just to see them there safely. After she knew George was comfortable, she apparated back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

She had just left the first floor bathroom when she heard Ginny and Harry talking intensely. She started to go to them, but stopped when she heard the tone of their voices.

"Harry, please don't so this," Ginny pleaded.

"I have to Ginny. I can't stay here," Harry said flatly.

"Harry…" Molly heard them embrace.

"I have no purpose anymore, Ginny. I have to figure out what to do with my life," Harry said.

"We could figure that out together, Harry!" she sobbed. "Please! I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Ginny, I do. But I can't say here with you," Harry said softly. Molly peeked around the corner and saw with dismay that Harry was carrying a duffle bag.

Ginny kissed him passionately on the lips. "Ginny…" Harry started.

"Go!" Ginny cried, "If you're leaving anyway, just go!"

Harry turned and walked out the front door.

Molly took a few steps towards her daughter. Ginny was hugging herself, not bothering to wipe the tears that were freely falling down her face.

"Ginny?" Molly questioned.

Ginny looked at Molly, startled. "I couldn't save him, Mum. I thought I could get him through this," she said shaking her head.

Molly walked up to her daughter. They were the same height. Ginny flung herself into Molly's arms, and together they cried for the boy who lived.


	21. The Burrow, Peacetime

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Burrow, Peacetime**

"Ginny! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Molly bellowed to her daughter upstairs. The day Molly never thought would arrive was here. Her youngest child was about to make her last trip on the Hogwarts Express. Molly couldn't help but be tearful. Arthur kept joking they only had to wait eleven years. Then they could start going with their grandchildren.

Molly briefly thought about Fred and Angelina, about to become parents any day now. In a thousand years, Molly never would have guessed that Fred would be the first one to have a child out of her children.

"George, you'll be okay while we're gone, right?" Molly asked her son, who was lying down on the couch in the living room. George's burns were healing, but it was apparent that he would have heavy scarring on his face. Like she knew he would, George laughed about it, saying that everyone must be glad they could now always tell the twins apart. But Molly knew that deep inside, he felt like he lost part of himself, not being identical to Fred anymore.

"Mum, I'm fine!" George said. "I can apparate again, so if the Burrow burns down while you're gone, I can get out safely," he joked. Even though the battle was four months ago, George had difficulty walking more than a couple of feet without aid.

"Ginny!" Molly called again. Molly heard Ginny slowly coming down the stairs. Ginny hadn't spoken much this summer. Most of her summer was spent on a broom. She started practicing the moment she got out of bed, and wouldn't stop until Molly told her to come to dinner.

"Here I am, Mum," Ginny said softly.

Molly smiled at her daughter. Ginny had put on some make-up and brushed her hair, which Molly took as a good sign. At least she was making an effort.

Later, at King's Cross Station, Ginny held Molly's hand, something she hadn't done in years.

"Mum?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"If you hear from him…if he sends an owl to the Burrow, you'll let me know, right?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You'll be the first to know, Ginny dear," Molly reassured her daughter. Molly hadn't gotten the full story from Ginny, but she and Harry had been together since just before Christmas.

They hadn't seen or heard from Harry since the night of the Memorial Services. Molly wished that he had thought to send an owl, just to let them know he was okay.

"And I want a picture of the baby the second it pops out," Ginny smiled. How Molly missed that smile!

Together, they walked through the barrier. Ginny gave Molly a brief hug and then went straight to Luna Lovegood. Luna had been at the Riddle House during the battle, but not in the basement. Since the Lovegoods lived near the Burrow, Luna came over to visit with Ginny at least once a week during the summer. Molly was grateful that Ginny had someone her year to be friends with.

Molly walked back through the barrier, giving Ginny one last wave. Molly felt a sense of loss she couldn't explain. She had plenty to occupy her time. Her first grandchild would be born soon and Percy was to be married on New Year's Eve.

Percy was going to have a huge wedding. Since Penelope is the only girl in the Clearwater family, her parents were going all out. Molly was a bit disappointed that she wasn't able to help plan the wedding at all. Penelope's mother wanted to do everything herself.

Quickly, Molly apparated back to the Burrow. George was standing up, talking to Fred. They saw Molly and Fred started jumping up and down.

"Angie's in labor!" Fred cried. Molly's heart skipped a beat.

"She was at work. I know she said she wanted to work until the baby was born, but this is crazy!" Fred joked.

"I'll get your father, and we'll meet you there," Molly said, giving Fred a hug. Fred looked like it was Christmas morning.

An hour later, Molly, Arthur, George and Debra and Alex Johnson were pacing the maternity ward. Molly just wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl. Fred and Angelina didn't want to know until the baby was born.

Around dinnertime, the door suddenly burst open and Fred bounded out. "We have a daughter!" Fred cried. "She's absolutely amazing."

Molly and Arthur's hands found each other at the same time. Together, they walked into the room and saw Angelina sitting up, holding a small bundle. Angelina looked right at Molly.

"How in the world did you do this seven times, Molly?" she laughed.

Molly smiled, and looked at her granddaughter. She was sleeping, or at least her eyes were closed. She had lighter skin than Angelina; the color of coffee and cream. Already, she had a full head of curly black hair.

Suddenly, the little girl opened her eyes and Molly found herself looking at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. She had Fred's eyes.

"What's her name?" Angelina's mother whispered.

"If she had been a boy, his name would've been Albus," Fred said softly. "But as I'm sure you all observed, she's a girl."

"I say you call her Albus anyway," George joked.

"We didn't plan this out very well, love," Fred told Angelina.

"We were convinced we were going to have a boy," Angelina told the group.

Everyone in the room paused to think about this. "Albusina?" Angelina's father asked.

"How about Wulfrina?" Molly asked, "One of Professor Dumbledore's middle names was Wulfric."

Fred and Angelina looked at each other. "We could call her Rina," Angelina said.

And so it was decided. Arthur took out the old second hand camera they had taken pictures of their own babies with and snapped Wulfrina Dorothy Weasley.

88888

Molly couldn't believe the size of the ballroom. Percy was going to be married in style. The ceremony was in less than an hour, the New Year, less than six hours away.

Molly felt a tad out of place. She had bought herself a new dress robe for the occasion, but it didn't seem smart enough now. Molly had spent so many years in poverty, that even though Arthur made plenty of money now, she still couldn't bring herself to spend it. The irony wasn't lost on Molly that as soon all of the children were almost grown, only then did the money they need start coming in.

Molly still was very careful with the money. She planned on starting a trust fund for each of her grandchildren. She couldn't believe another one was on it's way already. At Christmas dinner, Bill and Fleur announced that they were expecting a baby in June. And according to Percy, Penelope wanted a honeymoon baby.

Molly heard a baby cry behind her. "Where's my granddaughter?" Molly cried.

Fred and Angelina had just walked into the ballroom. "Molly would love to hold Rina, wouldn't you, Molly?" Angelina smiled, handing the baby to her.

"She is getting more beautiful everyday," Molly gushed. Rina indeed was an absolutely gorgeous baby. She seemed to have taken the best features from both her parents and left out the rest.

Just then, Percy came up to them. "I can't believe my wedding day is here," he said.

Fred looked around. "Not quite as nice as the hospital room I married in, but it'll do," he joked.

"Penelope and her mum went a bit crazy, if you ask me," Percy said seriously, "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Stop the family conference till I get there!" Molly heard George yell. She turned and saw George and Alicia walking slowly towards them. George was holding onto Alicia's arm for support. George was doing much better with distances now. He still never said no to a bit of help though.

Just then Bill and Fleur also entered the room. Fleur, normally so slender, had developed a roundness in the stomach, even though she was only three months pregnant. Bill was walking with his cane, his limp still there. Ron and Hermione followed them in.

"Who are we missing?" Arthur asked, counting heads.

"Ginny's in back, with the other bridesmaids," Percy said.

"Where's Charlie?" Molly asked. Her question was answered moments later. Charlie and Danya walked into the ballroom, speaking very fast. Molly reminded herself to ask what language Danya spoke. Molly never seemed to remember.

The family spoke for fifteen minutes until Percy was called away by Penelope's mother. "That's our cue too," Bill said. Penelope had five bridesmaids, so Percy was able to have all five of his brothers as groomsmen. The brothers were all wearing matching suits from the Victorian Era. Molly couldn't believe how handsome her sons looked.

The ceremony started before Molly knew. She sat on the aisle, next to Arthur. Ginny was the first bridesmaid to walk down the aisle. She wore a spectacular navy blue Victorian style dress. Her hair was in loose curls around her shoulders. Molly almost gasped; she had never seen Ginny look more beautiful. If only Ginny would let the smile reach her eyes, Molly thought sadly. She knew Ginny was still trying to get over Harry.

And then her third son was married.

88888

Molly looked at George. "What are you trying to say?" she asked him.

"Mum, this is going to be the biggest quidditch game of Ginny's life. Five scouts are going to be there. Five!" George said excitedly.

"George, I've never gone to a single game at Hogwarts," Molly said. "Why should I go to this one?"

"Ginny's going to need our support," George said. "I'm going, Fred and Angelina, heck, even the baby's going to the game. And Ginny's own mother won't go!"

"Alright, I'll go!" Molly said. "What are scouts?"

George just groaned.

88888

Molly had never actually seen Ginny play a game of quidditch before. Ginny was easily the smallest player on the field. Fred and George were trying to explain to Molly why being small was an advantage.

"There are the scouts!" Fred yelled.

"Oh where, Fred?" Molly asked worriedly. Molly had realized, after help from Fred and George that the scouts could make or break Ginny's career even before it started.

"What teams?" George asked. Fred took a look through his Omnioculars.

"Looks like a team from Canada, the Moose Jaw Meteorites," Fred started.

"Canada?" Molly interrupted. "I don't want her going to Canada."

"Well, if the money's good enough…" George said.

"How about Portugal, Mum? Would that be better?"

"Portugal?" Molly asked, amazed. To think her daughter had been heard of all over the world, if all these teams were interested in her.

"Braga Broomfleet. They're one of the best teams in the world," Fred said with awe.

"Who else?" George asked impatiently.

"Holyhead Harpies!" Fred said happily. "That would be a great team for Ginny. They're the only all-witch team in Britain. Then…no way! The Montrose Magpies! They're the best team in Britain! No way!"

"And…" George asked.

"Ha! Ron'll be thrilled. The Chudley Canons," Fred laughed.

Finally, a team Molly had heard of. "Oh, I hope Ginny goes there," she clasped her hands. The Canons were located in Chudleigh, not too far from the Burrow.

Just then the whistle blew and the match started. Ginny was easily the best player on the field. She scored seven goals within the first ten minutes. The match went quickly. Ginny certainly played aggressively. She was fouled for cobbing, which Fred said was excessive use of elbows, twice. The fouls didn't matter though, the game was over after a half an hour. The Gryffindor seeker looked like she caught the snitch almost by accident. Gryffindor crushed Hufflepuff 310-40. Twelve of the goals were Ginny's.

After the game, Ginny had lengthy discussions with all the scouts. Molly couldn't wait to hear what she had to say. Rina wouldn't stop crying, so Angelina took her home after a half an hour of waiting. Fred, George and Molly waited for more than two hours before Ginny came out of the locker room. She had a huge smile on her face, the first real smile Molly had seen since the battle at the Ministry.

Ginny started doing a little dance. Fred and George joined right in, even though they didn't yet know why Ginny was so happy.

"I'm going to be a Canon!" Ginny cried.

Fred and George stopped. "A Canon?" they asked at the time.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to leave Britain," she said. "The Magpies said I'm not ready for them yet, which is fine. And the Harpies want me to go to their farm team first. The Canons said I have a spot on their team as soon as I graduate."

"But the Canon's are rubbish!" Fred said.

"The Harpies are an amazing team," George added.

Ginny looked at the ground. "I'd like to be close to home, too," she said softly.

Fred and George looked at each other. "In that case, you do realize orange looks horrible on you, right?" Fred joked.

88888

"So he's a quarter veela?" Molly asked, holding her newest grandchild in her arms. Jean-Luc Arthur Weasley was born two days ago. They named him after Fleur's father, who passed away just two months ago.

"Yes," Fleur said. Molly looked down at her grandson. He already had a full head of hair, like Rina did when she was born. His hair though was almost exactly Fleur's color. Molly decided he was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

"He's perfect," Molly sighed.

"We're going to call him Johnny for now," Bill said.

"Johnny suites him," Molly decided.

"I think Rina's jealous," Fred laughed. Rina was nine months old already. They already knew she had magic; she grabbed Molly's wand out of her apron once and set the kitchen curtains on fire. Molly had sighed at the time, realizing that Fred managed to produce a Fred Jr.

Molly had two grandchildren already, with one more on the way. Penelope didn't quite get her wish of a honeymoon baby, but was close. She was already four months pregnant.

Charlie had the next chance. He and Danya were going to get married over the summer. They were going to have two ceremonies. One in Bulgaria and one at the Burrow.

Molly was sure that Alicia and George would get married. They were probably waiting for George to heal completely. At that time, it had been more than a year since the Final Battle, as the Daily Prophet now called it.

Ron and Hermione were still together. Ron was still a little lost. He had been Harry Potter's sidekick for so long, that when Harry up and left, Ron didn't know what to do with himself. Right now he worked full time at Fred and George's shop. Fred and George wanted to open up another store in Hogsmeade, and there was talk that Ron might be named the manager there.

Hermione decided that she had to keep working with S.P.E.W. Now that she could dedicate herself full time, she managed to make S.P.E.W. into quite a respectable non-profit organization.

Arthur sat next to Molly, and patted his grandson on the head. "We're going to be fifty next year, Molly," he said quietly.

Molly stroked his hand. "As long as the next fifty are as good as the last fifty, I'll be happy."


	22. The Burrow, The Return

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Burrow, His Return**

Molly woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She had been dreaming. Of what though, she couldn't remember. Automatically, she quietly got out of bed as not to wake Arthur. For the last twenty-nine years, she always checked on her children when she woke up in the middle of the night. She wasn't about to stop now, even if Ginny was the only one now living at home.

George moved out a month ago, into Alicia's apartment. Years ago, Molly resigned herself, knowing her sons weren't going to remain chaste until they were married. She had hoped Arthur would be able to convince them. But, as Arthur told her, boys will be boys. Ron also moved out a few months ago and was rooming with Neville Longbottom.

That left Ginny. When she graduated, Ginny asked if she could stay at the Burrow for a while. Molly had no objections. In just a few hours time, Ginny would be waking up and going to her first practice session with the Chudley Cannons.

Molly walked quietly to Ginny's room. She heard crying. Gently, Molly knocked on the door and went inside. Ginny was sitting up on her bed, holding her pillow. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes when she saw Molly.

Molly sat down next to Ginny and put her arms around her. "Ginny?" she asked.

"It's his birthday today, Mum," Ginny said softly, "It's his birthday, and I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive."

"You still love him, don't you?" Molly asked, stroking Ginny's hair.

A small sob escaped. Molly put her arms around her daughter. It never ceased to amaze her how physically strong Ginny was. Molly could feel the tenseness in her muscles.

"I've tried hating him. It just doesn't work. I gave him everything, Mum. Everything," Ginny cried. Molly took a quick breath, realizing what her daughter was saying.

Molly stayed silent, rocking Ginny slowly. After fifteen minutes, Molly thought Ginny might be ready to go back to sleep. Molly laid her down, but continued to sit up next to her. Another fifteen minutes passed, and Ginny's breathing became steady. Then Molly gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to sleep.

8888

"Why aren't they here yet?" Molly cried.

Arthur looked up from The Daily Prophet and glanced at the Grandfather clock. "Molly, Charlie's still traveling. I'm sure they'll be here soon," he said reassuredly.

Charlie and Danya were stopping by before they left on their Honeymoon. They had been married in Bulgaria just yesterday. Molly had wanted to go to the ceremony, but not everyone in the family could go. So they compromised. Molly and Arthur were throwing a huge party for them tomorrow night. Charlie joked and said they could get married all over again.

Ginny was flying lazily in the front yard, keeping watch. "Mum! They're here!" Ginny cried from outside.

Molly smoothed out her skirt and ran outside. Charlie and Danya were walking towards the front door, holding hands, with their trunks floating behind them.

"Charlie!" Molly gasped, looking at Charlie's face. It was completely scratched up.

"Don't worry, Mum. I was feeding an over-active baby ridgeback. It's tail messed me up a bit. I'm fine!" Charlie said cheerfully.

"Mess up wedding pictures," Danya said smiling. Molly was pleased; Danya barely spoke to them last time, because of not knowing English very well.

Molly gave Charlie and Danya a big hug. "Ginny, go tell your brothers that Charlie's here." Ginny flew off.

"Does she ever leave her broom?" Charlie joked.

Molly shook her head, "Only when I force her. She had her first game three days ago. She scored five goals, but they lost."

"I can't wait to see her in action," Charlie said, beaming. Charlie and Danya were going to be here for a week, and Ginny had another game in four days.

Molly prepared a feast for dinner. They ate outside, since so many people were here. Fifteen adults plus two babies made for quiet an interesting meal.

88888

Molly walked briskly in the house from the chicken coup. Even though they weren't needed, like years ago, Molly still enjoyed keeping chickens.

She went straight into the kitchen and saw that Errol had returned. Errol was now semi-retired. He simply couldn't handle the long journeys anymore. But once a mail owl, always a mail owl. So she had Errol deliver mail to her mother, who didn't live that far away. They had an official Ministry owl for all of Arthur's correspondence.

Molly was used to seeing Errol lying in strange places, but the angle he was laying in seemed wrong. She went over to him and lifted him up. The old owl had delivered his last letter, he was gone.

Molly started crying uncontrollably. Errol had welcomed them into their new home so many years ago. She loved this owl. She sat down and started writing letters to her children, telling them the sad news.

88888

And a few years passed. Percival Junior was born just three months after Charlie and Danya were married. Much to Molly's disappointment, not a single baby was born in 2000. She had hoped for at least one a year.

2001 was a different matter. Charlie and Danya had their first child, Boris. Percy and Penelope were expecting, as well as Fred and Angelina.

Then one day, three years to the day after The Final Battle, Molly was enjoying a rare afternoon alone. Molly always told Arthur that she seemed to be busier as a grandmother than as a mother.

Since she had some spare time, Molly was baking cookies. She looked outside. It was a beautiful day out. She waved her wand at the front door, and it opened, letting the fresh air in. She had just leaned over the oven to take out a tray of cookies when she thought she heard a noise.

Quickly, she stood up and looked out the kitchen window. Nothing was there. She put a different tray of cookies into the oven. Closing the door behind her, she started towards the living room to do some knitting.

He was there, standing at the front door.

"Hello, Harry," Molly said gently, as if she was expecting him.

He nodded at Molly. Molly took off her apron, and placed some fresh cookies on a plate and motioned him inside. She went to the refrigerator and poured him a glass of milk. Then placed the plate and glass at the end of the table.

"Please sit down, Harry. You know you're always welcomed here," Molly said, trying to control herself. She wanted to scream at him for leaving, for breaking Ginny's heart. She refused to let herself raise her voice.

Hesitantly, Harry sat down. "I've missed being here," he said softly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Molly asked, wanting to hear every detail.

Harry shook his head, "Not yet," he said sadly. "Is Ginny here?" he asked hopefully.

"Ginny's on a tour of Africa with the rest of the Cannons. They'll be back in three weeks," Molly said.

"I've read about her in the paper," Harry said. Molly just realized that he looked exhausted. He gingerly picked up a cookie and took a bite. "This is really good," he said.

"Harry, would you like to get some sleep?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded gratefully. Molly led him to Ron's old room. When she knew he was a sleep, she ran down stairs to tell Arthur the news.

88888

Molly and Arthur agreed that they shouldn't tell Ginny. It would be best to tell her in person that Harry was back. Harry had slept the rest of the day and through the night. He didn't come downstairs until ten o'clock the next morning. Molly noticed that he was wearing the same clothes that he wore yesterday. He hadn't come with a trunk.

Molly put some breakfast in front of him, and he started eating hungrily.

Molly went back to her knitting, not saying a word.

"I went to America," Harry said finally.

"America?" Molly asked.

"To a city called Chicago. I wanted to live as a muggle. I wanted to forget that I was ever part of the wizarding world," Harry said flatly. "I worked in a bookshop. I lived above the shop."

Molly put down her knitting. "I couldn't escape our world," he continued. "Without even realizing it, the bookshop where I worked was only three blocks away from Chicago's version of Diagon Alley. In a section of Chicago called Lincoln Park. The muggles have a zoo there, the wizards put one right next to it, and no muggles know its there."

"I could see the wizards and witches going towards the Red Lion Inn, which was the gateway to Buena Square, their Diagon Alley. I thought about our world every single day."

"I only went in there three times. The last was only a week ago. That's when I realized that I belonged in this world, not the muggle world. I left for the Burrow the next day," Harry said, taking a bite out of his toast.

Molly was touched. Harry had said he left for the Burrow, not London. "Harry, what would you like us to do?" she asked gently.

Harry looked scared, like he thought she was going to throw him out.

"Who would you like us to tell that you're back?" she asked.

"Nobody. Not yet. She might find out if people knew…" Harry trailed off.

Molly knew immediately that he meant Ginny. She wondered if it was possible that he still loved her.

"Then we'll keep this a secret for a few weeks," Molly said sagely.

88888

Harry went right to work. He helped Molly with chores. Every time one of her sons came over (which was often), he hid in the room he was staying in until they left. Harry and Molly both felt guilty when Ron and Hermione came over for dinner.

One week before Ginny was scheduled to return, Molly needed to go to Diagon Alley. She wondered if Harry would like to go with.

"I don't know," Harry said weakly.

"You look older, Harry. Put on a hat, and I don't think anyone will recognize you," Molly told him. Which was true. Harry looked much older than his twenty years.

Harry agreed and together they went to Diagon Alley. Harry looked around. "I should find a job," he said.

"One thing at a time, dear," Molly said.

They finished the shopping and Molly insisted on treating Harry to an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor. They sat outside in the sun in silence, Harry eating his sundae and Molly thoroughly enjoying her scoop of quintuple chocolate.

"How is Ginny?" Harry asked. It was the first time he had asked about her.

"She's doing very well, dear," Molly said. "The Canons had their first back to back winning seasons for the first time in three hundred years. Not even close to winning a championship yet, but they're improving."

"Is she with…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's tried, Harry," Molly said truthfully. "She's had a handful of boyfriends, but none of them serious. As far as I know, she's single."

Harry stayed silent and finished his ice cream.

She looked around and a very small sign caught her eye. She pointed the sign out to Harry and he looked pleased. "That's an idea," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you get the details?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded and stood up and walked into Ollivander's. The small sign on the window said "Apprentice Wanted."

88888

The day Molly was beginning to dread was here. Ginny would be arriving home this afternoon. Molly hoped that she would realize that not telling her that Harry was here was for the best.

Harry was at work when Ginny burst through the door. "Is the baby here yet?" she asked. Penelope was due any day now.

"No, love. Not yet. Soon," Molly said. Ginny brought in her trunk and plopped down on the couch.

"The African teams are amazing, Mum. I think I learned more there in a month than I have in the past three years," Ginny said.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Molly said, settling herself onto the couch next to her.

"That doesn't sound good," Ginny joked.

Molly picked up Ginny's small hand. "He's back," Molly said softly. Molly watched Ginny's face turn white.

"That's not possible," Ginny said.

"He came to the Burrow three weeks ago," Molly started.

"Three weeks!" Ginny jumped and faced her mother. Molly just then was reminded how much alike they really were. "Three weeks and no one told me!"

"Look at yourself, Ginny!" Molly cried. "That's why we didn't tell you until you came home. It would've ruined Africa."

Ginny sank back onto the couch. "Where is he?" she said softly.

"He's at work," Molly said.

Ginny looked at Molly sharply. "He has a job?"

"He's an apprentice at Ollivander's," Molly said.

"He's making wands?" Ginny asked. "Where's he staying?"

"Here," Molly said simply.

"When will he be back?"

"In about an hour."

88888

The next hour passed incredibly slowly. Ginny ran up to her room and started unpacking, trying to pass the time.

Molly closed her eyes when she heard the crack announcing Harry's arrival. Harry entered slowly, having known that Ginny would be back. He looked around frantically for her.

Ginny must have heard him from upstairs, and ran down the stairs. She stood in front of Harry for a moment and then pushed him down on the ground. "You bastard!" she screamed.

Harry looked up at her miserably. "You just left! You didn't think about anyone else but you. How selfish are you? Why couldn't you have stayed?" she cried, sinking to her knees.

Molly knew she should leave, let them get through this on their own, but she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"Ginny…" Harry said, taking her in his arms.

She pummeled him with her fists. "Why did you leave me?" she said, more softly, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Harry brought her in close and whispered something in her ear. They stayed there, on the floor, whispering for almost five minutes. Then Molly had to cover her mouth to stay silent when their lips met.

88888

Three days later, Molly and Arthur celebrated with Percy and Penelope when they welcomed her fifth grandchild, Mary Jane, into the world.


	23. The Burrow, Renewal

**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Burrow, Renewal**

Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side on the couch in the living room. Molly and Arthur were getting dinner on the table. They were expecting Ron and Hermione over for dinner any minute now.

"I'm nervous," Harry said, breaking the silence. Ron and Hermione didn't know yet that Harry was back. They would find out tonight.

Ginny patted him on the shoulder. "It's going to be fine. They're your friends," she said softly.

"I know. It's just…they have their own lives now. What if they don't want me in it?" Harry asked. Molly had never seen him look so miserable.

Ginny said nothing, just took his hand. Molly was heartened to see them hold hands. Ginny had been back from Africa for a week now. But since that first day, she hadn't seen them kiss, or touch, or really even talk. Arthur and she decided that they were still working through their issues.

Just then, Ron and Hermione burst through the door. "We're getting married! She said yes!" Ron shouted. Molly and Arthur ran over to the pair to congratulate them. Molly wasn't surprised at all. She almost had been wondering what was taking so long.

Then Harry cleared his throat. Ginny stood next to him, holding his hand. "That's wonderful, Ron and Hermione," Harry said, smiling.

Ron and Hermione both froze. "Harry?" Hermione asked, as if she couldn't believe that he was really there. Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, and then rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. "You're back! I can't believe you're back!" she cried. Molly could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

Ron said nothing. There was a look on his face that Molly didn't like. Harry looked at Ron, who was a good head taller than him. "Say something, mate," Harry pleaded.

Ron gave a dry laugh. "What's there to say?" Then he ran up the stairs in three steps. Molly heard a door slam on the third floor.

Harry escaped Hermione's embrace and sat on the couch. Ginny sat next to him. "Ron's just shocked, Harry. That's all," she told him.

"I better go talk to him," Hermione said.

"No," Molly said, "I'll go." She excused herself and started walking up the steps. She paused outside of Ron's old bedroom. She could hear Ron muttering to himself. She knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Ron shouted.

"I'm not going to go away in my own house, Ronald," Molly said sternly. She went to open the door, but it was locked. Taking out her wand, she said, "Alohamora!" and let herself in.

Ron looked at her in amazement. "I put a special lock on the door! You shouldn't heave been able to get in!"

"Honestly, Ron," Molly shook her head. "Do you really think that your father and I would have let any of our children put those locks on? Every door is charmed in this house. I thought you would have figured that out," she said gently.

"Maybe I'm just too stupid to figure anything out," Ron said sadly, settling himself on his old bed.

"Ronnie!" Molly said in horror, "Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know," he said mutinously. Molly sighed. Ron was twenty-one years old now, but he was acting like he was eleven.

She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" she said, putting one arm around his shoulder.

"Why tonight? Why did he have to be here tonight? On the best night of my entire life. And he has to be here, acting like he never left," Ron said.

"Ron, I know this is hard," Molly started.

"What have I done with my life, Mum?" Ron asked softly. "Nothing, that's what. I work in a bloody joke shop."

"You're the manager, Ron," Molly said.

"Only because of Fred and George," he said miserably. He put his head in his hands. "I was somebody once, Mum. I was Harry Potter's best friend, and people looked at me with respect. Just because I was somebody's friend. And now, I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing, Ron," a sharp voice came from the doorway. Hermione was standing there, hands on her hips. "Do you think I would love you as much as I do if you were nothing?"

"Mione," Ron said quietly. Hermione walked over to the bed and knelt before him. She took both his hands.

"Maybe you should think about what we've been talking about," Hermione said softly.

Ron nodded. "I should. I really should. I should make a difference," he said, more confidently.

Molly looked at the pair, having no idea what they were talking about. "Ron's been accepted into Auror training, Molly," Hermione said proudly. "He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it though."

"Auror?" Molly asked weakly. She knew Ron spoke about being an Auror in Hogwarts, but had no idea he still thought about it.

"I'm going to do it," Ron said simply. Hermione stood up and hugged him. "I'm being a prat, aren't I?" he said, a grin on his face.

Hermione and Ron walked downstairs, hand in hand. When they got to the first floor, Ron walked purposely over to Harry. Harry looked slightly scared, as if he thought Ron might hit him.

Ron stuck out his hand. Harry looked at it in amazement, and shook it. Then the two men embraced like brothers.

88888

"I can't believe they're finally getting married," Molly sighed.

"Well," Arthur joked, "George did say if he and Alicia lived together for another six months, there would be no wedding. They'd be common law husband and wife."

"That's nonsense," Molly said, "They need a ceremony."

George and Alicia had decided to have a small ceremony at the Burrow. So small, that Molly was catering the wedding. It was just the Spinnet and Weasley family. After the ceremony, Molly had cooked a huge dinner for everyone.

"Grammy!" Molly heard a voice cry.

"I hear my little Rina!" Molly said happily. Rina was now almost five years old. Last year, Fred and Angelina had given her a little brother, who they called Albus George. George joked that now he had to have a son, to have his middle name be Fred.

Molly picked the little girl up. Rina was such a striking looking little girl. Very exotic with her dark skin and bright blue eyes. "Grammy, Albus is being mean," she pouted.

Molly laughed. "Albus is only a year old, how is he mean?" Molly asked.

"He won't play with me!" Rina said hotly.

"Rina, Albus can't walk yet," Arthur said, trying to hide a smile.

"That's no excuse!" Rina cried.

Molly put Rina down. "Go play with one of your cousins," she told her.

"Okay!" Rina said happily, running over to Johnny, who had just arrived. Bill and Fleur were walking towards them. Molly almost had to laugh at the pair of them. They were helping each other walk. Bill, using his cane, was supporting Fleur, who was due with their second child and day now.

Bill and Fleur had announced that they were moving to France after the baby was born. Fleur's mother was not doing well, and Fleur wanted to be closer to her. Molly had grown used to Bill and Fleur being near by.

"Too bad Charlie and Danya won't be here," Bill said. Danya was also expecting their second child in less than two weeks, and the travel wouldn't have been good for her. Molly was sad, but she and Arthur planned on taking a trip to Bulgaria once the baby was born.

"Oi!" George called out. "Let's start!"

"We have to wait a few more minutes, George. Ginny's not here yet!" Molly cried. Ginny was on a road trip with the Canons. She made arrangements to be here for the night.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard. "Here I am!" Ginny cried. She ran over to Harry, and gave him a quick kiss.

"How'd you do?" Molly heard him whisper.

"I'm going to break that record soon. I hit fifteen goals yesterday. I only need thirty seven more," Ginny said proudly. Ginny was trying to break the record of the most number of goals scored by a Canon chaser. Since the Canons had never been that good of a team, it was a pretty east feat. Ginny still wanted the record anyway.

Ginny and Harry were living together in London now. Though with their schedules, they didn't see each other nearly as much as they wanted to. Ginny traveled with the team a great deal. Harry, still an apprentice with Ollivanders, was being sent all over the world, learning how to gather wand cores.

Molly heard Ginny speaking, and suddenly was sad. Ginny had no idea that she was going to become a mother of seven children herself. Molly was sure it would end her quidditch career. She just hoped that Ginny would accept that fate, just like Molly had done.

"Let's go!" George yelled. "I'm only waiting to pledge my love and eternal life to Alicia, you know!"

88888

Molly couldn't stop grinning. "We're on an actual vacation, Arthur!" she gushed.

Arthur and Molly were taking their first vacation alone together since their Honeymoon. They finally found a good time to go. A month later, and this would have been impossible. In a month, Ron and Hermione were getting married. They waited almost three years after Ron had proposed. Hermione decided that when Ron made a career switch, she wanted one as well. She left S.P.E.W. in some very capable hands and went back to school to become a lawyer. She would be taking her final exam three weeks before the wedding. Harry and Ginny were beginning to talk of marriage as well. Ginny joked she didn't care when, as long as it didn't interfere with the quidditch season.

Charlie and Danya were expecting another child. This would be their fourth in four years. Molly knew she couldn't say a thing, but at least Arthur and she had spaced the children out a bit.

Molly and Arthur were in Paris, celebrating their thirty-fifth year of marriage. They were staying in a small Inn called Le Canard Brun, The Brown Duck, in Paris' version of Diagon Alley. The first day, they decided to go shopping, looking for souvenirs. Molly was thrilled that she could buy something for all seven children and her ten grandchildren, with one on the way.

Molly had insisted on France when they knew they were going on vacation. Her father's side of the family was pure Scotch. But her mother's maiden name was Soir, which was pure French. She wanted to see if she could find her roots.

After a few hours, and countless packages, they came across a second hand bookshop. Arthur started to go inside. "I'm sure we'll find something for Bill here," Arthur told her. Bill was the only left they needed to shop for. Molly hesitated. Since Arthur had his new position, she hadn't been in a second hand shop since. It's not that she thought she was too good for them now, it was that she had spent so many years hunting for bargains, that it was a thrill to buy something new.

Arthur seemed to realize that she was wary. "This is a book shop, Molly," he whispered to her, "It's different."

"You're right," she said softly, "I'm being silly." Hand in hand, they walked into the store. Molly breathed in deeply. Arthur was right, a second hand bookshop was completely different. This was history.

Together, they looked through the books. Molly broke away from Arthur and found herself looking at some French cookbooks. She chose one to buy; maybe she and Fleur could make something together. Molly and Arthur would be visiting them in a week.

"Molly!" Arthur cried, looking excited. Molly walked over to Arthur. He was holding a very old book. "This is perfect."

"Malédictions Célèbres de l'Europe," Molly read. "My French is awful, what's that say?"

"My French isn't much better," Arthur said. "I think it has something to do with French curses. See the cover? That's why this is a perfect book for Bill."

Molly's slide a finger down the spine of the book. It looked several hundred years old. The pages had started to yellow with age, but the cover was absolutely gorgeous. "You're right," she told Arthur, "This is perfect."

That evening, she and Arthur dined with the French Minister of Magic and her husband. Molly closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sensation of being in a truly elegant place. She could hear soft music playing in the background, with the sounds of other people talking. The smell of the restaurant was incredible. Molly couldn't wait to try some of the desserts.

Molly opened her eyes and put her hands in her lap. There was the crisp linen napkin covering her dress robe, a black silk. Earlier that evening, when Molly looked in the mirror, she barely recognized herself. Her hair piled on her head, in a French twist. Luckily, Molly had good genes, and looked younger than her fifty-four years.

She glanced at Arthur. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose while he read the menu. He didn't have much hair left on the top of his head, but luckily, he was able to joke about it. Thirty-five years, and he could still give her goose bumps. She hardly dared to believe she was so lucky.

After dinner, she and Arthur changed out of their dress robes into muggle clothes. Truthfully, neither one of them felt truly comfortable dressing up. Together, they walked through the city of Paris. After the walk, they went back to their hotel room to continue the evening.

The next morning, while Arthur was in the shower, Molly opened up the book they had bought for Bill. She didn't understand any of the words, but the illustrations were beautiful.

About half way through the book, there was a picture of a woman holding seven children's hands. The woman looked tired. The header on the page said, _Sept Fois Sept. _Molly was curious what curse that was. The woman in the picture had red hair, just like Molly and her mother. Just as Molly was going to go downstairs to ask for a translation, an official Ministry owl came flying through the window.

Molly put down the book and took the parchment that was tied to his leg. She read the parchment quickly. Madame Bones, the Minister of Magic, had to go to America to see her daughter, whose baby came a month early. They were asking Arthur to cut his vacation short. Molly sighed, disappointed that their vacation was ending so abruptly. She started packing with her usual efficiency, and the interest in the book slipped away.


	24. The Burrow, Traveling

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Burrow, Traveling**

Molly didn't quite understand why this wedding was so special to her. Every one of her son's had had a beautiful wedding. But as Molly sat next to Arthur and watched Hermione walk down the aisle towards Ron, she knew this was special.

Since the first summer she had stayed at the Burrow, Molly always looked at Hermione like her own daughter. Molly knew she didn't need the mothering; Hermione had two wonderful parents of her own who loved her. But Molly was so proud of the little girl she had watched grow up and become an amazing young woman.

And she had chosen Ron. Hermione was the type that any man would be proud to love. And she had seen that Ron was also special, that they were destined for each other.

Arthur quietly handed her a handkerchief, which Molly accepted gratefully. This wedding was more of a muggle than a wizard wedding. Hermione wore a beautiful white dress with a veil. Ron, and the rest of the men in the wedding party rented tuxedos. Molly smiled, remembering how thrilled Arthur was going into a muggle store and getting his measurements taken by a real tape measurer.

They had one concession to the wizarding world though. Professor McGonagall married them, wearing her finest wizarding robes.

88888

"Mum, can you do us a huge favor?" Fred asked through the fire.

"I can try Fred," Molly said good-naturedly as she knitted. Since she had so many Weasley sweaters to make every year now, she generally started knitting in February.

"Angelina's mum is in St. Mungos. Nothing serious," Fred answered the question Molly was about to ask. "But Angelina wants us to spend the evening there with her. Can you watch the kids for us?"

"Of course, Fred. Why don't you floo them over?" Molly said.

"Thanks, Mum. I'll have them over in a minute," Fred said, relief showing on his face.

Five minutes later, Fred brought his children over. Rina bounded through the fireplace first. "Grammy!" she cried, running to Molly to give her a hug. Next, Albus George waddled though, being only four years old. Finally, Fred flooed over, holding baby Donna Rose in his arms.

"This is wonderful of you, Mum," Fred said again, giving Donna to Molly.

"They don't have any fake wands on them, do they?" Molly asked warily. One time she babysat them, Rina and Albus had gotten into a pretty serious duel with fake wands. Rina burned her eyebrows off. Luckily, they re-grew fast enough.

"Don't worry. I binned the ones they had. Honestly, I felt like I was you," he said slyly.

"Off you go," Molly said, grinning. Fred apparated quickly out of the living room.

Just then, there was another head in the fire. "It's Uncle Percy," Rina told Molly.

"Percy?" Molly asked.

"Mum, Penelope and I have to go to a last minute fundraiser. Can you watch the kids tonight?" Percy asked desperately.

"Of course. Floo them on over," Molly told him.

A few minutes later, Percy, Jr., came through the fireplace. "Rina!" he cried happily, seeing his cousin. Then Mary Jane, who tripped trying to stand up and started crying. Albus took her hand and helped her up. Finally Percy flooed, holding Allison Marie, who he put in Molly's other arm.

"I see you're the baby sitting service tonight," Percy said.

"I don't mind," Molly smiled at her grandchildren. "Anyway, Arthur will be home soon enough."

"Thanks again, Mum," Percy said as he apparated.

Molly knew what to do with the children. Rina, Albus, Percy Jr., and Mary Jane all loved running around outside. They all lived in London, and didn't have the access to the country like this. She would let Donna and Allison sleep.

Four hours later, after Fred and Percy picked the kids up, she and Arthur were absolutely exhausted. "How did we do this?" Arthur asked. "How did we raise seven kids?"

"To be fair, we spaced them out over eleven years. Tonight was six kids under seven," Molly said yawning. She loved her grandchildren, but my, they could be little terrors! It was like having three pairs of young Fred and Georges here tonight.

"Very true," Arthur said, putting his arm around her. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying how silent the Burrow could be.

88888

Ginny and Harry ran into the Burrow. "I'm going to France!" Ginny cried, running over to Molly and giving her a huge hug. "I'm going to France!" she repeated, going to Arthur, who was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. She kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm going to France!" she cried one last time, jumping on Harry's back, arms thrown up over her head.

Molly looked at Arthur. They obviously had forgotten something important, since Ginny was so excited. "That's wonderful dear," Molly exclaimed. "When?"

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, Mum! You haven't forgotten anything. I did it!" she cried, jumping off of Harry's back.

"You are looking at the third Chaser for the English National Team that will be playing in the World Cup in three months!" Ginny said proudly.

"Oh Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. "Oh Ginny, that's wonderful!"

Arthur stood up and patted Ginny on the back, and she gave him a huge hug. "I didn't think I'd make it," she said. "I didn't tell anyone that I was trying out."

"Not even me," Harry laughed.

"This is a cause for a celebration," Molly said happily. "We haven't had the family together since Ron's wedding."

"Mum, that was only two months ago," Ginny said.

"Still, this is special," Molly fussed, walking over to the fireplace to invite her children over.

Within an hour, Fred and Angelina, their children were there. Next came George and Alicia by the Knight Bus. Alicia was seven months pregnant, so flooing wasn't advised. Ron and Hermione said they would be over as soon as they could, they both had to finish work. Percy and Penelope couldn't make it; they were hosting a fundraiser for the Clearwater Foundation.

Ginny spoke to Bill and Charlie through the floo network to tell them the news. Each one promised to be there for the tournament. Molly was thrilled; they would all be together then.

Just as Molly was starting dinner, Ron and Hermione came in. Ginny told them the news, and Ron had the most awestruck look on his face. "First you play for the best team ever, and now you're on the National Team. I'm so lucky to be your brother."

Ginny laughed, "Don't you forget that!"

Fred made Ginny promise to give Rina flying lessons. Ginny said yes happily. As they all sat down at the table, George stood up.

"Alicia and I had a doctor's appointment today," he started.

"You mean Alicia did," Fred joked.

"Don't I have sympathy pains just like Alicia?" George laughed. "Tell 'em, love."

"Don't you dare compare your pains to mine," Alicia said, grinning.

"Right, then. Alicia had an appointment, in which I was just along for the ride, a hand holder, a well wisher…" George said.

"Get to the point, twin!" Fred shouted.

"My darling wife and I are going to have twins," George said happily. "One boy and one girl."

Molly sighed. She half hoped that twins might start running in the family. There had been none on her side before. Not just one more grandchild, she was getting two!

88888

The three months went quickly, and before Molly knew it, she was back in France for the World Cup. Arthur was able to use a great deal of clout and get a private sky box seat for the family for England's games. They needed the space. Fifteen adults and fourteen children, three of them newborns, needed a lot of space.

The first game, England won easily over the Japanese team, 470-120. Ginny was doing very well; she scored fourteen of the goals.

The next game was much more difficult, against the Peruvian team. Ginny only scored one goal that game, but England won, 170-20. The English seeker found the snitch in only five minutes.

After the first day of qualifying matches were done, Ginny came back to have dinner with the family. Molly had never seen her look so happy. Her children gave a cry, when they saw whom she brought with her. Oliver Wood was joining them at the table.

"You weren't on the field?" Harry asked, surprised. "I would have seen you on the field."

Oliver shook his head, "I'm the reserve Keeper," he said modestly. Immediately, Angelina and Alicia were at his side, demanding to know where his wife, Katie Bell was. Turned out Katie was eight months pregnant, and had been told she shouldn't come. Both girls looked sad that she wasn't there, but happy that she was going to be a mother, it was going to be their first child.

"Tomorrow's the big day. If we can beat Transylvania, I think we have a chance at the whole thing," Ginny said proudly.

"I hope you can," Bill said. "Last time we played them was insane. Three hundred and ninety to ten."

"Well, we have a much, much better team than the last World Cup team," Oliver said happily.

Molly had never heard more quidditch talk that night than in her entire life.

88888

Turned out Transylvania's seeker had been hurt in the previous game, so the English Team won easily. They now only had to win one more game to get into the Final for the World Cup.

Molly spent most of the match against the Polish National Team with her hands over her eyes. The Polish team was comprised of all men who looked like they should be Beaters. Ginny look incredibly small out on the field. The Polish team seemed to delight in fouling Ginny, who was the only woman on the English team.

Their strategy backfired though, as Ginny made more and more penalty shots. With all of her penalty shots, she put the team up 330-180. Molly knew it wasn't close to being over. If the Polish team caught the snitch, the game would be tied.

Just when Molly didn't think she could handle anymore, the entire skybox erupted into cheers. The Snitch had been caught by the English team. They were going to the World Cup Finals for the first time in one hundred and fifty years.

The entire family went down to the field after the game. Ginny took her time coming out of the changing room. By the time she ran out, the field had been deserted. She ran out quickly, running straight into Harry's arms. "We did it!" she cried.

Everyone started cheering again, and patting Ginny on the back. Molly noticed Ginny and Harry walk slightly away from the crowd, arms around each other. Molly watched them hug fiercely, then kiss passionately on the lips. They walked back towards the family, beaming.

"Oi!" Ginny cried, stepping up on a bench so she could be seen. Everyone stopped talking at once and looked at Ginny.

"This might sound very strange, but this is what we want," she started nervously, "About a month ago, Harry and I got a marriage license."

Molly gasped, and the ones who heard her started chuckling.

Harry stood up on the bench, and wrapped his arms around her. "We want to get married," he said.

"Right now," Ginny added. "I can't think of a better place for us to get married than on a quidditch pitch," she laughed.

"Our family's here," Harry said softly. "So this is as good as time as ever."

"Daddy?" Ginny asked, looking at Arthur. "Would you marry us?"

Arthur looked about ten feet tall. "I'd be honored," he told his daughter.

"Oh Ginny!" Molly sobbed into her hands.

"Mum?" Ginny said softly.

"I'm so happy!" Molly cried, laughing at the same time.

"Phew!" Ginny said happily. "Then that's all settled."

Ginny and Harry jumped off the bench and stood in front of Arthur. Arthur beckoned Molly with his eyes, and she went to stand next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Her six other children, their wives and their children formed a small circle around the pair. Ginny and Harry stood across from each other, hand in hand, not able to take their eyes off each other.

"Harry James Potter, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" Arthur asked quietly. Molly knew he had never officiated a wedding ceremony before, and was making it up as he went along.

"I do," Harry said softly, eyes not leaving Ginny's face. She looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Ginny said eagerly, throwing her arms around Harry.

"That's after he says man and wife, kiddo!" Fred joked. Molly watched Angelina elbow him in the ribs.

Ginny took a step away from Harry and smiled broadly, taking his hands again.

"Are there rings?" Arthur asked.

Harry shook his head. "No rings, not yet," he said softly.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked at the family that was standing there. "I know that everyone of you are going to have the happiness that Molly and I have had for so many years. I cannot express how proud I am of every single one of my children. You have all grown up to become people that I am proud to call family."

"Speeches after the wedding!" George interrupted.

"Let the old man make a speech," Fred countered.

"If I may," Arthur said sternly. The children knew he wasn't upset by the way his eyes were twinkling. "No matter what your goals are in life, having a family you know you can depend on means a great deal. Thank you for so many wonderful years. You all have completed my life."

Molly couldn't stop crying now. She had never heard Arthur speak from the heart like that to the children.

"Now, the moment we've been waiting for. Harry and Ginny, by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife," Arthur said happily.

Ginny and Harry kissed and looked like they never wanted to let each other go.

They moved the party from the quidditch field to the hotel suite that Arthur and Molly were staying in. The party lasted well into the night. Ginny and Harry retired early, saying that she needed sleep for the match tomorrow. But Molly saw them look at each other and knew that sleep was the last thing on their mind.

England lost spectacularly to the Uganda National Team, 410-70. Ginny still played wonderfully, scoring five of the seven goals that England managed to score.


	25. London, A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Five – London, A New Beginning 

Molly entered the Burrow somewhat deflated. She wasn't sure why. She and Arthur had just gotten back from France, from the World Cup. Her only daughter had gotten married to a man that obviously worshipped her. She spent a great deal of time with her family. Why was Molly sad?

She sank down onto the couch in the living room and stared out the window. There was the apple tree that Molly loved so much. The very apple tree that had given her courage after her miscarriage. It had given her hope to see the tree there after the Burrow had been destroyed so many years ago. Now the tree was making her cry, remembering the happy times her children had spent trying to climb the branches. 

"Molly?" Arthur asked tenderly, seeing that she was upset.

"Oh, Arthur," Molly said, wiping her eyes. "Don't mind me. I'm being silly," she told him. But it didn't feel silly. She wasn't needed anymore. Her children all had lives of their own now. They would never need to depend on her again.

Arthur sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I love you, Molly MacKenzie," he said softly. Molly looked at him. She loved hearing him say those words. They gave her courage, they gave her hope. She was needed. Arthur needed her. They needed each other.

88888

A week later, Ginny came to the Burrow by herself. "Where's Harry?" Molly asked.

"In Wales," Ginny answered, waving her hand, which showed off the thin gold band she now wore on her fourth finger. "He's collecting some dragon heartstring or skin, or something that deals with dragons to make wand cores."

"Harry's enjoying that, isn't he?" Molly asked.

Ginny nodded. "It's peaceful, making wands. Harry deserves a bit of peace after everything."

Molly agreed. "No practice today?" Molly asked lightly.

"Mum, stop that. You know I have to stop for a bit," Ginny said sharply.

Molly was confused. "What do I know?" she asked truthfully.

Ginny stared at her with her mouth open. "You mean you don't know?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Know what Ginny?" Molly asked, bewildered.

"I was positive you would know out of everyone. Harry thought you knew too!" Ginny said accusingly.

"Ginny, are you going to tell me what you thought I knew, or can we change the subject?" Molly asked exasperated.

Ginny looked down at her hands. "Mum, I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"Nonsense," Molly said quickly. "You've only been married two weeks."

Ginny looked right at Molly. "I was four weeks pregnant when we obtained the marriage license. I'm ten weeks now," Ginny said.

Molly sat down. "You can't be pregnant," Molly said faintly.

Ginny sat down next to her. "Please don't be mad, Mum," Ginny begged. "Angelina and Fred got pregnant before they were married. It happens!"

Molly thought only of the curse. Should she say something now?

"Harry and I already knew we were going to get married," Ginny pleaded. "When I found out I was preggers, we just married sooner rather than later!"

Molly felt her forehead, she was flush. The room seemed to be tilting.

"Please say something, Mum," Ginny said softly.

Molly looked at her daughter. Molly knew she would make a wonderful mother. "Congratulations," Molly said weakly, taking Ginny's hand.

Ginny sighed. "Thanks Mum. I know this is a bit of a shock."

Ginny had no idea.

88888

That night, Molly wept on Arthur's shoulder. "Why couldn't I have done something?" Molly cried. "She has such a wonderful quidditch career in front of her, and now it's over!"

Arthur sat there, his hand rubbing Molly's knee. "Molly," Arthur said gently, "There's nothing you can do. I will not have you regretting the children she and Harry are going to have."

"I won't regret them!" Molly said, blowing her nose loudly. "I just wish that Ginny had control over her own destiny!"

"Maybe this is her destiny, Molly," Arthur said. "Maybe she was meant to have seven children, just like you were."

Molly was able to take a deep breath. Arthur was right. Molly didn't want seven children at first, and maybe Ginny wouldn't either. But Molly knew that Ginny would love every child that came along.

"I know I'm being silly, Arthur. Maybe I need a change in my routine. I need something different," Molly sighed.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I've been thinking along those lines myself," Arthur admitted.

"You need a change, too?" Molly asked, eyes bright from crying.

Arthur nodded. "This is just an idea," Arthur started. "I was thinking…maybe if you agreed…we might want to look…"

Molly smiled at Arthur, already feeling better. "What dear?" she asked patiently.

"Maybe it's time to leave the Burrow," he said softly.

Molly let the words impact her. "Leave the Burrow?"

"We don't need this much space. It's great for the grandkids to run around, but we could find another place for them to run around in. I was thinking we could go back to London," Arthur said.

"London?" Molly repeated.

"London," Arthur said yet again. "Remember how happy we were there?"

"London seems like a lifetime ago," Molly said. She was remembering how alive London had made her feel; how it's always bustling.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea," Arthur said, defeated.

"We'll go looking for a place first thing tomorrow morning," Molly said happily, taking his hand.

88888

"You're really going to live here?" Ron asked.

"It's beautiful, Molly," Hermione said. "Just let me look at the contract before you and Arthur sign anything." Hermione was a very respected lawyer now. There was even talk of her being appointed to the Wizengamot. She would be the youngest witch appointed in history.

Molly looked around the flat she and Arthur had found. It was perfect. The flat was three blocks away from Diagon Alley, and only five away from the Ministry of Magic office. In the front, there was a large room, perfect for family gatherings. Molly had known this was perfect when she saw the kitchen. The kitchen was the most beautiful thing Molly had ever seen.

There were three bedrooms. One for Molly and Arthur and two for guests. The best part of the apartment was the roof top terrence. Go up a small flight of stairs and the roof of the building was their patio. There was a beautiful view of St. Stephen's Green, which was just across the street.

"What's going to happen to the Burrow?" Ron asked.

"We're most likely going to sell it," Molly said easily.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Well, Molly…" Hermione started.

"We were wondering, Mum, if we could buy it," Ron said quickly.

"You want to buy the Burrow?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's a perfect place to raise a family," Hermione said shyly, as Ron put his arms around her.

Molly looked at the pair of them. "Surely you're not…" Molly trailed off.

"Only two months later than Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly.

Molly felt faint. "Oh Hermione! Oh Ron!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the pair. "I don't believe this! I'm in all of a dither!"

"I always hoped that we'd have children around the same time Harry and Ginny did," Hermione said, smiling.

Molly burst into tears.

88888

"Say this again, Mum," Fred said seriously.

"Fredrick Weasley! I've told you three times now. I'm not saying it again!" Molly bellowed.

"Please?" George asked, smiling.

"What can we say Mum? We'd be honored to have you work for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" Fred said happily.

"I just thought it would be nice to get out of the house once or twice a week," Molly said. "You wouldn't even need to pay me."

George's eyes lit up. "You're hired!"

Molly started that Monday.

88888

"Arthur, are you sure?" Molly asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'll be fine on my own, Molly," Arthur told her again. "Bill and Fleur deserve a vacation. And who better to watch the little ones than their own grandmother."

"I just feel so awful about the timing. We just moved in. Ginny's due in a month," Molly said.

"Molly, it's okay," Arthur laughed. "Go, or you're going to miss the Chunnel."

Molly nodded and gave Arthur a kiss. "I'll see you in a week," she said softly.

"Floo me when you get there," Arthur said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Molly answered, giving Arthur a kiss.

Molly walked onto the strange boat apprehensively. Thirty years ago, Molly simply would have apparated to France. Even though she was only fifty-five, the distance worried her. There were things about getting older that no one bothered to tell her. Like that the back of her legs would ache after long walks. Or that she couldn't apparate the same distance as her youth. She decided to take the muggle way, and Bill and Fleur would meet her in France.

The ride was quick. Molly kept thinking about Ginny. She had decided what she was going to do. Molly had begged them to take the test that determines the baby's sex, but they refused. They wanted to be surprised. After the baby was born, then Molly would sit Ginny down and tell her about the curse.

"Grand-mere!" Johnny and Theresa called out happily, seeing Molly come through the gate.

"Grand-mere, is it?" Molly said happily, thrilled to see her grandchildren again. Johnny was turning seven and Theresa was almost five. Molly had a soft spot for Theresa, whose full name was Theresa Margo, short for Margaret.

"Thanks, Mum," Bill said, "This means a lot."

Molly smiled and took the hands of her grandchild. "Oh the fun we're going to have!" Molly cried.

88888

That night, after Johnny and Theresa went to bed, Molly wandered around the study they had. Bill and Fleur had a magnificent house. Molly's favorite room was the study. Maybe because it reminded her of her father's study back at the house she grew up in.

She looked through the shelves and a book caught her eye. She looked at the book she and Arthur had given Bill more than a year ago, from their vacation in France. Molly sat down on an old leather chair and flipped through the pages, remembering how beautiful the illustrations were.

She came across the curse that had made her curious before; the Sept Fois Sept curse. She read the French, not understanding a word of it.

_Une place de femmes est seulement dans la maison,_

_La mère lui dira, et la fille gémira._

_Quarante neuf mères seront tout les mêmes elles que _

_Toutes essayeront de trouver quelqu'un pour blamer._

_Sept fois enceintes, elle sera toujours dite _

_jusqu'à ce qu'une mère décide d'être bravez._

_Elle la donnera à sa fille très pour posséder la voix que _

_La malédiction est cassée, elle a maintenant un choix._

She looked at the woman in the picture again. The tired looking woman could almost be a relative of hers. She put the book down, making a note to ask Johnny to translate for her tomorrow.

88888

"Why do you want to know?" Johnny asked.

"I asked a favor of you Jean-Luc," Molly said. "Either you'll help me or you won't." Like the generation before him, Johnny had learned if Grandma said your full name, it meant business.

"My translation isn't very good," Johnny grumbled. "I'm only seven, you know."

"There are no grades, Johnny. Just any help you can give your old grandma would be great," Molly said brightly.

"Okay," Johnny jumped off of Molly's lap and ran into his bedroom with the book. For the next hour, Molly played with Theresa. Then Johnny came out of his room holding a piece of paper.

"Here, Grandma!" Johnny said happily. "I did it!"

Molly looked at the child's scribbles. Many words were crossed off, but Molly was able to understand what it said.

_A women's place is in the home,_

_Mother will tell her, and daughter will moan._

_Forty-nine mothers will all be the same._

_They all will try to find someone to blame_

_Seven times pregnant, she'll always be told,_

_Until a mother decides to be bold._

_She'll give her daughter her very own voice,_

_The curse is broken, the girl has a choice._

Molly gasped. It certainly sounded like the curse her mother had told her about so many years ago. Johnny and Theresa were clamoring for attention. Molly folded the piece of paper and stuck it in her apron pocket.

The week went by too quickly for Molly. She truly enjoyed spending the time with Johnny and Theresa and was sad to say good-bye. On the Chunnel back to England, Molly took out the piece of paper that had the translation of the curse.

"Until a mother decides to be bold," Molly whispered to herself, feeling defeated. Molly hadn't been bold. Hadn't she done nothing, and just watch fate go to work. Ginny had gotten pregnant and Molly hadn't done a thing to change the curse.

_But wait,_ a small voice called out in her head. Molly looked at the paper again. "She'll give her daughter her very own voice," Molly read aloud. In a way, Molly had done that. She didn't tell Ginny about the curse. She let Ginny make all of her own decisions about her life without a thought to the curse. Which was the exact opposite of what Molly's mother had done.

"Mother will tell her…" Molly tailed off and put the paper back in her pocket. There really was nothing to be done. Forty-nine generations would have six boys and one girl. Molly couldn't believe that she thought for a moment that she could break a powerful curse like that.

88888

Molly was unpacking two weeks later when Harry's head appeared in the fire. "Molly!" he cried. "Ginny's in labor! We're at home and the healer's here."

Molly's heart skipped a beat. It was time. "We'll be right there," she told Harry.

"Arthur!" Molly cried. "Ginny's having the baby!"

Arthur walked briskly out of the room they had made up like a study. "A week early!" he cried in delight.

Together, Molly and Arthur flooed over to Ginny and Harry's apartment. Ron and Hermione were already there. They were sitting side by side, with Ron's hand on Hermione's bump.

They heard Ginny give out a loud cry from the bedroom and Hermione put her hand to her mouth, looking terrified.

"Don't worry dear," Molly said. "There are spells to help the pain."

Hermione nodded weakly.

Molly started pacing. She had brought the translation with her. She took it out of her pocket and started reading it again. She closed her eyes, opened them and read it again. She started breathing nervously. There was a chance, a slight chance that she had broken the curse.

She excused herself to the small patio that they had, and closed the glass door behind her. Molly put her hands on the railing and looked over the city. "Please," she said out loud, "Please give Ginny a choice. I did what the curse said. I never told her; I've let her make her own decisions."

Tears started streaming down Molly's cheeks. She put her forehead to the railing. "Please!" she cried out. "I want her to have a choice! Ginny deserves to make her own destiny!"

Arthur slipped onto the patio and saw the distress Molly was in. "Molly?" he asked worriedly.

"Arthur!" Molly said, dabbing at the tears in her eyes. "Any word yet?"

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

Molly shook her head. "Nothing, dear, nothing. Too much emotion. My only daughter having her first baby…"

Arthur smiled. "It's cold out, Molly. Let's go back inside."

Molly took his arm. She gave one last look to the sky, pleading her case. Then she decided she was ready to accept Ginny's fate.

The labor was long and intensive. Ginny seemed determined not to use any spells to help or speed up the birth. Six hours later, a baby's cry could be heard from the bedroom.

A moment later, Harry burst into the living room, his cheeks mixed with sweat and tears. He looked at the group that had gathered in the living room and smiled broadly.

"Come meet our daughter."


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Remember, we have to act surprised," Molly told Arthur firmly.

"Of course I'll act surprised, dear," Arthur answered.

Today was Molly and Arthur's seventy-fifth wedding anniversary. Their children had planned a huge surprise party for them. Fortunately, Hermione had enough sense to warn them; realizing that not many ninety-five year olds really enjoyed surprises.

Molly looked at her husband. The last little bit of hair fell out years ago. Molly was glad Arthur went au natural. Too many wizards, including her son Bill, tried using potions and charms to keep their hair.

She caught the reflection of herself in the hall mirror. She patted her hair, her one vanity. She was pleased that it never went entirely gray. There were gray strands mixed in with the red, but it made Molly's hair look wonderfully unusual. In her constant battle with the scale over her lifetime, the scale seemed to have won. Over the years, the weight Molly had lost during her time with the Order of the Phoenix seemed to creep back on without her even realizing it.

"Ready?" Molly asked eagerly.

Arthur smiled at her. Molly's heart melted. His face might have been one of an older man, but his eyes showed the young man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. "As I'll ever be," Arthur said, taking her hand in his own.

He pushed open the door, and the room erupted. "Surprise!"

Molly put her hand over her heart, trying to convey how happy she was. It was difficult getting the entire family together now, but they were all there. Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

Molly and Arthur were led to a table and sat down. They had a perfect view over all of the guests.

Bill and his new wife were there. Fleur passed on after only thirty-five years of marriage. Veela simply have a shorter life expectancy than humans. Molly had been very worried, learning that. She though her two part-veela grandchildren might have the same fate. But as of now, it wasn't looking like it.

Bill had been teaching charms at Hogwarts since Professor Flitwick retired. It had been announced that he would be the Head of the Gryffindor House as of this coming school year. He married the school nurse two years ago, Parvatti Patil, who had been a classmate of Ron, Harry and Hermione's. She was also a widow, and Molly was thrilled that Bill had found someone else to love.

Charlie was looking more and more like Arthur everyday. Even the hair and the glasses were alike. He and Danya were still settled in Bulgaria. Molly had wondered if any of her children would have a lot of children. Charlie answered her question and had seven, just like Molly. Though he had four girls and three boys.

They lived on a farm, which was Charlie's new passion. He still loved Dragons, and worked the reserve part-time. But Charlie said that nothing was as wonderful as getting your hands in the soil. The first time Molly and Arthur saw the farm, Molly had to laugh. The most livestock they had: chickens.

Danya did eventually become fluent in English.

"We just wanted to welcome everyone here tonight," Percy said, standing up. The party was being held in his and Penelope's ballroom. Percy, or as he was now known, Percival, was used to hosting huge events like this party. He and Penelope were the co-chairmen of the Clearwater Foundation. Though Penelope ran that mainly by herself. Percy still worked in the Ministry, but he was now the Head of the Department of International Cooperation.

"We are so pleased that we are all together on this very special night," Percy raised his glass. "Thank you for showing us the right way to raise a family, for teaching us that we can get through anything as long as we love each other."

Arthur squeezed her hand. Molly was touched by the words Percy was saying. Those words meant more to her than any present ever could.

Percy sat down and the room erupted into applause. Molly felt moved. Normally, she would let Arthur speak in a situation like this. But Molly felt compelled to tell her family the words in her heart. She stood up slowly, and the room immediately fell silent.

Molly looked around and saw the faces of her children, grandchild, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren. "I'm not quite sure how to begin," Molly started.

"That's a first!" one of the twins shouted. Molly couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the room.

"I just want to say thank you. You all have been such a joy to me over the years, keeping me young and busy. Everywhere I look in this room, all I can see is love and family," Molly continued.

"And a lot of red hair!" the other twin yelled out.

"Gred and Forge, behave," Molly joked. "At first, seventy-five years ago, family was Arthur and me. Then one by one the children arrived. Then they grew up and married, had their own families…" Molly trailed off, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And now look at the results. We can hardly fit into this room! Thank you for being the most wonderful family any witch could ever ask for," Molly finished. Arthur stood up and gave her a kiss. Molly could hear the sighs in the background. When they sat down, the room started cheering again.

Molly just smiled, and then was surprised. Dinner had arrived on the table without her even noticing.

Molly decided to continue her survey of the ballroom, being too excited to eat anything. Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia were all sharing a table. Several years ago, Fred and George accomplished one of their goals in life. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes bought out Zonko's joke shop. Age didn't seem to slow the twins down, which secretly pleased Molly. Not that she would ever tell them that, of course.

Rina was sitting at the table next to the twins. Molly knew she shouldn't show any of her grandchildren preference, but it was hard not to with her first born grandchild. Rina gave Fred and Angelina just as just trouble as Fred and George had given Molly. Rina had dropped out of Hogwarts at age sixteen to become a singer. Her gamble worked though. Rina was regarded as one of the best singers in the wizarding world since Celestina Warbeck.

Dinner went quickly, followed by a wonderful desert. Molly seemed to regain her appetite by then. Ron and Hermione could be seen bickering at a nearby table. Even though they sometimes acted like they were eleven years old, Molly knew how much they depended on and loved each other.

Ron had been one of the most popular Aurors in recent memory. His early capture of the Dark Wizard Krynote, saved the wizarding world from another would-be Voldemort. A few years ago, Ron retired from active duty and was now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was the first time in the history of the Ministry that two brothers were the Heads of two different departments.

Hermione seem to keep changing her calling. She would rise to the top of one profession, and then decide to try a new one. She did in fact become the youngest member of Wizengamot, appointed only a few months after their daughter, Nora, was born. Now she was an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. She said it was her favorite career of all of them. Her commitment to S.P.E.W. never did waiver. House-elves were no longer bound to families, but could work wherever they wanted. She was still trying to change the status on wand use.

Molly could hear the band starting to play. Arthur looked over at her, "Shall we risk it?" he asked playfully.

She stood up and took his hand. She saw Ginny and Harry dancing out of the corner of her eye. Molly sighed happily. The Seven Times Seven Curse ended with Ginny. Ginny and Harry had two daughters, Lily Ginerva and Marilla Blanche, who were born a year apart, just like Ginny wanted.

After her daughters were born, Ginny went back to playing with the Canons. She became the first female captain of the squad in their history. In her late thirties, a leg injury ended Ginny's playing career. The Canons didn't want to see her go, and they offered her a coaching position. It took Ginny a few years to learn how to coach, but she eventually led the team to win the British Championship eight years in a row, setting a record. Ron still thanks her every time he sees her.

Three years before Mister Ollivander retired, he insisted that the store name change to Ollivander and Potter's. After his death, his will instructed that the store be called Potter's. Harry became regarded as one of the best wand makers in the world.

As Molly and Arthur took the dance floor, everyone stopped dancing and started clapping loudly. Molly was thrilled with how well the party was going. She and Arthur started dancing to the song that had first played at the wedding so many years ago.

"Can you believe we've known each other for eighty-five years?" Molly whispered to Arthur.

"Really?" Arthur laughed, "Why it only seems like eighty-two or three years."

"Silly," Molly smiled, wrapping her arms around him tighter. She had assumed that the desires of her youth would fade with time. How wrong she had been. Even if it was in a glance, or a touch, the passion and desire Molly felt for Arthur were just as strong as when they first married.

Their dance ended, and Molly and Arthur went to sit down once more. Champagne was flowing freely at the tables. Molly picked up her glass.

"To us," she said softly.

Arthur picked his glass up and gave her a smile, which caused Molly to fall in love with him all over again. "To us," he whispered back, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

They clinked their glasses and drank to their family, their successes, and their life.

88888

Arthur never did become the Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones' tenure had come to be regarded as one of the most peaceful and prosperous times in Britain. When she was ready to retire, Arthur decided to step down with her. Percy was elected to the post of Assistant Minster of Magic. Seventeen years later, he would become the Minster of Magic.

But Arthur and Molly never did quite learn how to retire. Arthur took up drawing again, which thrilled Molly. She hated to admit it, but the drawings Arthur would give out at Christmas seemed more popular than the famous Weasley sweaters.

He worked part-time at the Wizarding Currency Exchange, not because they needed the money, but because he loved it. He would come home with story after story of muggles trying to exchange money. Molly never missed her Monday morning shift at Fred and George's joke shop.

At one hundred and four, Arthur passed away very suddenly in his sleep. He was honored with a Grand funeral by the Ministry.

Molly MacKenzie Weasley passed on seven years later to the day of Arthur's death. She was surrounded by her children.

Her funeral was a quieter affair, with only family attending. She was survived by seven children, nineteen grandchildren, fifty-one great-grandchildren, ninety-two great great grandchildren, and six great-great-great grandchildren with two great-grandchildren, fourteen great-great grandchildren and three great-great-great grandchildren on the way.


End file.
